Simple
by Elle Riyuu
Summary: [Chapter 13 is Up!] Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu. Seventeen-fic! Cheolsoo! Uke!Jisoo Yaoi! Slight! Soonseok, Verkwan and others! Broken! Jicheol, Jihan, Docheol!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Simple

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast : VerKwan / HanKwan

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu. Seventeen-fic! Cheolsoo! Yaoi! Slight! Soonseok, Verkwan an others! Broke! Jicheol, Jihan!

.

.

.

Warning! YAOI!

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Pria dengan wajah manis itu masih menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi kecil. Masih mengetik di laptop kesayangannya. Tubuhnya masih setia duduk di bangku perpustakaan. Masih harus mengerjakan seluruh tugas-tugasnya. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa membuatnya jadi terlihat sangat sibuk. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, bersama dua sahabatnya juga. Mereka juga mengerjakan tugas, tugas yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerjakan tugas sendiri di perpustakaan kampus saat hari sudah gelap seperti ini. Ini memang masih belum larut, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau sendirian di tempat yang kerap kali muncul di film-film horror yang sering ditonton kakak –angkat-perempuannya. Menurutnya ia bukan penakut, hanya was-was.

"Jisoo hyung, Soonyoung hyung! Ayo pulang! Hansol sudah menjemputku. "

Pria itu menoleh pada sumber suara, pada Seungkwan yang sekarang sedang membersihkan peralatannya. Lalu menoleh lagi pada sosok mata segaris yang tadi juga diajak Seungkwan untuk pulang.

"Seokmin juga sudah menjemputku, Hyung. Ayo kita pulang! " Soonyoung-si mata segaris- juga membersihkan peralatannya.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang, biar kalian bisa kencan malam ini. " Jisoo terkekeh kecil.

"Makanya, Hyung. Cari pacar cepat! Biar kita triple date. " Dan Seungkwan ber-high five dengan Soonyoung setelah melihat Jisoo mencebik kesal sambil memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas dengan kasar.

.

"Kami duluan, Hyung! " Soonyoung berteriak pada Jisoo yang menatap kepergiannya dengan Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Hansol sudah pergi duluan.

Dan Jisoo melambaikan tangannya. Lalu perlahan Jisoo mengayunkan dua kakinya. Menyusuri area pejalan kaki yang lengang, tapi tidak terlalu sepi. Sebenarnya tubuh Jisoo memintanya untuk naik _taxi_ , tapi pikirannya merasa lebih baik kalau ia berjalan kaki. Jisoo merasa denagn berjalan kaki penatnya hanya terasa lebih berkurang. Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya, ingin menikmati keadaan di sekitarnya. Masih belum terlalu malam, jadi masih aman untuk sedikit menunda-nunda waktu untuk pulang ke _apartement_ -nya. Orang tuanya di Amerika, sedangkan Jisoo adalah anak rantau yang pergi dan tinggal di Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya setelah lulus SHS. Jisoo tinggal sendiri dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 4. Sebenarnya Jisoo bisa tinggal bersama kakak –angkat- perempuannya, tapi kakaknya itu sudah menikah. Jadi, Jisoo tidak ingin kehadirannya malah sedikit menganggu waktu berdua kakaknya dan kakak iparnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jisoo berhenti berjalan. Matanya sedikit memicing, memperhatikan bayangan di daerah samar-samar dekat gang dengan seksama. Disitu ada dua orang, seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Mereka sedang.. berciu.. man? BERCIUMAN?! _Hell_! Ini masih tempat umum!

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang! Pacaran tidak tahu tempat." Jisoo menggerutu. Sedikit jengkel dengan perbuatan dua orang tadi. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa kalau dirinya juga seorang anak muda zaman sekarang.

Dan entah kenapa sekarang pikirannya kembali merayap ke perkataan Seungkwan tadi.

' _Makanya, Hyung. Cari pacar cepat! Biar kita triple date...'_

"Cari pacar, ya? " Jisoo bergumam sendiri lalu tersenyum kecut.

Jisoo itu belok, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mereka yang belok sudah cukup banyak sekarang, tapi ia merasa dirinya tidak cukup menarik untuk mendapatkan pasangan belok yang cocok. Ayolah.. Jisoo memang ramah, tapi hanya punya sedikit sahabat. Jisoo memang sudah jadi mahasiswa, tapi hanya sering di rumah. Siapa yang mau dengan orang monoton sepertinya?

Drrt.. Drrt..

Dan getaran ponselnya berhasil menarik paksa Jisoo dari lamunannya. Jisoo dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa meraih ponsel di saku mantelnya. Takut-takut kalau terlambat getaran itu malah berhenti. Tapi kemudian kening Jisoo berkerut. Masalahnya yang menelepon ini adalah ibunya. Bukannya kenapa, hanya saja ibu –angkat- Jisoo itu tidak pernah sama sekali menelepon malam-malam begini, apalagi kalau hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi kemudian Jisoo memilih untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Iya, _eomma_?" Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar lalu kembali melangkah.

" _Dimana, Jis?_ " Suara ibunya terdengar sedikit kebingungan.

"Di jalan. Sedang jalan kaki setelah dari kampus. " Jisoo memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya setelah angin malam yang dingin bertiup melewati surai kecoklatannya.

" _Cepat pulang!. Eomma menunggumu di apartement. Jangan mampir kemana-mana! Kau harus cepat sampai!_ " Kali ini suara ibu Jisoo terdengar tegas.

"Lho? Ada apa, _eomma_? " Jisoo mengernyit bingung. Bukannya Jisoo tidak mau pulang. Jisoo malah sangat ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasurnya yang sangat nyaman.

" _Pulang saja! Jangan banyak bertanya!"_ Lalu telepon mereka diputuskan sepihak.

Jisoo berhenti melangkah lalu memandang ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Jisoo tidak khawatir dengan ibunya bisa masuk _apartement_ -nya atau tidak. Ia yakin, pasti kakaknya yang menjemput ibunya lalu mengantar ibunya ke _apartement_ -nya. _Well_ , ibu dan kakaknya sudah tahu sandi _apartement_ -nya. Karena sandi _apartement_ -nya adalah bulan, dan tahun lahirnya. Tapi yang buat kening Jisoo berkerut sebenarnya karena ibunya menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Jisoo rasa ia tidak ada buat masalah. Tidak juga meminta ibunya untuk datang. Jujur, ini jadi buat Jisoo sangat bingung. Dan akhirnya Jisoo memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Jisoo pikir dengan cepat sampai di rumah ia juga akan segera mengetahui alasannya. Lagipula _apartement_ Jisoo sudah dekat, tinggal belok kanan di pertigaan di depan.

.

"Aku pulang! " Jisoo berteriak sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

Untung Jisoo rajin sekali bersih-bersih dan suka memasak. Jadi ia bisa lihat ibunya makan makanan yang dimasak kakaknya mengunakkan bahan-bahan dari lemari pendinginnya dengan tenang. Coba kalau _apartement_ -nya berantakkan dan kosong dari bahan makanan sehat, bisa-bisa ibunya sudah memakinya sedari tadi.

"Oh? Sudah pulang, Jis? " Ibunya sedikit menoleh dari dapur, melihat Jisoo yang hanya lewat ke kamarnya sambil mengangguk.

"Cepat mandi, Jis. Lalu gunakan pakaian yang bagus. Kita akan ada tamu. " Kakak Jisoo berujuar cuek sambil membaca sekilas satu persatu halaman novel yang Jisoo pinjam dari Wonwoo.

"Tamu?" Jisoo mengernyit sedikit, langkahnya juga jadi terhenti. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ibunya menerima tamu di _apartement_ -nya. Aneh dan terlalu tiba-tiba, itu yang Jisoo rasa. Apalagi sekarang Jisoo merasa sangat kelelahan. Tapi lagi-lagi Jisoo memilih menurut saja. Lagipula kalau tamunya sudah datang nanti Jisoo akan tahu sendirinya. Dan akhirnya Jisoo meraih handuknya lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Harus cepat-cepat bersiap untuk menyambut tamu yang ia tidak tahu siapa.

.

Jisoo sudah menggunakan bajunya. Terlalu malas untuk mengkuti apa yang kakaknya tadi katakan. Jisoo tidak memakai baju yang bagus, tapi cukup pantas untuk menerima tamu. Jisoo hanya pakai baju santainya, baju biru lengan panjang dan celana pendek berbahan _denim_. Dan setelah itu Jisoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ahh.." Jisoo bisa rasa tubuhnya merasa sedikit nyaman dan lelahnya jadi benar-benar terasa.

Matanya sedikit bergerak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Lalu perlahan-lahan tertutup seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Tok tok tok.

"Jis! Cepat keluar! Tamunya sudah datang!" Suara kakaknya disertai dengan ketukan pintu membuat mata Jisoo kembali terbuka lebar.

"Iya!" Jisoo menyahut dengan sedikit berteriak dan sedetik setelahnya Jisoo bangun dengan helaan napas keras. Jisoo sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Jisoo kembali berdiri di depan cermin dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi dan pantas untuk dipandang, Jisoo segera keluar dan berjalan mendekati tamu-tamunya.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ " Jisoo membungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat.

Dan tamu-tamunya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit, membalas salam Jisoo. Perlahan-lahan Jisoo mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memandang tamu-tamunya. Ada seorang pria dewasa, seorang wanita dewasa, dan seorang pria muda yang..

' _Dia?!_ ' Tubuh Jisoo sedikit membatu setelah melihat seorang pria disana.

"Choi Seungcheol. " Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

Jisoo memandang orang itu dan tangan orang itu bergantian, masih cukup terkejut denga apa yang dilihatnya. Choi Seungcheol. Siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu? Terkhusus di kampusnya. Seorang pria yang memiliki banyak penggemar dan terkenal sebagai pemain hati banyak penggemarnya. Seorang yang selalu mendapat ajakan kencan setiap harinya, anak orang kaya yang juga selalu menghabiskan waktu santainya untuk berkencan dengan orang berbeda setiap harinya. Seorang _flower boy_. Tapi jangan salah, Jisoo bukan termasuk penggemarnya.

"Hong Jisoo. " Jisoo menjawab lembut sambil tersenyum setelah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ayo duduk. " Ibu Jisoo mengintrupsi, membuat orang-orang disana duduk perlahan.

"Ekhem.. " Ayah Seungcheol berdehem.

"Jadi maksud kami.." Ayah Seungcheol menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Jisoo merasa gugup. Dan entah kenapa hatinya berkata ada sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kami akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Seungcheol dan Jisoo. "

"APA?! " Jisoo memekik kaget dan Seungcheol melebarkan matanya.

Tapi satu yang mereka tidak tahu, kalau Seungcheol itu sebenarnya...

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Hai! Aku balik lagi dengan fanfict Cheolsoo. Sebeumnya aku mau bilang kalau fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Simple Seventeen dan ditambah dengan fict pertamaku yang udah aku remake. Judulnya itu 'One to reborn' cast-nya aku dulu pakai Nu'est, dan untungnya belum pernah aku post juga. Fict ini akan membuat kalian perlu tissue. Maksudku fict ini intens yang bisa membuat emosional. Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Lanjut? Kalau mau, aku bisa lanjut. Soalnya fict ini akan update tergantung dengan review. Kalau ending, aku bisa jamin ini happy ending. Soalnya 'One to reborn' juga happy ending. Hehe :D

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Simple

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu. Seventeen-fic! Cheolsoo! Yaoi! Slight! Soonseok, Verkwan an others! Broke! Jicheol, Jihan!

.

.

 **Happy reading~ ^^**

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2]**_

.

Choi Seungcheol.

Kalau bicara tentang Choi Seungcheol, maka bayangkan saja malaikat tertampan yang sedang dibicarakan. Choi Seungcheol punya mata yang indah dan berkilau. Bulu mata lebat, lentik dan berwarna gelap segelap hazelnya. Hidung mancung yang tidak berlebihan. Bibir tebal yang terlihat seksi. Lesung pipi yang tidak terlalu dalam. Rambut hitam pekat dan terawat. Tubuh tinggi dengan postur yang terlihat bagus. Punya bisep yang kuat dan berotot tak berlebihan. Punya perut rata dan terbentuk. Terlebih yang melekat padanya adalah benda-benda yang bermerk dan mahal.

Sekali lagi, Choi Seungcheol.

Si tampan dengan terlalu banyak pesona –setidaknya gelar itu yang para penggemarnya berikan padanya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya gelar, tapi kenyataan. Dan kenyataan juga kalau nyatanya Seungcheol yang mereka elukan itu seorang berengsek pengejar kebahagiaan sepihak. Baik, Choi Seungcheol. Pria terlalu banyak pesona yang hidup berteman kesempurnaan, tapi juga pria super bodoh yang mengejar kebahagiaan dengan memanfaatkan cinta orang lain. Kejam, tapi memikat. Daya tarik mematikan dari seorang pewaris Choi Corp.

.

Choi Seungcheol itu sempurna, dan selalu mau sempurna. Dia selalu belajar dengan hidup selalu di atas, mendapatkan semua yang ia mau dan membuang semua yang tidak dibutuhkannya. Selalu belajar untuk mengendalikan apa yang mau dimainkannya, termasuk cinta dan perasaan. Choi Seungcheol merusak perasaan orang lain setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dari cinta mereka. Dan ia seperti manusia yang punya beribu mantera, karena nyatanya semua orang yang ia sakiti masih mau mencintainya. Atau orang-orang itu seperti yang biasa Wonwoo sebut, sinting dan buta karena cinta.

.

Choi Seungcheol itu bajingan, itu yang biasa disebut Mingyu –pacar Wonwoo sekaligus sahabat Seungcheol. Bajingan yang menganggap kebahagiaan sempurna adalah dengan memanfaatkan cinta para penggemarnya. Cinta sempurna yang akan membuatnya bahagia sekali sampai merasa ia orang tertampan di dunia, utusan para dewa. Baik, definisi cinta sempurna ala Choi Seungcheol yang jelas-jelas terpikir dari otak yang terletak di tempurung lututnya, otak kecil dan terlalu tolol. _One night stand_ , sering dilakukannya. Jalan-jalan dengan membawa orang menarik, sering dilakukannya. Menjadikan orang culun menjadi babu, sering dilakukannya. Tapi kalau ingin tahu, semua orang itu adalah penggemar-penggemarnya. Kumpulan orang tak berotak yang terus berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Dan kalau Mingyu berkata,

" _Hyung_ , jangan aneh! Kasihan mereka!"

Maka Seungcheol akan menjawab,

"Orang-orang AB memang aneh." Dengan bodohnya.

Atau

"Mereka yang mau, mereka kan memujaku." Dengan angkuhnya.

Membuat Mingyu berharap Junhui akan memanggil pengendali iblis dari China untuk mengeluarkan iblis di dalam tubuh Seungcheol.

.

Choi Seungcheol juga keparat, manusia yang kebetulan tampan tapi hanya punya sedikit rasa toleransi. Sedikit yang maksudnya sedikit sekali, hampir tidak ada. Dan saking tidak punyanya, Seungkwan bahkan pernah menggunakan suara indahnya untuk mengumpat.

"Choi Seungcheol dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya adalah hal terberengsek di dunia!" Seungkwan berkata dengan urat leher yang menyembul dan wajah memerah. -Tapi mungkin Seungkwan akan hapus 'dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya'. Karena nyatanya seorang Hong Jisoo sekarang berkaitan dengan Choi Seungcheol. Jisoo sahabat Seungkwan yang malang.

Dan wajar saja jika Seungkwan berkata sekasar itu. Karena pasalnya merebut pacar teman dan saudara sendiri, bisa jadi salah satu hal yang dihalalkan dalam kehidupan seorang Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol dulu memang punya niat merebut Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan lebih dulu menyerah pada Minghao, Wonwoo. Alasannya ingin merebut Seungkwan dan Soonyoung? Boo Seungkwan pacar sepupunya, Choi Hansol. Seungkwan itu menurut Seungcheol cantik dan semok, tapi galak dan cerewet. Kwon Soonyoung pacar sahabatnya, Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung itu menurut Seungcheol imut dan manis, tapi berisik dan lugu. Dan kenapa menyerah pada Minghao dan Wonwoo? Xu Minghao pacar sahabatnya, Wen Junhui. Minghao itu menurut Seungcheol terlalu jatuh dalam pesona Junhui, berbicara dengan aksen unik, dan belum lancar bahasa Korea. Jeon Wonwoo pacar sahabatnya, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo itu menurut Seungcheol terlalu dingin, terlalu datar, dan punya tubuh yang kurus. Tidak bisa Seungcheol bayangkan kalau punya pacar seperti Minghao, bisa-bisa Seungcheol akan jadi guru pribadi Bahasa Korea. Atau kalau jadi pacar Wonwoo, bisa-bisa Seungcheol menjadi makhluk paling mengenaskan di dunia karena harus pacaran dengan orang minim ekspresi. Seungcheol dulu sempat bergidik dan menyalahkan otak cerdasnya –hanya menurutnya- yang berimajinasi berlebihan.

Tapi sudah dibilang Seungcheol punya sedikit rasa toleransi. Jadinya Seungcheol tidak jadi mencoba merebut Seungkwan dan Soonyoung. Lagipula sudah dikatakan kalau Seungcheol hanya punya niat dan tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Setidaknya Seungcheol masih sayang sepupu dan sahabatnya. Tapi Seungcheol tidak pernah mengatakanya, gengsinya masih terlalu dijunjung tinggi. Makanya kalau Seokmin dan Hansol tanya kenapa. Seungcheol hanya akan jawab,

"Hanya kasihan. Melihat satu muka kuda dengan cengiran idiot dan satu muka bule dengan jidat lebar."

Dan Hansol juga Seokmin hanya akan mencibir setelah itu. Mereka masih punya tata krama, tentu saja.

.

Tapi omong-omong, Seungcheol itu tahu keluarga Hong. Tahu juga perihal perjodohannya dengan anak keluarga Hong itu, sejak kecil malah. Mereka dijodohkan dengan satu alasan klasik, janji persahabatan. Tuan Hong dan Tuan Choi dulu bersahabat sejak mereka kecil, jadi untuk memperkuat tali persahabatan itu mereka membuat perjanjian. Sebenarnya tidak cukup konyol, tapi cukup serius. Karena artinya suatu saat nanti anak mereka harus menikah dengan atau tanpa cinta. Itu bisa jadi pernikahan yang dipaksakan dan menyakiti perasaan, hingga diujungnya akan hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Tuan Hong dan Tuan Choi sebenarnya menyadari itu, sangat malah. Tapi ego mereka cukup besar. Jadi mereka pikir meski menikah karena perjodohan, ada kemungkinan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Baik, itu kuat dan tak terbantahkan. Tapi juga cukup miris untuk dijalankan.

Dan sialnya, Seungcheol adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi. Sedangkan keluarga Hong memiliki dua anak yang memiliki tahun lahir yang cukup jauh berbeda. Anak pertama keluarga Hong lahir di tahun 1989 dan anak kedua lahir di tahun 1995. Tuan Hong dan Tuan Choi sengaja untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka yang memiliki tahun lahir yang sama, 1995. Artinya Choi Seungcheol akan menikah dengan si bungsu Hong, bukan si tertua.

Tapi serius, Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena si berengsek itu tidak peduli dengan cinta dalam suatu hubungan, yang penting adalah kesenangan yang terus mengalir dari kekayaan kedua belah pihak. Choi Seungcheol yang kaya akan semakin kaya dengan pernikahan nanti, akan jadi tak terbantahkan. Tapi maksud Seungcheol yang tidak masalah adalah jika peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Peristiwa 8 tahun silam yang menyebabkan Tuan Hong dan putra bungsunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Yang membuat si Hong Jisoo bisa masuk dalam keluarga Hong. Hong Jisoo, orang paling menjijikan yang pernah Seungcheol temui. Masuk dalam keluarga Hong untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Karena nyatanya ini adalah ide keluarga Choi sendiri yang menginginkan perjanjian ini terus berlanjut. Katanya persahabatan harus terus berlanjut, konyol.

Hong Jisoo yang Choi Seungcheol benci adalah anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh keluarga Hong. Dan Seungcheol sendiri tidak tahu alasannya kenapa Jisoo bisa dipilih. Yang Seungcheol tahu, Jisoo itu menjijikan. Menjijikan karena sejak baru lahir sudah ada di panti asuhan. Berarti Jisoo tidak tahu orang tua kandungnya kan? Dan Seungcheol pikir jangan salahkan dirinya yang sangat ingin meludahi wajah Jisoo saat bertemu dengannya. Jisoo bisa saja hasil dari perbuatan dosa kedua orang tuanya. Bayi tak diharapkan karena hasil hubungan gelap atau hasil benih dari kegiatan yang dilakukan di luar nikah. Entahlah, yang pasti Jisoo adalah anak yang tak diinginkan. Namun hadir dan tumbuh tanpa cinta. Benih yang disambut dengan jutaan rasa penyesalan. Dan Seungcheol rasa itu adalah bukti yang kuat kalau Jisoo hanyalah sumber kesialan. Tidak, Seungcheol tidak ingin Jisoo menjadi bagian dari hidupnya karena Seungcheol rasa ia hanya akan terkena kesialan yang Jisoo tularkan. Seungcheol tidak ingin menjadi inang dari parasit kesialan Hong Jisoo.

Tapi Seungcheol juga tidak ada jalan lain selain berkata iya. Nyatanya Seungcheol masih mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi, Seungcheol masih mencintai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Choi Seungcheol akan melakukannya, melakukan perjodohan. Tapi jangan harap kalau Seungcheol akan menerima seorang Hong Jisoo sepenuh hati. Choi Seungcheol bisa jadi sinting kalau sampai mencintai orang pembawa keburukan itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia bila kesakitan masih terus mengintari Jisoo saat pria Hong itu sudah menjadi istrinya. Saat air mata terus membasahi pipi tirus Hong Jisoo, jangan salahkan Seungcheol dan iblis di dalam dirinya. Choi Seungcheol akan jadi si keparat yang bisa saja menghancurkan Hong Jisoo atau menjadi pembunuhnya secara perlahan.

Karena satu yang mereka tidak tahu itu adalah

Kalau Seungcheol itu sebenarnya...

Seorang pembenci Hong Jisoo.

Dan akan terus menyalahkan takdir karena harus menikahi pria itu.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Hi! Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak untuk yang udah review, follow, dan favorite fict ini. Dan akhirnya ini bisa lanjut! Mansae! Sebenernya aku sedikit ga mood untuk ngetik ini. Aku masih kepikir sama Minghao Oppa. Semoga dia baik-baik aja ya? hehe :D Dan untungnya aku tipe yang masih bisa ngetik meski ga mood. Tapi hasilnya ga maksimal gini. Maaf ya?

Oh ya.. ini balasan untuk kemarin yang review :

 **restiana** : Ini udah lanjut :D Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **sheerin** : oh iya... :D Makasih udah ngingetin. Aku ngetik Verkwan dulu sebelum ngetik ini soalnya. Kamu jeli banget. Kkk~ Seungcheol kan emang sudah belok XD Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **youngchanl** : iyap! Semoga suka kelanjutannya. Makasih ya udah baca dan review :D

 **rena anak babeh** : ini udah lanjut lho~ itu sudah dijawab tuh :D Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Im Hana** : iya, ini udah lanjut. Ga lama kan? :D Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review.

 **Putri836** : ini udah lanjut :D Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **Jell-sii** : iya, sudah cukup. Makanya review lagi untuk chap 2, biar lanjut lagi XD Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **vchim** : ini udah dilanjut. Ikutin aja ceritanya kalo memang penasaran XD harus siap-siap tissue ya? :D Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **byul173** : ceritanya ga sabaran XD Seungcheol sebenernya kan sudah dibilang di atas XD Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **KrisKris** : udah lanjut nih. :D Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **lovejoshua17** : udah lanjut :D Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **Vioolyt** : Seungcheol itu seperti yang dibilang di atas XD apa mempermainkan hati Jisoo termasuk melukai Jisoo? Kita lihat apa yang akan Seungcheol lakukan nanti *smirk :D Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **Bamie Joo** : udah lanjuttt~ :D Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **kkkwon** : ini udah lanjut. Bakal ada Jicheol Jihan juga sebagai pendukung fict ini. Tapi Cheolsoo memang pasangan yang lucu XD dan Soonseok pasti selalu bersatu, aku juga shipper mereka! XD makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **yfriend** : udah lanjut~ :D Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **Peach Prince** : Seungcheol seperti yang dibilang di atas XD Seungcheol memang gay, tapi sayang dia ga naksir Jisoo. Seungcheol emang badboy dan Jisoo memang anak baik-baik. Hehe :D Fict ini akan happy ending, kamu boleh tenang bacanya. Ga papa ga sedia tissue, daster tetangga juga banyak XD Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **cheolsoo97** : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mau nunggu. Wahh, sayangnya aku ga punya wattpad, tapi aku senang kalo bisa baca fict kamu. Semangat nulisnya! :D aku juga Cheolsoo shipper! XD makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Kania Putri** : aku juga penggemar berat Cheolsoo! Kita sama! XD dibaca lanjutannya nihh~ Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review.

 **Guest** : aku penasaran banget nih kamu siapa XD ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **Gigi onta** : ini udah lanjut :D Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

.

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca fict ini. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite. Karena fict ini mungkin tidak akan lanjut kalau ga ada semangat dari kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *bow

Seperti biasa, fict ini bakal lanjut sesuai review. Karena aku ga bisa nulis tanpa semangat dari kalian. Soalnya penulis bukan seorang penulis kalau ga ada pembaca. Jadi jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak setelah kalian membaca. Okay? *wink

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Simple

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu. Seventeen-fic! Cheolsoo! Yaoi! Slight! Soonseok, Verkwan an others! Broke! Jicheol, Jihan!

.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 3]**_

.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo sangat berbeda. Kalau Seungkwan bilang,

"Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jisoo _hyung_? Perbedaan mereka sejauh inti bumi dan langit ketujuh tempat para dewa-dewi tinggal."

Kalau Hansol bertanya lagi,

"Apa sejauh itu?"

Dan Seungkwan akan jawab,

"Oh jelas. Mana ada manusia yang berpikir dengan otak yang terletak di tempurung lututnya." Jawaban sarkastik, tahu kalau Hansol akan membela Seungcheol sebagai seorang sepupu. Membuat Hansol tersenyum geli lalu memeluk Seungkwan sayang.

.

Hong Jisoo

Seseorang yang lebih suka berada di kamar, mencium bau rumah yang menyenangkan. Dia memang berusia lebih dari 20 tahun, tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk pergi ke bar atau club atau diskotik atau pub –Jisoo tidak tahu perbedaannya-. Tidak, ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat yang dipenuhi wanita dengan tampilan mengerikan, wanita dengan gaun panjang yang ketat atau wanita dengan gaun pendek yang seksi. Jisoo sering bergidik sendiri kalau memikirkan hal itu. Baiklah, mungkin karena Jisoo tertarik dengan sesama pria. Tapi serius, Jisoo juga tidak menginginkan bau pria di sana. Pria-pria dengan parfum berbau maskulin yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran, membuat mudah terikat dan berakhir mengenaskan setelah kembali melihat sinar matahari. Setidaknya Jisoo manusia yang hidup dengan moral.

Dan kalau sudah memasuki kamarnya, Jisoo berkali lipat terlihat manis. Duduk di dekat meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela dengan tirai putih transparan, menatap buku dengan kacamata baca yang sedikit melorot di hidung mancungnya. Membaca buku-buku yang dipinjam dari Wonwoo. Jisoo lebih suka meminjam daripada membeli karena tidak suka membaca ulang apa yang sudah pernah dibacanya, tidak mau kamarnya penuh dengan buku yang tidak akan dibacanya untuk kali kedua. Dan Jisoo yang tengah membaca seperti itu adalah salah satu hal termanis di dunia, Wonwoo yang menjamin. Wonwoo, pria dengan mata rubah itu pernah sekali memasuki kamar Jisoo tanpa ijin.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau manis sekali, Jisoo _hyung_! Kalau saja cintaku pada Mingyu tidak sangat besar, sudah kupastikan kau akan habis dalam kungkunganku." Itu yang Wonwoo katakan setelah terpana, membuat Jisoo hanya bisa menggeleng maklum. Dan untung saja Wonwoo datang sendiri, Jisoo jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan tatapan tajam tanda cemburu dari seseorang berkelebihan hormon.

Hal lain yang dilakukan Jisoo di kamarnya adalah bertelentang di atas kasurnya setelah membaca atau setelah apapun yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lelah. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru dipadukan perak pada bagian-bagian tepi. Jisoo, orang asia dengan mata cokelat gelap yang tidak terlalu bening. Terkadang memainkan fokus matanya, membuat sesuatu jadi terlihat buram atau tidak buram. Tapi lebih sering terdiam dan teringat saat ia belum tinggal di tempat ini.

Itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau Jisoo bertelentang saat malam hari yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah atap dengan penuh bintang di tengahnya. Dan jika bintang-bintang itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup awan, Jisoo akan cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar Minki –sahabat pria yang sangat cantik- dan tidur berdesakan berdua. Kamar Minki lebih baik, tidak berlubang besar seperti kamar Jisoo, hanya berlubang-lubang kecil yang jika hujan hanya akan membuat air menetes bukan seperti kehujanan. Dan kalau Jisoo bertelentang yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah tempat tidur yang tipis dan keras. Yang malah membuat punggungnya semakin sakit saat sudah bangun pagi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Jisoo yang dulu dan sekarang tidak terlalu berbeda, masih sama sama bangun pagi. Hanya saja dulu saat ia sudah bangun, ia akan segera berlari ke dapur. Mengambil 1 plastik besar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai nanas, menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan teman-temannya. Masing-masing dapat 1 helai yang dilipat jadi dua. Tapi sekarang Jisoo hanya perlu menyiapkan makanannya sendiri –saat Senior High School, Jisoo tinggal dengan ibunya dan hanya langsung makan makanan yang disediakan para maid-.

Dan Jisoo juga bisa jadi ingat bagaimana ibu –angkatnya- mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Saat itu Jisoo bisa hidup beruntung, melanjutkan Junior High School dengan otaknya. Mendapat beasiswa dan bersekolah dengan baik. Tapi wanita itu datang tepat saat Jisoo sedang membutuhkan bantuan tangan lain agar bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke Senior High School. Mengadopsinya dan tanpa banyak bicara memintanya untuk menyiapkan seluruh peralatannya, keluar dari panti asuhan itu secepatnya. Jisoo jadi ingat dengan orang-orang di panti asuhan itu. Jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar mereka setelah Jisoo ditarik paksa untuk pergi dari sana saat ingin meminta ijin untuk pergi.

.

Hong Jisoo sering kali berpikir mengapa ibu angkatnya mengadopsinya. Karena itu sesuatu yang aneh saat tahu ada yang mau mengadopsinya saat usianya sudah menjelang remaja. Terlebih wanita itu menyambutnya tanpa senyuman, wajahnya arogan dan tatapannya kejam. Dan seorang wanita lain yang harus dipanggilnya kakak juga menunjukkan hal yang sama. Air muka yang berbeda hanya Jisoo temukan saat mereka membicarakan tentang dua orang pria, seorang yang dipanggilnya ayah –dengan senang hati- dan seorang saudara, wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan. Namun hanya sesaat, selanjutnya kembali pada wajah kaku sekeras batu.

Dan bukan karena apapun, hanya karena rasa penasaran besar yang membuncah di dadanya. Jisoo pernah nekat bertanya dengan suara tergagapnya. Seakan kalau ia tidak bertanya, dadanya bisa meledak. Lalu Jisoo bisa lihat tatapan wanita itu semakin dingin, tapi juga ada tatapan penuh kekuasaan yang buat kepala Jisoo serasa hampir jatuh.

"Karena margamu Hong dan kau lahir di tahun 1995." Jawaban itu dingin, nyaris tanpa nada. Dan silakan sebut Jisoo naif karena hanya mengangguk patuh setelahnya, membuat wanita itu kembali menatap layar datar televisi. Jisoo pikir, mungkin wanita itu hanya perlu seseorang dengan tahun lahir 1995. Mungkin, kata perkiraan tanda ketidakyakinan.

.

Karena perasaan terima kasih yang memberi tekanan hinga ke tulang, Jisoo hanya mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Kata terima kasih yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikan wanita itu. Jisoo sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan harus seperti apa kalau wanita itu tidak menjadi malaikat tercantik yang hadir dalam kehidupannya. Bisa jadi ia hancur atau mati sekalian. Jisoo sudah tahu kalau kehidupan itu jahat, sudah tahu kalau dunia itu keras. Harus bekerja keras menahan rasa pahit yang menyengat untuk sekedar makan dan berpakaian yang benar. Mungkin juga Jisoo bisa jadi tidak menggunakan pakaian yang benar kalau kalau keajaiban tidak datang. Mungkin Jisoo akan jadi seorang pria yang mengejar pria tambun berdompet tebal dengan mengandalkan tubuh ramping dan wajah cantiknya. Membuat mereka melempar jibunan uang ke wajahnya setelah membawanya begadang sepanjang malam. Mengerikan.

Dan Hong Jisoo telah menjadi bodoh karena dibutakan perasaan balas budi. Menganggap semua yang wanita itu lakukan adalah serba benar dan serba tepat. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang sering dilukai seakan ingin dihancurkan menjadi sekecil debu. Membuatnya tidak pernah bisa berkata 'senang bertemu denganmu, kebebasan.' Terlalu sering menggeliat kesetanan dengan suara pekikan tertahan saat benda yang terbuat dari kulit menyentuh keras punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya meringkuk ke depan atau mengejang ke belakang. Bangun pagi dengan tanda memanjang merah di punggungnya dan lebam di sekitar perut, lengan atas maupun kakinya. Membuat ia kesulitan berjalan atau melakukan kegiatan lagi. Dan Kwon Soonyoung terkadang langsung berlari dengan mata berair, menghampirinya. Tidak jarang juga Jisoo lihat Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan bibir bergetar bertanya padanya,

" _Hyung_ , apa kau dilukai... lagi?" Suaranya terdengar semakin memelan.

"Terkadang orang yang terluka harus melukai untuk menghapus rasa sakit." Jisoo tersenyum dan membuat Soonyoung langsung terisak detik itu juga.

"Bagaimana.. bisa?" Soonyoung semakin bergetar.

Selalu seperti itu, hampir setiap hari.

.

Dan sudah dikatakan Jisoo adalah orang yang monoton, buta dengan cinta. Jisoo yang manis yakin tidak ada satupun yang ingin mencintainya. Hong Jisoo hanya seorang pria yang hidup karena keajaiban. Hong Jisoo hanya pria bertubuh kurus yang sering menutupi luka-lukanya. Semenjak meninggalkan bangku Senior High School luka-luka di tubuh Jisoo memang berkurang –karena Jisoo tinggal terpisah dari ibu angkatnya-. Tapi yang sering Seungkwan khawatirkan adalah tubuh Jisoo yang semakin kurus.

"Kalau aku bisa membagi sedikit lemakku, sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya. Demi wajah Hansol yang sangat tampan, kau semakin kurus, _hyung_!" Mata khawatir pria Jeju itu menyiratkan kasih sayang, membuat Jisoo tersenyum tipis dan memeluknya sayang.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Bergumam dengan suara lembutnya, membuat Seungkwan sekali lagi mengumpat dalam hati karena ketidakmampuannya menimpali dan hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jisoo dengan perasaan lebih sayang.

.

Tapi ada satu yang tidak pernah Jisoo pikirkan sebelumnya. Alasan lain yang lebih akurat kenapa ia diadopsi. Karena suatu perjanjian yang membuat ibu angkatnya harus mencari seorang pria yang lahir di tahun 1995 dan bermarga Hong. Perjanjian yang tetap dilakukan setelah apapun yang terjadi. Perjodohan, dan itu harus dengan Choi Seungcheol. Choi Sengcheol, pria tampan yang sering Seungkwan teriaki berengsek. Dan Choi seungcheol, pria yang bersikap dingin hanya padanya. Hong Jisoo tahu Choi seungcheol tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Jisoo juga tahu perjodohan itu bukan pilihan tapi keharusan, membuat ia dan Seungcheol harus tetap terdiam meski rantai besi harus menjebak mereka. Hong Jisoo dan Choi seungcheol terjebak rantai besi kekuasaan orang-orang tua itu dan sudah dipastikan tidak ada jalan keluar.

Dan tepat pada malam itu, setelah Jisoo pulang dan membawa tubuh lelahnya ke apartement secepat mungkin, Choi Seungcheol dan orang tuanya datang sebagai tamu. Membuat Jisoo keluar setelah kakaknya meneriakinya. Dan Hong Jisoo tetap terkejut meski tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, membuatnya merasa ada yang mengaduk perutnya dan keringat dingin mulai berdesakkan keluar.

"Choi Seungcheol." Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

Jisoo memandang orang itu dan tangan orang itu bergantian, masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jisoo masih tidak percaya hal ini terjadi sebegini cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin malam ibunya mengatakan tentang perjodohan ini. Itupun hanya melalui telepon.

"Hong Jisoo." Jisoo menjawab lembut sambil tersenyum setelah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ayo duduk." Ibu Jisoo mengintrupsi, membuat orang-orang disana duduk perlahan.

"Ekhem.." Ayah Seungcheol berdehem.

"Jadi maksud kami.." Ayah Seungcheol menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Jisoo merasa gugup.

"Kami akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Seungcheol dan Jisoo."

"APA?!" Jisoo memekik kaget dan Seungcheol melebarkan matanya.

Benar, hal ini terlalu cepat. Jisoo tahu, karena sesuatu terasa menghantam dadanya juga karena wajah terkejut Seungcheol. Jisoo yakin yang sangat yakin kalau Seungcheol pasti sudah mengetahui juga tentang perjodohan ini. Tapi terlihat sekali kalau Seungcheol belum siap dan Jisoo jadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jisoo?" Suara lembut seorang wanita, membuat Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ibu Seungcheol, terlihat cantik dengan wajah lembutnya. Terlebih hal yang melekat padanya adalah sesuatu yang mahal, membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat mempesona di usia yang tidak lagi muda.

"Hmm.." Jisoo menggumam sedikit seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bisa biarkan kami beradaptasi dulu? Kurasa kami belum siap." Jawaban Jisoo tanpa sengaja membuat Seungcheol memandang orang tuanya penuh harap.

Mengangkat tatapan dari vas bunga di meja, ayah seungcheol memandang Jisoo tanpa arti dan pelan-pelan bibirnya sedikit menukik ke atas. Lalu balas menatap Seungcheol yang berubah canggung setelah mata mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kami menentukan kalian harus sudah siap." Ayah Seungcheol berucap tegas, mendapat dengusan kecil frustasi dari putra Choi kebanggaan mereka.

"Kami harus kembali, perkerjaan di Jepang sudah menunggu." Ibu Seungcheol megusap lembut punggung tangan nyonya Hong. Tersenyum sangat lembut.

Dan setelah itu Jisoo harus cepat-cepat berdiri dan menerima pelukan dari Ibu Seungcheol, hangat dan keibuan. Jisoo bisa merasakan kasih sayang di dalamnya, Jisoo jadi ingin menangis.

"Kami pulang, sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kau itu manis dan cantik, tolong jangan buat dirimu terbeban dan menjadi semakin kurus." Setelah itu membelai pipi Jisoo sayang dan kembali tersenyum lembut setelah menjadapat anggukan dari Jisoo.

Setelahnya Jisoo membungkuk hormat dan membiarkan mereka menghilang di balik pintu setelah ibu Seungcheol melakukan hal yang sama pada kakak dan ibunya.

Tapi setelah itu semua, Jisoo bisa melihat tatapan tajam ibu dan kakaknya. Dan dengan sangat cepat kakaknya mendekat dengan amarah di setiap langkahnya.

BRAAKK!

Jangan salahkan iblis yang tiba-tiba merasuki hati kakaknya. Jangan juga salahkan kemapuan bela diri yang wanita itu dapatkan saat masih sekolah. Menendang tubuh Jisoo dengan kuat, membuat Jisoo terlempar ke ujung meja dengan cukup keras.

"Akhh!" Jisoo memekik saat merasakan sakit yang menyengat seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

Tapi wanita itu bagai tanpa ampun, mengangkat tubuh kurus Jisoo lalu membantingnya ke dinding. Sedangkan Hong Jisoo tampak ringan dan tanpa perlawanan, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak tahu diri! Cukup katakan iya dan semua selesai! Buzz! Selesai, Hong Jisoo!" Wanita itu berteriak marah lalu menghantam perut Jisoo berkali-kali dengan tinjunya.

Hong Jisoo, jatuh merosot dengan posisi terduduk. Pria itu sudah nampak lemah, hanya terbatuk-batuk. Tangan bergetar Jisoo terangkat memegangi perutnya. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Dan bibirnya terus merintih kecil diselingi batukkan sebagai penyampaian kesakitan yang tidak mampu disampaikannya.

"Balas budimu, Hong Jisoo. Lakukan apa yang aku mau." Ibunya berbicara, lagi-lagi dengan suara dingin tanpa nada.

Dan hal yang bisa dilihat Jisoo dengan pandangan buramnya adalah kedua wanita itu berjalan keluar _apartement_ -nya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Terakhir, segalanya gelap.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Hi~ akhirnya lanjut juga. Maaf update nya lama. Aku sudah kelas 12, sedangkan ini remake dari fanfictf aku yang aku tulis 3 tahun yang lalu. Memang fanfict nya sudah selesai, tapi perlu waktu untuk mengetiknya. Dan aku ngetik ini benar-benar di waktu yang cuma sebentar-sebentar. Maaf kalau kali ini gak memuaskan, aku bakal berusaha yang terbaik untuk chap selanjutnya. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Dan seperti biasa, fanfict ini bakal lanjut sesuai review karena review readers itu berarti buat author.

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^

.

Balasan review :

 **rena anaknya babeh** : Hahaha XD Seungcheol gak kerasukan itu. Seungcheol papa kamu? Kok gak percaya ya? XD jangan ditonjok Seungcheol nya, kasian. XD Ini Jisoo udah dibuat menderita –dikit sih-. Makasih udah mau nunggu.

 **byul173** : Disini Seungcheol memang kejam. Jisoo menderita? Mau tau? Makanya tunggu chap lainnya XD Makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **restiana** : Bakali nyesel gak ya Seungcheol nya? XD ini udah lanjut, silakan baca. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **yfriend** : ini udah lanjut. Seungcheol bakal cinta Jisoo gak ya? XD makanya, baca chap lainnya XD makasih ya udah baca dan review.

 **Vloolyt** : iya, Seungcheol jahat ya? XD ntar rasain aja dia kalau jatuh dalam pesona Jisoo XD iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **ChiminChim** : Seungcheol mah emang perlu ya kek nya di rukiyah? XD udah lanjut nih, cyn XD makasih udah mau baca dan review ya.

 **vchim** : wahh.. penasaran? Ayuk yuk dibaca kelanjutannya XD makasih ya udah nunggu.

 **bonablebleyu** : udah lanjut kok. Seungcheol emang jahhaaaaattttt banget XD makasih udah mau review dan baca.

 **Peach Prince** : Seungcheol emang jahat. Dan masalah cintanya dia sama Jisoo bakal bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kita lihat aja nanti, bisa jadi kebalikannya lho XD Dan Jisoo memang anak baik-baik kan? Bisa jadi dia pasrah diapa-apa'in dong? Kalo masalah orang yang Jisoo suka? Kita lihat aja nanti *smirk. Makasih support-nya :*

 **niasyadiera** : uwahhh! Welcome to my imagination world, dear! :* Jicheol ada kok, sebagai bantuan supaya makincomplicated. Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review.

 **Jell-ssi** : memang sengaja mau buat reader baper *maafkan. Dan masalah nasib Jisoo? Hanya author yang menentukan *smirk XD Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Gigi onta** : wkwkwk XD Jisoo mah tampang yang enak dinistain *maafkan. Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **cheolsoo rise** : yup, Seungcheol is a bad boy, really bad. Dan ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

.

.

Segitu dulu ya? Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~ Don't forget to review, guys ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Simple

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 4]**_

.

Pria dengan wajah tampan sempurna yang terlihat seperti bukan sepenuhnya asia itu memasuki sebuah mobil mewah dengan gigi bergemeletak. Pria penuh pesona itu, Choi Seungcheol. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Seungcheol tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa seterkendali itu. Choi Seungcheol, nyaris seumur hidupnya tidak pernah bisa menahan amarahnya sampai seapik ini. Setelah sekian lama, Seungcheol akhirnya meloloskan helaan napas panjangnya yang pertama. Seungcheol memang hanya berdua dengan supir pribadinya di mobil mewah ini. Orang tuanya menggunakan mobil mewah lain dan langsung melesat menuju bandara.

"Sial!" Seungcheol menggerutu pelan.

Tubuh tegap setegap batunya bersandar pada sandaran di belakangnya dan tangan kuat semenawan malaikat abadi miliknya terangkat memijat pelipis kanannya.

"Arggh! Sialan si Hong itu! Persetan dengan segala kehidupan di dunia! Kenapa hidupku jadi seberengsek ini?!" Seungcheol menjambak rambutnya kasar lalu memumukul kaca mobil di sebelah kanannya, menghasilkan suara debuman keras.

Seungcheol kembali menghela napas panjang lalu menghempas kepalanya ke belakang dan menutup matanya. Sementara orang di sampingnya hanya menggeleng jengah. Mingming, sahabat Seungcheol sejak masih kecil. Dipungut karena kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya yang nyatanya merupakan sahabat dari ibu Seungcheol. Berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Seungcheol dan tidak pernah memanggil Seungcheol dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Karena, yang benar saja? Memanggil seorang tanpa moral dan etika dengan sebutan _hyung_? Mingming bisa mati tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mingming.." Seungcheol memanggil dengan suara seraknya yang rendah. Membuat siapa saja merinding mendengarnya.

"Ke tempat biasa.." Seungcheol melanjutkan.

" _No alchohol tonight, Choi. No more."_ Mingming menyahut sama rendah, mata sipit tajamnya memandang jalanan di depannya penuh minat.

" _Damn! You just a driver! You fucking-_ arrggh!" Seungcheol menggeram marah dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

" _A driver, your guard, and your bestfriend ever. Corrected, so_?" Mingming menampilkan senyum main-main dan menoleh pada Seungcheol sekali.

" _So?! Then watch your mouth_! Aku bisa saja memecatmu dan menendangmu hingga berakhir di jalanan!"

" _Forget what happened in the past?_ Aku bahkan dengan mudah bisa mematahkan tanganmu. Lalu bagaimana kau menendangku keluar? Kalau hanya melemparku dengan tanganmu pun tidak bisa?" Suara kepuasannya diakhiri dengan tawa kemenangan.

" _Okay_! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu." Seungcheol bergidik ngeri, ingat bagaimana Mingming mematahkan tulang lengan bawah tangan kirinya karena ia membantah. Mingming memang berperan untuk menjaganya karena orang tuanya sendiri tidak memiiki banyak waktu bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Mingming, _please_. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekarang." Dan Seungcheol bisa dengar helaan napas berat dari sebelah kirinya.

" _Okay, just a bottle. And then we go home."_ Mingming memutar setir menuju daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Mencari tempat termewah dan yang paling menyenangkan bagi Seungcheol. Jujur, Mingming menyayangi Seungcheol sebagai saudaranya. Saudara malang yang selama ini hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya.

.

.

Dingin terasa menyerap mauk menusuk tulang tubuh ringkih yang masih terbaring di lantai tanpa alas. Matanya masih terpejam, masih tertidur lelap-pingsan- setelah hantaman dan pukulan yang meninggalkan tanda biru dan kehitaman juga kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Tapi tidak terlalu lama kemudian, tubuh itu bergerak menggeliat lalu tersentak dan meggeliat lebih pelan dengan mata terpejam dan wajah berkerut saat merasa tulang punggungnya seperti ingin patah.

"Oh... Astaga..." Bibirnya mendesis kecil.

Matanya terbuka perlahan saat mendengar bebunyian mendesir. Dia pikir itu bunyi hujan, tapi rupanya hanya bebunyian kendaraan yang seperti menyatakan hari telah dimulai. Namun langit tampak gelisah, menampilkan gumpalan-gumpalan tebal keabuan dengan latar biru yang menyejukkan.

" _ **Bangun, pemalas! Hong Jisoo sialan!"**_

Sungguh! Jisoo sudah membuka matanya, sudah benar-benar terbangun meski masih merasa pening. Tapi mimpi buruk dari bilik memori masih menghampirinya. Terasa menghantam kepalanya yang membuatnya kembali menutup mata dan mendesis lebih keras karena pening lebih hebat yang tiba-tiba mendengungkan telinganya.

"Oh.. Astaga.." Jisoo mengucapkan dua kata yang sama dengan suara serak.

Tapi degungan itu hanya sebentar, membuat Jisoo membuka matanya lagi. Hong Jisoo mencoba bangun dengan tangan kiri memegang kepalanya dan tangan kanan menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya tampak kurus dan bergetar seperti ranting kering yang rapuh, mungkin sedikit saja ditekan itu akan patah. Dan dengan erangan penuh kesakitan, Jisoo mencapai pinggiran nakas dengan tangan kirinya. Jisoo sudah nyaris berdiri, tapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi tersentak saat perutnya terasa sangat nyeri. Jisoo kembali terjatuh dengan tangan kanan lebih dulu menyentuh lantai dengan rasa kebas tiba-tiba yang membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Membuat bunyi debuman pada nakas yang posisinya semakin menjauh dari tempat semestinya. Pria manis itu berteriak tanpa suara dengan tubuh melengkung ke belakang dan wajah mendongak. Tangan kirinya memeluk perutya yang semakin terasa nyeri dan kebas.

"Sa... kit..." Jisoo mendesis lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh kurusnya menegang. Reflek, tangan kirinya menuju ke depan bibirnya saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar melalui kerongkongannya. Hong Jisoo terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan mengeluarkan suara seperti lolongan kesakitan yang terdengar sangat kecil karena usaha mengeluarkan muntahannya. Dan tepat setelah cairan itu keluar, mata bermanik cokelat Jisoo melebar.

"D-da-darah..." Jisoo tergagap.

Darah itu keluar bersama cairan bening berasa asam. Cukup membuat Jisoo ingat kalau dirinya tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin siang dan pingsan sejak malam hingga pagi. Tubuh ringkih itu mencoba bangun lagi dengan wajah basah berkerut dan tubuh bergetar hebat. Setidaknya Jisoo mencoba memusatkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"Shh..." Bibir pucat itu kembali mengeluarkan ringisan. Sementara peluh sudah menetes-netes dari keningnya. Hingga akhirnya Hong Jisoo berdiri dengan tubuh yang limbung. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan matanya nyaris terpejam. Dan salah satu hal tersulit yang Hong Jisoo rasakan dalam hidupnya adalah menggunakan kakinya setelah 'pemukulan'. Kakinya akan terasa kebas dan sangat nyeri hingga tidak lagi peka dengan dinginnya udara. Kakinya memang tidak dipukuli secara langsung, tapi bantingan pada tubuhnya di ujung nakas membuat nyeri terasa merambat hingga ujung ibu jari kaki.

"Pe-pelan... Shhh.. Sa-kit..." Jisoo lagi-lagi mendesis dengan suara bisik yang berisik.

Jisoo sebenarnya hanya ingin memeriksa sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dan Hong Jisoo dengan mulut bergerak-gerak penuh bunyi desis kesakiatan berhasil mencapai gagang pintu. Memutar gagang itu dan mendesah lelah setelahnya. Pintu apartement-nya terbuka dengan terlalu mudah, hanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bergetar

"Selalu seperti ini... Shh..." Suara bisik penuh kekesalan itu juga diakhiri ringisan.

Selalu seperti itu. Hong Jisoo sudah menduga, selalu seperti itu. Setelah 'pemukulan' pintu selalu ditutup tanpa terkunci. Jisoo pikir tidak akan jadi masalah kalau itu kamar tidur pribadinya di rumah utama. Tapi ini adalah _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal sendiri. Jisoo pikir dia akan benar-benar bersyukur dan merasa beruntung kalau yang masuk adalah teman-temanya. Mereka bisa membantunya bangun dan paling tidak memapahnya untuk sekedar meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tapi kalau yang datang adalah seorang pria tambun mesum yang selalu mendatangi simpanannya yang tinggal di sebelah _apartement_ Jisoo dan justru memasuki _apartement_ -nya dalam keadaan mabuk. Jisoo pikir ia sudah tidak akan hidup lagi. Dan Hong Jisoo sekali lagi mendesah, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih lelah. Memilih menutup pintunya lagi dan segera membersihkan diri.

Deg!

Baru saja tubuhnya berbalik dengan sedikit bersusah payah, matanya menatap sesuatu di lantai. Merah, darah dari muntahan dan satu lagi yang berbentuk telapak tangan. Manik mata Jisoo bergerak –gerak dengan kosong. Jisoo mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan dan menatapi bagian telapak, merah. Ternyata tangannya mengenai pecahan vas bunga saat terjatuh karena mencoba berdiri tadi. Dan mata kecokelatan pekat penuh kelelahan itu terangkat lagi, memandangi lantai merah tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar. Jisoo menutup matanya, tangan kirinya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng gelisah. Dan setelah melangkah sekali ke belakang karena limbung, semua pening yang dirasakannya hilang. Jisoo mencoba membuka matanya dan pupil matanya bergetar dan mengecil secara menakutkan. Di sana, di dekat nakas, ibu dan kakaknya berdiri dengan ekspresi sekeras batu.

" _ **Darahmu, sialan! Bersihkan tanpa sisa! Atau aku akan menggosok wajahmu di jalanan agar terlihat merah menggoda."**_ Kakaknya berbicara dengan nada dingin, memberi kesan tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh Jisoo bergetas hebat.

"A-a-ku k-kerjakan..." Jisoo tergagap lalu menyeret tubuhnya meraih tisu di meja.

" _ **Cepat!"**_ Kakaknya menggebrak nakas, sedangkan ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa menusuk jantungnya. Membuat atmosfer terasa mendesaknya untuk ambruk detik itu juga.

"I-i-iy-iya..." Gagap Jisoo semakin parah. Jisoo semakin menyeret dengan paksa tubuhnya yang beberapa kali nyaris jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri.

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jisoo mendekati genangan darah di lantai lalu mendudukkan dirinya yang sudah terasa akan tumbang. Tangan bergetarnya menarik tisu dengan gerakan ceroboh lalu mulai menggosok dengan berurai air mata.

.

.

"Tadi malam! Segalanya sudah dibicarakan tadi malam!" Cara Seungcheol mengatakannya membuat kening Hansol berkerut. Terlalu berapi dan menggebu-gebu. Lebih cocok disebut berlebihan untuk seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tahu semuanya.

"Sayang... Sudah lama menunggu?" Seungkwan datang dengan anggunnya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Hansol, bermaksud memberi sedikit angin surga untuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak juga." Hansol tersenyum, hendak berdiri untuk menarik kursi Seungkwan. Tapi urung setelah Seungkwan menyatakan tidak perlu dengan gelagatnya.

"Sudah pesan sesuatu, sayang?" Hansol memandang Seungkwan dan memberi tatapan lembut penuh cinta yang selalu membuat Seungkwan jatuh berkali-kali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hanya _green tea_. Aku sedang diet." Dan Hansol malah menghela napas lelah, nampak khawatir.

Mereka sedang di cafe milik Mingyu yang berdiri untuk pembuktian cintanya pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo, mewujudkan permintaan pria emo itu.

" _Damn_! Sebenarnya kalian akan atau tidak akan mendengarkan aku ha?!" Seungcheol menggeram tertahan, merasa terabaikan.

Sebenarnya hari ini mereka bertemu karena Seungcheol. Seungcheol menelepon Hansol di pagi hari dengan heboh dan memberi tahu Hansol dengan teriakan-teriakan idiot. Membuat Hansol merasa pening seketika dan berakhir dengan meminta bertemu di cafe sahabat tan mereka, berangkat setelah mengirim pesan pada Seungkwan untuk bergegas.

"Kami akan. Sekarang coba ceritakan pelan-pelan, jangan sambil berteriak seperti kera idiot." Seungkwan menyahut sambil menopang dagunya di telapak tangan kanan. Tampak keterlaluan cantik untuk Hansol.

"Sialan..." Seungcheol mengumpat pelan lalu menghela napas sekali.

"Segalanya telah dibicarakan tadi malam.." Seungcheol mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih terkendali.

"Kami bertamu ke _apartement_ -nya, ada kakaknya dan ibunya juga-"

"Mereka datang? Setahuku ibu Jisoo _hyung_ tinggal di Amerika dengan alasan menjaga cabang perusahaan mereka di sana. Itu berarti mereka memang sudah merencanakannya." Hansol menyahut dengan wajah mengernyit, tanda ia kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Itu bukan urusannku." Seungcheol memandang Hansol acuh. Sudah dikatakan bukan kalau Seungcheol punya rasa toleransi yang sedikit sekali?

"Pesanan tiba! Wah... Seungkwanie jadi pengunjung." Minghao datang dengan nampan di tangannya dan senyum manis di wajahnya yang kecil.

"Sehari saja jadi pengunjung, sedang lelah jadi pelayan." Seungkwan tersenyum sampai pipi bulatnya terangkat lucu dan matanya menyipit, tampak kekanakkan.

"Baiklah. Silakan dilanjutkan. _Hyung_ akan kembali bekerja, Seungkwanie." Minghao melangkah menjauh setelah mencubit pipi Seungkwan gemas.

"Sampai mana tadi?" Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia sedang meningat-ingat.

"Sampai orang tuanya juga datang?" Manik hitam legam Seungcheol bergulir sedikit untuk menatap dua sejoli itu bergantian lalu berdehem setelah melihat anggukan Seungkwan dan Hansol.

"Dan setelah ayahku mengatakannya, ia terlihat terkejut. La-"

"Jelas saja terkejut. Dia baru saja tahu sehari sebelumnya." Seungkwan memotong perkataan Seungcheol dengan kelewat santai lalu meminum _green tea_ -nya dengan gerak gemulai.

"Sialan! Jangan memotong perkataanku!" Seungcheol memandang Seungkwan tajam, dibalas lambaian penuh celaan dan wajah malas. Membuat kekesalan Seungcheol semakin menjadi.

"Lanjutkan saja, _hyung_." Hansol jengah juga mendengar kalimat umpatan untuk pacarnya.

"Lalu dia meminta waktu untuk kami saling beradaptasi dan dikabulkan. Selesai, itu saja." Seungcheol menyudahi celotehnya lalu menghela napas panjang sekali. Mengabaikan Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba menegang dan kaku.

"Setelah itu kalian pergi?! Jangan bilang saat kalian meninggalkannya, ia masih bersama kakak dan ibunya!" Seungkwan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan mata melotot, membuat Seungcheol dan Hansol nyaris melompat karena terkejut.

Mata pria Jeju itu semakin membesar setelah melihat anggukan kepala bingung dan terkejut Seungcheol yang tampak bodoh.

"Kita harus ke _apartement_ Jisoo _hyung_ sekarang, Sol! Ayo!" Seungkwan menarik Hansol keluar dengan cepat, membuat Seungcheol semakin melongo kebingungan.

Dan entah mata Seungcheol yang sedang bermasalah atau apapun. Tapi ia sempat melihat air mana menetes keluar dari mata kanan Seungkwan. Jujur, Seungcheol jadi sedikit khawatir, tapi ia akhirnya lebih memilih mengendik bahu acuh.

.

.

Tubuh Jisoo masih terduduk di lantai, masih menangis sesegukan. Tangan kanan rapuhnya yang gemetar menggenggam segumpal tisu yang sudah merah pekat karena darah kepunyaannya sendiri. Tangan kiri kurusnya masih menggosok lantai. Kepalanya menunduk sangat dalam, kalau bisa wajahnya mungkin saja sudah menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"A-aku se-sedang membersihkannya! J-jangan pukul a-aku!" Jisoo berteriak histeris dengan gagap karena ketakutan.

Wajah manisnya tampak berantakan dan sangat basah. Namun di tengah perasaan tertekan, kepalanya lagi-lagi terasa pening dan berputar. Tapi Jisoo masih membuka matanya, menatap noda kemerahan yang tampak tidak begitu jelas di matanya.

" _ **Bangunlah, honey. Kau tidak pantas seperti ini.**_ _"_ Lembut. Sebuah suara yang Jisoo kenal. Sebuah suara yang ia rindukan. Membuat tubuh sekurus rantingnya bergetar lebih hebat.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Kembalilah.." Jisoo bergumam lirih, semakin menggosok lantai dengan air mata yang juga menderas.

" _ **Harus bersih, sialan!**_ _"_ Suara teriakan kakaknnya kembali menghantam keras jantungnya.

"Tidak!" Jisoo menyahut teriakan di kepalanya dengan teriakan frustasi yang memilukan, seperti lolongan yang terdengar terlalu menyedihkan.

" _ **Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan..**_ _"_ Tapi sebuah suara lembut menyentuh hangat hatinya.

"Kembalilah. Tolong kembalilah.." Suaranya melemah, sementara tangan kurusnya terus menggosok dengan lebih brutal. Tidak menyadari lantai yang digosoknya tidak lagi berwarna kemerahan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Lama banget ya? Maaf banget. Semoga kalian puas sama update yang ini. Jangan lupa review, review kalian peting banget buat aku terus nulis. Dan seperti biasa, ff ini bakal update atau ga sesuai review. Soalnya aku perlu support kalian untuk terus menulis.

.

Balasan review:

 **restiana :** aduduh T_T aku lagi ga mau nyiksa Seungcheol nih. Gimana? Siksa Jisoo aja dulu ya? XD thanks udah baca dan review.

 **youngchanl :** Iya, habis Jisoo mukanya keliatan enak sih buat disiksa XD ga deng. Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

 **Putri836 :** yang ngebanting kakaknya lho~ XD tapi ibunya juga kejam sih. Aku udah lanjut nih, dibaca ya? makasih ya udah mau baca dan review.

 **rena anaknya babeh :** aku maunya Jisoo menderita, gimana ini? XD Jisoo kurus banget sih. Makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca dan review.

 **byul173 :** nikah entaran, nunggu aku udah niat bikin mereka nikah XD ga deng. Mereka banyak halang rintang, nikahnya lama. Penasaran? Makanya, baca chap selanjutnya! XD eh? Byuntae~ masa menderitanya yang itu? XD makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Aysrwg :** 'emesh emesh eungg'kenapa? XD ini udah lanjut, mari dibaca. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **VhyJisoo :** ini udah dilanjutin, ayo dibaca thanks udah mau baca dan review.

 **Gigi onta :** kita samaan lho, suka Jisoo dinista in *tos XD aku udah ngelanjutin, dibaca mari~ makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca dan review.

 **vchim :** aku berusaha banget buat jalan cerita ga ketebak. So, pastikan pertahanin rasa penasaran kamu dan baca terus ya? XD makasih ya udah mau baca dan review.

 **Reichannn :** kalau Jisoo nya mati, ff ini mah masa tamat? XD makanya, mari siksa Jisoo! HAHAHA XD aku udah lanjut, yuk yuk dibaca! ;) thanks ya udah baca dan review.

.

Segitu dulu ya? Jangan lupa review~

You reviewing and I writing ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Simple

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 5]**_

.

.

.

" _Hyung!_ " Seungkwan berlari kencang dengan seruan-seruan kecil di tengah napasnya yang memburu. Dan Hansol mengawasinya dengan sabar, ikut berlari dan berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan pacaranya.

"Jisoo _hyung_!" Seungkwan berteriak sampai terdengar serak sesaat setelah membuka pintu apartemen Jisoo dengan beringas.

Jisoo, pria kurus itu terlihat terduduk di lantai dengan wajah dan tubuh yang basah. Kepalanya menoleh dengan kaku dan matanya terlihat penuh dengan ketakutan. Bibirnya pucat dan bergetar dengan sedikit terbuka. Napasnya terengah dan terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Hong Jisoo tiba-tiba terlihat panik dengan ekspresi yang semakin mengerikan.

"K-Kwan. Ti-tidak. Pergi, p-pergi sebelum kau terluka. Pergi! " Jisoo berteriak frustasi dengan warna wajah yang semakin tampak mati. Membuat Seungkwan mulai menangis dan terhuyung ke arah Hansol yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Mereka bisa memukulmu, Kwan! Pergi!" Jisoo sekali lagi berteriak sekuat tenaga, mencoba mengingatkan Seungkwan. Jisoo takut kalau kakak dan ibunya akan menyakiti Seungkwan. Dan hati seorang Hong Jisoo tidak menginginkan itu.

"Tidak, tidak..." Seungkwan menggeleng kuat dengan suara frustasi yang terdengar seperti racauan.

"Pergi. Pergi!" Kali ini suara Jisoo terdengar lebih lirih. Dua manik cokelat gelapnya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, seakan melihat kilatan-kilatan yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba napasnya terdengar tersengal dan tangan kurusnya yang bergetar terangkat, memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan putus asa. Menghasilkan tatapan nanar dan gelengan lemah dari Hansol yang masih menyangga tubuh Seungkwan yang semakin bergetar.

"Jangan. _Hyung_ , jangan..." Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya, hatinya terasa nyilu dan perih saat melihat kesakitan membakar dan menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan s-sakiti a-ku! La-lari, Kwan! Lari!" Jisoo memukul kepalanya dengan lebih brutal. Membuat darah dari tangan kanannya mengotori sisi wajahnya dan rambutnya yang lepek.

"Tidak. Berhenti, _hyung_ -" Napas pria Jeju itu tercekat.

"Hentikan!" Seungkwan tiba-tiba berteriak kalap dengan rasa frustasi yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Boo, tenanglah. Boo." Hansol mengusap bahu Seungkwan lembut, wajahnya terlihat mengerut prihatin. Dan sedetik setelahnya, Seungkwan berlari dengan langkah yang terlihat bergetar. Memeluk Jisoo yang malah memberontak.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, _hyung_." Seungkwan dengan keras kepala tetap memeluk tubuh Jisoo yang memberontak lemah. Mencoba juga untuk terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

Dan Hansol masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Hansol terlihat tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu sebelah kiri. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. Wajahnya menengadah mengeluarkan suara geraman yang seperti berasal dari belakang tenggorokan. Hansol sedang prihatin, pemandangan di depannya terlalu memilukan.

" _Hyung_! Bangun! Ya Tuhan!" Suara seperti racauan yang tinggi milik Seungkwan kembali terdengar, membuat Hansol menegang dengan tidak biasa.

"Hansol! Hansol!" Seungkwan berteriak lagi dan Hansol berjalan cepat mendekati dua tubuh itu di lantai.

"Pa-panggil seseorang! Soo-Soonyoung _hyung_! A-atau Seo-Seokmin _hyung_! A-atau! Si-siapapun! Siapapun, Hansol!-"

"Sayang, sayang." Hansol berjongkok dan meremas sedikit bahu Seungkwan. Mencoba menenangkan pacarnya yang tergagap karena kepanikan.

"Aku akan. Aku akan, sayang. Tapi biarkan aku terlebih dahulu merebahkan tubuh Jisoo _hyung_ ke tempat yang lebih nyaman." Hansol berujar lembut, tapi masih ada ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Ya, ya, Hansol!" Dan Seungkwan langsung berdiri menuju pintu kamar Jisoo dan membukanya sesaat setelah Hansol mengambil tubuh Jisoo dari pangkuannya.

Hansol mengangkat Jisoo dengan mengernyit. Entah mengapa, tapi tubuh Jisoo terlalu mudah untuk Hansol angkat, terlalu ringan. Dan Hansol berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang sudah Seungkwan buka lebih lebar. Meletakkan tubuh Jisoo di ranjang yang tampak rapi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Jisoo _hyung_ terluka! Jisoo _hyung_ terlihat lemah! Aku payah! Aku tidak berguna! Astaga, Hansol! Apa yang harus-" Teriakan di tengah sengalan itu berhenti sesaat setelah sepasang tangan meremas lembut kedua bahunya.

"Seungkwan, sayang, Boo." Hansol memanggil di tengah sengalan napas Seungkwan yang berisik. Mengintrupsi pacarnya agar tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Ia terluka kan? Jisoo _hyung_ terluka kan, sayang?" Dan Hansol bisa lihat kepala Seungkwan yang mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong yang bergetar.

"Karena itu, obati lukanya. Bersihkan darahnya. Setelah itu kau akan merasa berguna, sayang."

"Ya, ya, Hansol." Seungkwan berjalan setengah berlari menuju dapur, mencari kotak pertolongan pertama.

Hansol memandang sekilas Seungkwan yang tampak berantakan, lalu segera meraih ponselnya. Menekan dengan cepat layar persegi panjang itu lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

"Seokmin _hyung_ , segera ke apartemen Jisoo _hyung_." Hansol berbicara dengan suara rendah dan wajah yang tampak keras.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jisoo _hyung_ terluka... lagi."

.

.

"Ya, sayang. Aku tunggu. Ya, tidak usah tergesa-gesa. Aku ingin pacarku terlihat manis saat bertemu denganku. Ya, haha... Aku akan menciummu nanti, sampai jumpa." Seungcheol menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dari telinganya, bibirnya nampak menukik ke atas.

Setelah kepergian Hansol dan Seungkwan yang terlalu terburu-buru, Seungcheol merasa seperti orang bodoh. Membuatnya ingin menghirup udara segar bersama pacarnya yang manis. Choi Seungcheol, sebenarnya bisa saja meminta salah satu penggemarnya untuk menemaninya. Tapi tidak, Seungcheol ingin pacarnya yang menemaninya, bukan orang lain. Dan Seungcheol sekarang terlihat idiot dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang terlihat melamun.

"... _hyung_? Seungcheol _hyung_?" Demi apapun, kenapa ada makhluk sok tampan dari China yang datang mengganggunya?

"Oh, Junhui?" Wajah Seungcheol masih terlihat idiot.

"Bukan, ini pria tertampan di dunia." Dan wajah Seungcheol jadi berubah tampak malas.

"Kau tidak mendengar sapaanku, _hyung_." Junhui berujar santai dengan logat China yang tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Aku melamun-"

"Aku tahu, tidak usah diberitahu pun, aku tahu." Wajah Junhui semakin membuat Seungcheol kesal.

"Sedang apa di sini? Tidak ada kelas?" Seungcheol merasa kalau dirinya jadi orang baik saat ini. Karena, setidaknya Seungcheol masih ingat kalau Junhui pacar sepupu Mingyu.

"Menemui Minghao, apa lagi? Lagipula kelasku pukul 11 nanti." Junhui mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memainkan benda persegi panjang di tangannya, memutar-mutarnya tanpa tujuan.

" _Hyung_ , kalau _hyung_?" Junhui sekali lagi menatap Seungcheol, tapi kali ini penuh minat.

"Menunggu pacarku, apa lagi? Lagipula aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." Seungcheol meniru cara Junhui berbicara meski tidak sepenuhnya meniru, membuat Junhui mengerling malas.

"Pacar? Pacar, pacar. Kata itu terdengar murahan dan tidak berarti saat keluar dari mulutmu." Nada suara Junhui terdengar meledek dan Seungcheol hanya menghela napas kesal.

"Bukannya aku memulai adu argumen atau apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi kau... nyatanya kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang cinta." Junhui menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan gerakan lambat yang terlihat terlalu mempesona.

"Junhui, dia pacarku! Dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan padaku apa itu cinta atau hal sialan yang berkaitan dengan itu!"

" _See_? Hal yang kau sebut sialan itu adalah cinta. _But, wel_ l... wajar saja kau mengumpat pada hal terindah di kehidupan. Nyatanya, kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta karena kau tidak mencintainya." Seungcheol tidak tahu kalau bahasa Korea Junhui sudah sebagus itu. Tapi Seungcheol juga tidak tahu kalau dengan bagusnya bahasa Korea anak itu, membuat pria China itu jadi sekurangajar ini.

"Junhui! _Watch your mouth_!" Seungcheol mendesis nyaring dengan garis rahang yang mengeras,

"Apa? Kau bahkan tahu tubuh makhluk itu bukan sepenuhnya milikmu. Jangan sampai rasa sayangmu membuatmu harus berpura-pura mencintainya. Sayang dan cinta itu berbeda. Ya, ia kesepian. Dan kau menyayangi dan menemaninya hanya sebagai seorang kakak. Hidup bukan kepura-puraan! Lihat yang pasti! Lihat ke depan! Ada orang yang lebih baik darinya." Junhui berujar gemas, sedikit banyak geram dengan Seungcheol.

"Junhui, kau..." Seungcheol berujar terlalu lirih karena apa yang Junhui katakan terlalu tepat.

" _Hyung_ , kau punya hati malaikat. Kau mempunyai itu, tapi kau salah menggunakannya. Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk menerima hati malaikatmu. Aku pergi." Junhui berbisik dengan bibir yang sangat dekat dengan cuping telinga Seungcheol, sementara Seungcheol hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Junhui tersenyum puas lalu bangkit dan beranjak ke ruangan khusus pelayan.

Seungcheol terdiam, entah kenapa perkataan Junhui terasa tepat menampar hatiya. Terlalu membekas dan mengena. Membuat Seungcheol tetap diam dengan manik hitam yang bergerak-gerak dan napas yang tampak tenang. Hingga sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan itu membuat Seungcheol langsung berjengit.

" _Hyung_ , sudah lama menunggu?" Orang itu bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar manja.

"A-ah! Ti-tidak juga, sayang." Seungcheol benar-benar tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata, suara Jihoon ternyata berhasil menariknya.

"Jihoonie. Duduklah, sayang." Seungcheol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jihoon selembut yang ia bisa, lalu menggiring pria mungilnya agar duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Cepat sekali. Kukira akan perlu paling tidak 15 menit untuk ke sini." Dan Seungcheol bisa lihat Jisoon yang tertawa dengan manis, Seungcheol jadi sedikit mengernyit.

"Itu kalau dari apartemenku." Seungcheol semakin mengernyit dan Jihoon terkekeh, masih dengan manis.

"Saat kau menelepon, sebenarnya aku sedang berada di dekat sini. Sengaja saja ingin mengerjaimu."

"Begitu?" Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memberikan tatapan nakal.

"Hmm... dan aku sempat bermain sebentar dengan Mingming, di mobilmu." Jihoon menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Bermain?" Wajah Seungcheol berubah mengerut dalam seketika.

"Aku hanya bermain dengan bibirnya saja, tidak lebih." Jihoon memainkan jari-jari Seungcheol yang panjang dan besar.

Seungcheol menghela napas sekali, tahu yang sangat tahu maksud pembicaraan Jihoon.

"Aku mengerti, sayang." Seungcheol tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup punggung tangan Jihoon sambil menatap pria mungilnya yang tampak tersenyum sangat bahagia.

.

.

Entah ini sudah keberapa kali pria bertubuh sintal itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Pria itu masih tampak berantakan dan di pakaiannya masih nampak noda-noda kemerahan. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya tampak berkeringat. Diihat dari pergerakan tubuhnya, dia nampak sangat khawatir. Dan dia bersumpah demi apapun kalau menunggu disaat seperti ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ia tahu. Waktu terasa sangat lambat, seakan melata. Dan atmosfir terasa sangat dingin, seakan beku.

"Hansol! Kenapa mereka belum juga tiba?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada suara yang tidak sabaran.

"Sabar, Boo. Mungkin sedang di jalan. Mereka juga harus ke sini bersama Jonghyun _hyung_. Sabarlah, sayang." Hansol berusaha menenangkan Seungkwan yang tampak semakin khawatir.

"Kau hanya bisa berkata 'Sabar, Boo'; 'Sabarlah, sayang'. Sementara Jisoo hyung masih terbaring di sana, tidak bergerak dan belum juga bangun. Kita perlu Jonghyun _hyung_ , Sol! Kau tahu hanya dia yang bisa membantu kita untuk mengobati Jisoo _hyung_!" Seungkwan memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Dan Hansol hanya diam, melawan atau membela diri sama dengan cari mati. Hansol pernah mencoba sekali, rasanya sedetik seakan seperti setahun. Seungkwan yang marah padanya sama dengan tidak memberi belaian.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'Jonghyun _hyung_ ' yang selalu mereka sebut sedari tadi. Dia Kim Jonghyun, tepatnya Kim Jonghyun kakak kandung Kim Mingyu. Jonghyun, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris Kim Corp namun malah memberikan posisi itu pada adiknya yang tampan. Katanya tidak cocok dan tidak nyaman menduduki posisi itu, lebih memilih menjadi dokter. Mengabdi di masyarakat dan menjadi dokter pribadi Jisoo atas permintaan Mingyu.

Dan demi Seungkwan yang selalu tampak cantik, Hansol merasa keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Pintu terbuka secara kasar, memotong perkataan Seungkwan yang dari hulu ke hilir. Dibuka oleh Soonyoung yang tanpa permisi.

"Dimana Jisoo?" Jonghyun yang tampak tampan dengan kemeja berwanrna biru langit bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Di-di kamar. Ayo, _hyung_ , aku antar." Seungkwan berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti Soonyoung dan Jonghyun yang berjalan beriringan. Meninggalkan Hansol dan Seokmin.

"Sol!" Seokmin memanggil Hansol dengan sedikit berbisik, matanya memandang waspada pada orang-orang yang memasuki kamar Jisoo.

"Hansol!" Sekali lagi Seokmin memanggil, memastikan perhatiaan Hansol tertuju padanya.

"Ya. bicaralah, _hyung_." Hansol mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap Seokmin dengan fokus yang terbelah.

"Aku khawatir, terlalu khawatir." Seokmin memulai dan wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Apa kita harus menguak yang sebenarnya?" Seokmin menatap Hansol yang kali ini nampak berkali lipat tidak fokus.

"Jangan. Semua sudah terlambat, semua sudah sangat terlambat. Jika kita melakukannya, akan banyak yang mengalami kehancuran. Aku, kau, Seungkwan, Soonyoung _hyung_ , Wonwoo _hyung_ , Mingyu _hyung_ , Junhui _hyung_ , Minghao _hyung_ dan... dan yang lainnya. Yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan. Tapi yang utama adalah kehancuran Jisoo _hyung_ yang pasti akan merasa terkhianati." Hansol mengambil napas perlahan dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak khawatir.

"Tidak, jangan. Biarkan Jisoo _hyung_ menguaknya sendiri. Aku hanya perlu bersiap untuk menyangga Seungkwan dan kau hanya perlu bersiap merengkuh Soonyoung _hyung_ yang mungkin saja menangis keras. Kita hanya perlu bersiap untuk menenangkan orang yang kita cintai." Hansol berucap lemah dan Seokmin hanya menunduk lesu dengan wajah setengah melamun.

"Hansol, entah kenapa aku rasa Seungcheol _hyung_ juga akan hancur. Sangat hancur."

.

.

"Mingming?" Seungcheol memanggil sesaat setelah menutup pelan pintu besar dan mewah di belakangnya.

Jujur, Seungcheol sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. Sembarang dicium Jihoon, diusir dari mobil, dan disuruh pulang dengan taksi. Seungcheol tiba-tiba merasa kalau itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Mingming?" Dan sekarang anak itu menghilang. Maksud Seungcheol bukan hilang yang benar-benar hilang. Tapi hilang tanpa sahutan, Seungcheol jadi takut sendiri. Seungcheol AB, dan jalan pikiran AB memang sulit dimengerti.

"Mingming?!" Jujur, Seungcheol jadi semakin takut. Ia dan Mingming tinggal sindiri, suruhan terbaik ayahnya belum tiba karena memang pesawat mereka terlambat berangkat. Mereka tinggal bersama suruhan yang bukan yang terbaik, bisa saja ada orang-orang yang ingin men-

"Apa?" Astaga, Mingming sialan. Manusia bermata kucing itu benar-benar membuat Seungcheol gemas. Seungcheol rasanya benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Mingming, melempar kepalanya ke Benua Antartika, dan menghanyutkan tubuhnya di Lautan Pasifik. Tapi itu kalau Seungcheol sengaja menghapus memorinya tentang keluarbiasaan Mingming mematahkan tangannya.

Mingming, pria itu duduk sangat santai di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang terangkat di atas meja. Duduk di depan televisi yang menampilkan satah satu program musik. Sekarang menatap sangsi Seungcheol dengan wajah yang masih tampak tampan.

"Kenapa tidak menyahut?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan rasa kesal setengah mati.

"Kau yang mengusirku, lalu kau yang kesal?" Mingming menatap Seungcheol tak kalah kesal, alisnya menukik tajam dan ekspresinya mengeras.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Dan masalah tadi, kau tahu itu keinginan Jihoon. Aku tidak mampu menolaknya, ia seperti adikku sendiri. sama sepertimu." Pandangan mata Seungcheol berubah lembut. Pelan-pelan Seungcheol berjalan ke sisi lani Mingming dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Sama? Kau sebut itu sama? Itu sama sekali tidak sama! Bahkan orang dengan mata buta sekali pun dapat melihat kalau perlakuanmu tidak sama!" Mingming bukannya egois atau kekanakan, Mingming hanya lelah. Tidur tengah malam karena menemani Seungcheol minum-minum, bangun pagi untuk menjalankan tugas pagi, menjaga Seungcheol , dan menyiapkan segala keperluan orang itu.

"Bukan. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mengerti, Ming? Kau sama berartinya untukku. Ba-bahkan mu-mungkin lebih. Kau yang mengerti aku dan menghiburku di saat kejatuhanku dan aku hanya bersandar padamu. Kau adikku yang paling kusayangi. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ming?" Hanya dengan kemarahan Mingming, Seungcheol jadi sepanik ini. Karena bagi Seungcheol hanya Mingming yang mengerti dirinya dan menyangganya saat orang yang dicintainya memilih pergi karena takdir tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersama.

"Hanya..." suara Mingming melembut, matanya memancarkan cahaya kesenduan, seakan merindukan sesuatu.

"Hanya kembali seperti dulu, kembali menjadi 'Seungcheol _hyung_ '. Bukan seorang Choi Seungcheol yang berengsek dan tidak memiliki hati." Mingming, mata pria itu menampakkan kesungguhan dan kerinduan yang terlalu dalam. Kerinduan yang tidak pernah berakhir.

"Kembalilah menjadi 'Seungcheol _hyung_ ' yang lembut dan berhati baik. 'Seungcheol _hyung_ ' yang mampu membimbingku. 'Seungcheol _hyung_ ', _hyung_ -ku." Pandangan Mingming semakin tampak merana.

"Mingming, maaf. Mingming, aku-" Dan suara ponsel Seungcheol mengalihkan seluruh atensi dua makhluk itu.

"Iya, _Eomma_."Seungcheol menyahut dingin dengan matanya yang menatap Mingming yang tampak mengerutkan kening.

" _Eomma_! Ti-tidak! Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secra sepihak!" Seungcheol tiba-tiba berteriak, matanya menajam.

"Tidak! _Eomma_! Aku tidak mau!" Seungcheol berdiri dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah.

" _Eomma_! _Eomma_!" Seungcheol menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dari telinganya dengan geraman yang benar-benar terdengar marah.

"Sialan! Kenapa?! Ini gila! Hong Jisoo sialan! Argh!" Seungcheol membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Choi Seungcheol tidak menginginkan ini. Dan Hong Jisoo, wajah itu yang muncul di kepalanya. Hong Jisoo, bersiaplah untuk hidupmu yang selanjutnya.

.

.

"Jisoo hanya shock, jangan khawatir. Dan untuk luka-luka di tubuhnya, kalian tenang saja, tidak ada yang serius. Jisoo hanya perlu beristirahat dan meminum obatnya dengan teratur. Segalanya akan membaik." Jonghyun berucap dengan suara yang terdengar tenang dan menyenangkan sambil merapikan peralatannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan pastikan kalau Jisoo _hyung_ akan meminum obatnya dengan teratur." Wajah Soonyoung yang menggemaskan tampak lega.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Aku di rumah sakit, jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Jonghyun tersenyum lalu bardiri perlahan.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Soonyoung balas tersenyum.

"Jangan sungkan, kalian teman-teman adikku. Itu artinya kalian adikku juga." Jonghyun mengelus rambut Soonyoung gemas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Jonghyun berjalan keluar diikuti Seungkwan yang bergerak dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Dan Soonyoung memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan sendu, berharap orang itu segera membuka matanya. Ingin Jisoo segera bangun dan membaik. Hingga...

"Ji-Jisoo _hyung_... oh astaga! Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya kau bangun, _hyung_!" Soonyoung berteriak penuh dengan rasa kelegaan.

"Nghh... Soo-Soonyoung?" Jisoo masih tampak di ambang kesadarannya, masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tapi, suara teriakan Soonyoung yang pertama kali ditangkap gendang telinganya.

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ " Seungkwan berlari dengan dramatis dari ruang depan setelah mendengar suara teriakan Soonyoung dari kamar Jisoo. Segera mendekati Jisoo yang masih tampak lemah, Seungkwan jadi terlihat ingin menangis.

" _Hyung_! Akhirnya kau bangun! Kau membuatku takut, _hyung_! Kau membuatku takut dengan semua tingkah gilamu!" Seungkwan merengkuh Jisoo dalam dekapannya, melupakan fakta bahwa Jisoo baru saja terbangun.

"Sayang! Sayang, sayang. Hentikan, hentikan. Jisoo _hyung_ masih lemah, jangan memeluknya seperti itu. Itu terlalu erat, Boo. Jisoo _hyung_ bisa saja pingsan lagi." Hansol cepat-cepat memisahkan Seungkwan dan Jisoo sebelum pacarnya membuat Jisoo kesulitan bernapas. Jisoo baru saja bangun dan Hansol khawatir kalau Jisoo akan pingsan lagi.

"Oh! Oh... maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku, Jisoo _hyung_. Tidak ada yang sakit kan? Tidak ada? Oh astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku-"

"Seungkwan, Seungkwan." Jisoo mencoba mengintrupsi Seungkwan dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Seungkwan terdiam dan memandang Jisoo dengan pandangan kesedihan sedangkan Soonyoung hanya tertegun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ baik-baik saja."Soonyoung bersumpah demi apapun, suara Jisoo bahkkan terdengar sangat lemah. Jisoo terdengar seperti berbisik, membuat Soonyoung benar-benar ragu kalau Jisoo dalam keadaan baik.

" _Hyung_ , ja-jangan berbohong. Kau tidak, _hyung_. Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Suara Soonyoung terdengar bergetar dan Seokmin segera mendekat dan memeluk Soonyoung yang langsung menangis.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa menangis? Kau lihat? Jisoo _hyung_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Jisoo _hyung_ sudah membaik. Sudah... sudahlah, _hyung_." Seokmin menenangkan seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Soonyoung beberapa kali.

"Soon, aku tidak ap-" Jisoo tiba-tiba terdiam dan tubuhnya menegang. Wajahnya yang tadinya mulai berwarna kini mulai lagi tanpa warna. Tangan kanannya yang sudah berbalut perban terangkat ke depan mulutnya. Dan tangan kirinya mencengkram perutnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Oh astaga! Apa yang terjadi?! Jisoo _hyung_!" Seokmin berteriak histeris dengan suara tinggi yang seakan mencapai langit-langit. Sedangkan Soonyoung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena isakkan yang semakin keras. Terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi tubuh Jisoo yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang coba Jisoo katakan.

"Ohh.. kau harus segera meminum obatmu." Hansol berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar karena kepanikan. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih bungkusan di meja, tapi Seungkwan malah menarik bahunya lembut.

"Tidak, tidak, Sol. Jisoo _hyung_ belum makan sesuatu-" Seungkwan memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Soonyoung _hyung_! Seokmin _hyung_! Bisa tolong masak sesuatu? Bubur! Ya! Bisa?" Dan Seungkwan bisa lihat Soonyoung yang mengangguk cepat lalu menyambar tangan Seokmin dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Baiklah..." Seungkwan mendekati Jisoo dan membantu _hyung_ -nya untuk berbaring dalam posisi nyaman lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Istirahatlah, _hyung_. Aku dan Hansol akan membersihkan ruang depan." Seungkwan tersenyum dengan sangat cantik setelah melihat Jisoo tidak lagi meunjukkan reaksi tadi. Hansol lalu meraih tangan pacarnya dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Jisoo terdiam melihat bagaimana Hansol memperlakukan Seungkwan dengan teramat lembut dan mengingat bagaimana Seokmin memeluk Soonyoung dengan terlalu sayang. Jisoo terdiam lebih lama, kembali mengingat lagi kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi seberantakkan ini, mental dan fisiknya. Jisoo belum siap, benar-benar belum siap. Kehidupannya sungguh di bawah dari kata normal dan sekarang ia dipaksa untuk menerima segala sesuatu yang lebih gila. Takdir memaksanya untuk menganggukkan kepala karena ia harus sadar dimana posisinya yang sebenarnya. Dia, Hong Jisoo, seorang sialan yang dipungut dari panti asuhan. Posisinya adalah tempat yang menjijikkan. Membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa tidak berarti. Membuatnya benar-benar ingat dan merindukan seseorang yang pernah menjadi malaikat pelindungnya, yang pernah membiarkannya merasa kelahirannya adalah anugrah.

"Kembalilah... aku mohon. Aku merindukanmu." Jisoo mendesis pelan sambil menutup netra kecokelatannya, sampai suara Seungkwan yang lembut mengintrupsinya.

"Jisoo _hyung_ , ibumu menelepon. Siapkan barang-barangmu lalu makan dan minum obatmu. Kau harus bersiap untuk Seungcheol _hyung_ jemput." Suara Seungkwan yang lembut dan berhati-hati membuat Jisoo tiba-tiba merasa pening. Tapi Jisoo tetap mengangguk dalam ketidakberdayaan, karena takdir sudah memaksanya untuk selalu berkata iya.

.

.

Seungcheol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, menghasilkan bunyi debuman yang sama sekali diabaikannya. Pikirannya kacau, keadaan kacau, segalanya kacau. Seungcheol rasanya benar-benar mendidih. Tapi ia harus menata lagi emosinya, karena sekarang bukan saatnya melampiaskan kemarahan. Sekarang saatnya menjemput seseorang dan memulai segalanya.

"Astaga..." Suara Seungcheol terdengar lelah.

Seungcheol tahu kenapa ibunya terlalu cepat merestui ia dan Jisoo. Seungcheol mengerti kenapa ibunya terlalu cepat menyukai Jisoo. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengerikan, dirinya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan Jisoo hanya seperti anak kecil yang bahkan tidak mengerti dunia seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Jisoo adalah seorang yang penurut, dan penakut, dan mudah ditekan. Dan orang yang seperti itu adalah orang yang tidak berbahaya, menurut ibu seorang Choi Seungcheol. Seorang seperti Jisoo tidak akan merebut kebahagiaan putranya. Seorang seperti Jisoo selalu tunduk di bawah kendali.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Aku sudah berusaha secepat yang aku bisa, tapi tetap aja telat. Maaf banget. Aku udah kelas 12 dan waktu kosong cuma sedikit. Maaaaaffffff :'(

Oh iya, konfliknya mulai kelihatan belum? Untuk Cheolsoo moment bakal ada di chap 6. Finally, it's begin ;)

.

Balasan review :

 **guixiancho34** : aku udah berusaha update cepet, tapi... :'( Jisoo selamat kok, tapi disiksa dikit gak masalah ya? XD thanks udah baca dan review

 **yjha2n** : XD ini udah lanjut. thanks udah baca dan review

 **youngchanl** : Jangan mati, ntar ff-nya end XD orang di bayangan Jisoo bakal ketahuan kok, ditunggu ya? XD thanks udah baca dan review

 **yfriend** : udah lanjut, gimana? XD thanks udah baca dan review

 **rena anaknya babeh** : yah... kalo gak buat Jisoo menderita lagi, aku ngapain? XD ini baru permulaan kok. Cup cup jangan nangis XD thanks udah baca dan review

 **Snowhoney17** : gak papa ayolah dibaca lagi XD bahasa kamu itu lho, masa akar kangkung? XD thanks udah baca dan review

 **shuashua** : kkk~ Cheolsoo mulai ada di chap depan nih ditunggu ya? XD thanks udah baca dan review

 **VhyJisoo** : iyap, biar meyakinkan(?) kalo Jisoo merasa tertekan XD ini udah lanjut, gimana? thanks udah baca dan review

 **Putri Kim** : Jisoo montok makanya Seungcheol suka XD merinding kayak lihat hantu masa? XD ini udah dilanjut, gimana? thanks udah baca dan review

 **Gigi onta** : cup cup jangan nangis XD udah lanjut nih. thanks udah baca dan review

 **Guest** : ihh.. aku penasaran kamu siapa XD udah aku panjangin, dikit XD thanks udah baca dan review

.

Ditunggu ya update selanjutnya. I luv you, guys. Thanks for supporting me, I'll do my best for the next chapter. Once again, thanks soooo much for your support :*

Don't forget to review this one ;)

.

You reviewing and I writing~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 6]**_

.

.

.

"S. Coups" Hansol menundukkan kepalanya patuh. Tapi Seungkwan masih memandang Seungcheol dengan kurang ajar.

"Hansol, harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Jangan menundukkan kepala padaku, kau keluargaku." Seungcheol menepuk bahu Hansol dengan hangat, membuat Hansol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yang datang sekarang adalah Choi Seungcheol yang penuh pengawalan, kau yang sekarang adalah S. Coups dan tengah menjemput calon pendampingnya. Silakan, dia sudah siap." Hansol sekali lagi menunjukkan sikap patuhnya, memiringkan tubuh dan membiarkan Seungcheol masuk.

Seungcheol tampak mengangkat kepalanya, membuat sikap angkuh dan aura dominannya terlihat tinggi. Dia melangkah dangan tubuh tegap. Dia yang sekarang adalah S. Coups , bukan Choi Seungcheol S. Coups adalah pewaris Choi Corp, tinggi, angkuh, dan berkuasa. Sedangkan Choi Seugcheol adalah orang yang berbeda, bebas, dan muda. Seungcheol masuk dengan beberapa pengawal yang tadi mengikuti mobil mewahnya dengan mobil SUV. Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya, memandangi setiap sudut ruangan yang tadi malam baru saja dikunjunginya, tidak serapi tadi malam, tapi tidak juga berantakan. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Jika sudah kita akan pergi sekarang." Seungcheol berbicara dengan nada melembut.

Bukan tanpa alasan suara Seungcheol melembut, tapi menatap keadaan seseorang itu membuat pintu kemanusiaannya sedikit tersentuh. Orang itu terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Hong Jisoo tampak pucat dan terluka. Terlihat sangat rapuh dengan tubuh kurus yang sedikit membungkuk kesakitan dan tangan kanan yang terlilit perban.

"A-aku sudah siap..." Jisoo menjawab dengan suara membisik.

Hati Seungcheol sedikit retak saat mendengar orang itu seakan tidak mampu berbicara.

"S. Coups" Seokmin mengintrupsi Jisoo dari rasa mengasihani Jisoo.

"DK." Seungcheol menyahut.

Mereka sama-sama tidak menundukan kepala, tapi sama–sama menatap hangat. Seokmin mendekati Seungcheol setelah Soonyoung menarik Jisoo ke depan.

"Aku masih Seokmin, omong-omong." Seokmin sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau DK. Caramu berdiri dan memandangku, kau DK." Seungcheol menyeringai sambil tertawa dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah.

"Saat kau menjadi S. Coups, aku tiba-tiba menjadi DK." Seokmin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Omong-omong, Junhui semakin kurang ajar. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat Minghao adalah sepupu Mingyu, aku sudah menghancurkannya."

"Sebegitu takutnya kau dengan Mingyu? Sampai tidak ingin menghancurkan kekasih sepupunya?" Seokmin tertawa renyah.

"Sejak kapan S. Coups menundukkan kepalanya pada seseorang?" Seungcheol menyeringai.

"Sejak Junhui menjadi 'anjing'ku?" Seokmin tersenyum main-main.

"'Anjing'mu itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku orang yang tahu balas budi, kalau kau mau tahu." Seungcheol terlihat sedikit kesal.

Junhui dan Mingming memiliki posisi yang sama dalam Lee dan Choi. 'Anjing' utama yang paling diandalkan, kaki tangan yang akan menjadi yang paling diandalkan. Tapi bagi Seungcheol dan Seokmin mereka adalah sahabat, saudara tanpa akhir. Kehidupan mereka saling berkaitan, tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kau bisa ambil 'milik'mu dan segera pergi. Seakan kita tidak kenal saja, aku tumbuh bersama denganmu padahal." Kening Seokmin mengkerut tidak suka.

Seungcheol tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Seokmin hangat dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang depan.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi sekarang." Seungcheol berbicara pada Jisoo yang terlihat sedang berbicara ringan dengan Soonyoung dan Seungkwan.

"S. Coups." Seokmin berujar setelah Seungcheol melepas rangkulannya dan memasang sikap tubuh.

"DK." Seuncheol menyahut dengan suara rendah yang terdengar terlalu berwibawa.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti tepat di depan Hansol yang langsung menunduk hormat. Seungcheol tersenyum sedikit lalu menepuk punggung Hansol dengan penuh sayang hingga Hansol mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Seungcheol segera melangkah keluar, diikuti Jisoo yang berjalan susah payah dengan kopernya yang dibawa oleh salah satu pengawal Seungcheol.

Jisoo rasa ini sangat menyiksanya, berjalan dari apartemennya menuju mobil Seungcheol terasa cukup jauh. Sedangkan Seungcheol berjalan dengan langkah besar dan tubuh tegap yang tampak angkuh. Sampai seorang pengawal mendekatinya dengan kepala menunduk penuh hormat.

"Bos, dia tertinggal di belakang." Pengawal itu berbisik dengan hati-hati.

Seungcheol berhenti berjalan dan menoleh perlahan. Dan Seungcheol terdiam memperhatikan cara Jisoo berjalan, terlihat kesusahan dan menyeret kakinya. Seungcheol merasa sedikit rasa peduli mencuat dari hatinya. Tapi Seungcheol tidak bergerak, merasa orang yang tengah kesakitan itu bukanlah sebuah prioritas.

"Shh.." Jisoo mendesis saat mencoba menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Jisoo sebenarnya sudah melihat Seungcheol yang berdiri terdiam dan tengah menatapnya. Jisoo sedikit merasa cemas, tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria berwajah keras itu. Kepala Jisoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengerut kesakitan. Jisoo merasakan perutnya sangat nyeri dan kakinya sangat lemas. Membuat Jisoo tampak berjalan dengan ceroboh, hingga Jisoo merasa tidak lagi sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Tapi seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir merosot dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suara Seungcheol yang rendah terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Jisoo.

"Ma-maaf.." Jisoo menyahut dengan suara bergetar yang terlalu lirih dan Seungcheol tampak mengernyit karena tubuh Jisoo yang menegang.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu untuk meminta maaf. Aku bertanya apa yang salah denganmu?" Nada suara Seungcheol mengeras, tapi tetap terasa lembut.

"A-aku baik-baik sa-ja." Cara Jisoo mencoba meyakinkannya membuat Seungcheol melepaskan satu helaan napas.

"Aku harap kau berjalan dengan benar kali ini." Seungcheol melepaskan lengan-lengannya yang menyangga tubuh Jisoo.

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar setelah melihat Jisoo yang mengangguk kaku. Seungcheol memperbaiki jasnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Dan Choi Seungcheol berjalan menjauh, kembali dengan keangkuhan yang dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung sepatu mahalnya. Jisoo menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan dengan diikuti pengawal Seungcheol yang menatapnya hati-hati.

Hanya satu yang Jisoo tidak tahu, kalau Seungcheol tengah mengernyitkan keningnya dan memakan rasa iba yang hampir meledak.

"Ternyata tidak perlu aku membencimu terlalu dalam, kau sudah lebih dulu terluka." Seungcheol bergumam pelan, sedikit merasakan rasa iba dan kebencian bercampur dalam hatinya.

.

.

Jisoo tampak menunduk dan duduk dengan tegang. Jari-jarinya yang saling berkaitan tampak bergerak gelisah. Dan Seungcheol ada di sebelah kirinya, menyetir dengan pandangan terpaku pada jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Aku akan pergi setelah mengantarmu. Kau ingin menunggu di hotel dulu atau aku antar ke rumah?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan mata melirik Jisoo, menemukan orang itu tampak terdiam dengan fokus terbelah.

Dan alis Seungcheol tiba-tiba menukik tidak suka. Tangan Seungcheol tampak mencengkram kemudi dan rahangnya mengeras, Seungcheol tiba-tiba menukikkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan dengan brutal. Membuat Jisoo tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Sialan, Hong Jisoo!" Seungcheol berteriak marah sambil menarik dagu Jisoo agar menatapnya.

"Sepertinya ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu." Seungcheol melihat Jisoo meringis secara menyebalkan.

"Kalau aku tidak suka berbicara dengan diriku sendiri." Seungcheol melepaskan dagu Jisoo dengan sentakan keras, sekali lagi merasa muak melihat Jisoo yang meringis.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja dengan ap-apapun p-pilihanmu." Suara Jisoo yang serak dan bergetar membuat Seungcheol segera menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Mingming, aku akan ke rumah. Ingat! Bukan rumah utama keluarga Choi, tapi rumah yang _appa_ siapkan untukku. Aku minta siapkan beberapa pengawal." Seugcheol berbicara sesaat setelah pemuda tampan bermata sipit mendekati mobil mereka.

Dan Seungcheol bersiap untuk kembali mengendarai mobilnya setelah orang tadi membungkuk hormat dan memasuki salah satu mobil SUV yang berada di belakang mobil mereka.

"Jisoo, kuharap kau bisa menjadi lebih baik." Jisoo hanya bisa kembali menunduk karena suara Seungcheol terdengar mengancam dan mengerikan.

.

.

Jisoo membuka matanya sesaat setelah mendengar sedikit bebunyian. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya lemas, tapi masih terasa lebih baik dari terakhir kali ia membuka matanya. Jisoo terbangun dalam sebuah kamar yang mewah dan bagus dan juga memiliki tempat tidur yang mahal dan nyaman. Tadi Jisoo tidur di ruangan itu sesaat setelah Mingming mengantarkan kopernya. Sebenarnya Mingming yang menyuruhnya tidur karena dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Seungcheol tampak melepaskan jasnya.

"Tidak." Jisoo menjawab lirih seraya turun dari tempat tidur, mendekati Seungcheol dan membantu pria itu melepaskan dasinya setelah mengambil jas Seungcheol dan menyampirkan di lengannya.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali beristirahat." Seungcheol memegang pinggang Jisoo saat melihat tubuh kurus itu sedikit limbung.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Wajah Jisoo tampak berkerut saat harus mendongak dan melepaskan simpul dasi Seungcheol dengan tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Tapi kau hampir jatuh tadi." Seungcheol meremas sedikit pinggang Jisoo karena rasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Jisoo mencoba meyakinkan Seungcheol dengan memegang tangan Seungcheol lembut, melepas remasan Seungcheol pada pinggangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan memasak makan malam. Apa kau perlu air hangat untuk mandi?" Jisoo juga menyampirkan dasi Seungcheol di lengannya, ia akan mencucinya nanti.

"Ya, tolong." Seungcheol lalu mendudukkan tubuhya di bibir ranjang. Menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku sambil memperhatikan Jisoo yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk menyedihkan.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan dengan sedikit meringis karena rasa nyeri pada perutnya dan rasa pening di kepalanya. Sakit, sangat menyakitkan. Membuat Jisoo jadi ingat dengan apa yang kakak dan ibunya lakukan padanya. Mereka menyakitinya, fisik dan mentalnya.

Jisoo menggigil, kejadian malam itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Bukan pemukulan itu, tapi perjodohannya dengan Seungcheol. Jisoo belum siap, benar-benar belum siap. Mereka sudah merebut kehidupannya dan sekali lagi mereka membuat Jisoo hanya diam di bawah kendali. Jisoo sangat ingat apa yang Seungkwan katakan. Kalau Jisoo harus tinggal bersama Seungcheol, kata Seungkwan ibu Jisoo yang mengatakannya.

"Argh.." Jisoo menggeram dengan tangan kiri yang yang bertengger pada dinding dan tangan kanannya yang terluka memegang kepalanya. Rasa frustasi, gugup, sedih, dan ketakutan seakan berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya. Sekarang kepalanya tidak lagi terasa pening, tapi terasa penuh dan sesak.

" _Hyung_?" Seseorang datang dan merangkul pundaknya, sangat membantu untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"M-Mingming? Ugh..." Ternyata Mingming sudah kembali. Jisoo baru mengenal anak ini, tapi Mingming benar-benar orang yang ramah dan banyak tersenyum padanya. Senyum Mingming tampak menyenangkan dan lembut, Jisoo menyukainya. Mingming tampak seperti adik kecil yang manis.

"Astaga! Kau sakit, _hyung_? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jisoo terlihat pucat dan menggigil. Terlihat rapuh dan mudah terluka, membuat Mingming takut kalau tangannya yang besar dan kuat dapat menghancurkan Jisoo dengan sangat mudah.

Tapi Jisoo tersenyum, senyum paksa. Jisoo berusaha meyakinkan Mingming kalau dirinya bak-baik saja. Namun, Mingming tahu semuanya. Jisoo tidak baik-baik saja, Mingming tahu dari bagaimana manik kecokelatan Jisoo bergetar, menyampaikan rasa frustasi dan kesakitannya.

"Jisoo _hyung_ , kau..." Mingming tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menarik tubuh Jisoo dan memerangkap tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya.

Jisoo sangat lemah karena dengan terlalu mudah menumbuk dadanya. Mingming memeluk erat Jisoo yang terasa sangat kecil di dalam pelukannya. Mingming sudah tidak lagi ingin melihat orang lain yang menderita di bawah kuasa mereka, Mingming sudah tidak bisa.

"Mingming, aku baik-baik saja." Jisoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingming lembut, seakan menenangkan pria itu dari seluruh rasa bersalahnya.

"Tapi, _hyung_ -"

"Tidak, Mingming. Dengar! Dengarkan _hyung_ , ya? Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tahu aku sedang terluka, kan? Aku hanya sedang terluka. Itu yang membuatku jadi tampak tidak baik-baik saja." Jisoo menarik paksa tubuhnya dari pelukan pria China itu, mencengkram kedua bahu tegap dan tinggi Mingming untuk sekedar meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan mengajak Seungcheol turun, kita makan malam bersama." Jisoo mengusap-usap lengan atas Mingming yang berotot. Wajah manisnya tampak tersenyum lembut, membuat sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir di dada Mingming.

Mingming baru mengenal Jisoo, tapi Jisoo benar-benar baik dan lembut. Entah kenapa Mingming jadi sedikit sedih karena Jisoo harus terjebak dalam dunia mereka yang mengerikan.

Mingming mengangguk patuh lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, ada banyak makanan di sana. Mingming tersenyum, rasanya seperti adegan-adegan yang sering terjadi di drama. Seperti adegan seorang ibu yang menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak dan suaminya.

Sedangkan Jisoo sedang bejalan tertatih, menaiki tangga saat tubuhnya seperti ini terasa lebih sulit dibandingkan berjalan biasa.

"Astaga..." Jisoo sedikit berjengit saat perut sebelah kanannya berdenyut sakit. Jisoo sebenarnya agak kesal dengan dirinya yang sangat lemah seperti. Tapi inilah dirinya, Jisoo yang mudah sakit-sakitan.

Dan Jisoo mendesah lega saat kedua kakinya menapak di lantai datar dengan sempurna. Mencoba berjalan perlahan ke sebuah pintu besar yang indah. Segera membukanya saat sudah meraihnya dan melihat sosok pria yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Punggungnya yang tegap terlihat bersandar dengan cukup nyaman di kepala ranjang.

Entah kenapa Jisoo merasa sedikit takut karena harus membangunkan pria berwajah tampan yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Tapi Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, Seungcheol adalah calon suaminya dan Jisoo harus peduli padanya. Seungcheol bisa saja sakit kalau tidak makan dan sebagai calon pasangan yang baik, Jisoo harus memperhatikan asupan makanan dan kesehatan Seungcheol. Jisoo harus membuat calon suaminya merasa senang dan puas dengan pelayanannya.

"Cheol, Seungcheol." Jisoo sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Seungcheol, berharap dengan itu Seungcheol akan segera terbangun.

"Eungh..." Seungcheol tampak terganggu dan Jisoo menarik tangannya dengan cepat karena rasa takut tiba-tiba memenuhi perasaannya.

"Cheol, Seu-Seungcheol." Jisoo lagi-lagi mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Seungcheol bersamaan dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih lirih karena Seungcheol ternyata hanya meggeliat.

Perlahan tapi pasti dua manik Seungcheol terbuka, tampak indah seperti mekarnya kelopak bunga. Mata besar Seungcheol yang tanpa keangkuhan mengandung banyak keindahan dan kesejukkan yang menjanjikan keamanan. Membuat Jisoo ingin mata itu hanya menatapnya.

"Oh... Jisoo?" Dan suara Seungcheol yang serak menyadarkan Jisoo dari angan-angannya, cepat-cepat menarik tangannya sebelum Seungcheol menghempas tangannya dengan kasar.

"Seung-Seungcheol, ma-makan malam sudah siap." Jisoo menunduk saat Seungcheol menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Oh? Makan malam? Ah... Ya,ya." Seungcheol turun dari tempat tidur dan Jisoo mundur dua langkah dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Turunlah duluan, aku ingin membasuh wajahku dulu." Seungcheol melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang masih gontai. Tidak mau menatap Jisoo yang memasang sikap tubuh seperti pembantu.

"Ya, Seungcheol." Setelah jawaban lirih keluar dari bibir Jisoo yang mungil, Seungcheol segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Membiarkan Jisoo pergi dengan sendirinya.

.

.

"Mingming? Kapan kau kembali?" Seungcheol tampak menuruni tangga dengan langkah santai yang mempesona.

"Apa? Memang aku kemana?" Wajah Mingming terlihat setengah serius setengah main-main, membuat Seungcheol memutar matanya jengah.

Dan Seungcheol memilih berjalan dengan tenang, mengacuhkan Mingming dan pertanyaan main-mainnya. Seungcheol tahu Mingming yang main-main adalah Mingming yang kekanakkan. Dan Mingming yang kekanakkan adalah Mingming yang sedang merasa senang. Seungcheol tidak ingin menghancurkan kesenangan anak itu, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu merasa senang.

" _Hyung_ , berikan aku makanan." Seungcheol dan Jisoo menoleh ke arah Mingming, tapi Seungcheol cukup tahu diri untuk membiarkan Jisoo memberi anak itu makanan. Mingming tidak memanggilnya ' _hyung_ '.

"Tidak, Mingming. _Hyung_ akan berikan ini dulu pada Seungcheol, setelah itu baru dirimu, mengerti?" Sudut-sudut bibir Seungcheol berkedut pada bagaimana cara Jisoo jadi kekanakkan juga demi menyamai tingkah Mingming. Sepertinya Jisoo memang dibesarkan untuk mengerti cara menyenangkan orang lain.

"Baiklah..." Mingming menjawab setelah mendengus sekali, telihat lucu dan cukup menggemaskan.

Jisoo tersenyum sedikit, senyum tulus dan lembut. Tangan Jisoo terangkat, mengusak rambut pria China itu lalu beralih mengambil piring Seungcheol.

Tangannya yang semula bergerak lincah tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan gemetar. Entahlah, Jisoo hanya tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat berhadapan dengan Seungcheol. Dan Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Seungcheol yang tengah menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"I-ini.." Jisoo meletakkan piring Seungcheol dengan apik dan terlalu hati-hati di depan pria yang sedang menunggu itu, tangannya masih gemetar.

"Hmm.. Mingming, kemarikan piringmu." Gerakan tangan Seungcheol sempat terhenti sebentar karena bagaimana Jisoo membuat perbedaan pada cara bicaranya saat berbicara pada Seungcheol dan Mingming. Karena, serius, itu sangat berbeda dan cukup mengganggu. Seungcheol jadi terlihat seperti orang yang kejam dan mengerikan, meski itu benar.

"Ini, makanlah dengan benar." Tangan Jisoo sekali lagi terangkat dan mengusap sedikit kepala Mingming dengan tangan kanannya yang diperban. Melihat Mingming mengangguk sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah yang masih tampak kesakitan.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan membiarkan kami hanya makan berdua?" Suara Seungcheol yang kejam dan kebingungan menghentikan langkah Jisoo dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-aku tidak.. Mak-maksudku, aku se-sedang tidak la-lapar." Suara itu lagi dan gagap itu lagi, Seungcheol sudah cukup terbiasa tapi masih sedikit terganggu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sedang tidak lapar? Kau sudah makan sesuatu?" Seungcheol bertanya karena siapa tahu Jisoo sudah memakan sesuatu saat memasak tadi.

"Bu-bur Soonyoung saat-"

"Maksudmu saat masih di apartemenmu tadi?" Dan pertanyaan itu mendapatkan anggukkan.

Seungcheol menghela napas lelah lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, berupaya untuk fokus pada pembicaraan ini.

"Serius, Jisoo. Aku sudah lelah untuk menyusun dan memperbaiki berkas akhir untuk wisudaku. Dan juga bertemu dengan beberapa pengusaha tua yang botak dan tambun. Tolong jangan buat kepalaku lebih sakit. Jisoo, duduk dan makanlah dengan benar." Suara Seungcheol terdengar keras dan berkuasa dan Jisoo cepat-cepat berbalik dan duduk dengan tegang. Mulai makan dengan sedikit makanan di piringnya.

.

.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya seutuhnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata menyipit sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Seungcheol yang terlihat serius dengan laptop di depannya dan ponsel di tangannya. Sedangkan tubuh tegap itu tampak bersandar pada bantal yang diletakkan di depan kepala ranjang.

"Kembalilah tidur, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun." Seungcheol berbicara setelah melihat manik Jisoo mengarah padanya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Jisoo mengangkat tangannya dan menggosok wajahnya.

"Pukul 6. Kau bisa tidur lagi, tubuhmu belum pulih." Seungcheol mengingatkan saat seseorang itu terlihat mulai bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku a-akan membuat s-sarapan. Apa kau a-ada jadwal hari ini?" Jisoo mengacuhkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, baginya calon suaminya adalah orang sibuk yang perlu ia urusi.

"Ya, ada. Aku akan ke kantor pagi ini dan akan ke kampus untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan." Seungcheol menjawab dengan rasa enggan di hatinya, sedikit muak dengan sikap kesakitan Jisoo yang masih terlihat seakan memohon pertolongan.

"Baiklah..." Dan Jisoo segera berbalik sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kalau kau memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini, kau bisa tidak hadir dan menitip absenmu. Atau kau bisa minta Mingming untuk mengantarmu, tubuhmu masih belum pulih." Seungcheol sekali lagi menunjukkan perhatian palsunya. Hanya ia lakukan demi kewajiban sebagai calon suami tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa kasih dalam hatinya. Yang ada adalah rasa menjijikan karena Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak menyukai kepura-puraan. Dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kepala menunduk lalu segera menuju dapur.

.

.

Setelah Jisoo selesai menyiapkan sarapan, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya dan calon suaminya. Menemukan calon suaminya masih pada posisi yang sama, masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dan Jisoo mendekat dengan hati-hati, cukup untuk membuat orang itu menatapnya.

"Seu-Seungcheol, a-aku berpikir untuk menyiapkan a-ir untukmu m-mandi." Jisoo sekali lagi membuat rasa muak mulai memenuhi hati Seungcheol. Karena, sungguh, Jisoo dan segala sikapnya terlalu memuakkan.

"Baiklah, kau siapkan air dan aku akan menyiapkan berkasku sebentar." Seungcheol menyahut dengan setengah minat, karena jujur calon istrinya adalah orang yang penurut dan Seungcheol menyukainya, sangat menyukainya malah. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya menjadi sangat takut padanya?

Jisoo berbalik dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan pikiran yang tidak di tempatnya. Sudah dimulai, segalanya sudah dimulai. Ini saat memulai segalanya, hidup baru dan kisah cintanya. Jisoo sudah menyerah pada kisah cinta yang manis dan romantis, Jisoo hanya mempercayai keajaiban. Keajaiban seperti kisah cinta di dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

Tapi Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus fokus pada calon suaminya, bukannya malah berangan-angan. Lagipula Jisoo lebih percaya kalau kehidupannya akan selalu menyedihkan dan berakhir mengenaskan dibandingkan percaya pada keajaiban yang mungkin bisa membuat kehidupannya jadi terasa lebih bahagia.

"Hah..." Jisoo menghela napasnya sekali. Sekarang ia jadi teringat lagi dengan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Seseorang yang membuatnya pernah merasa istimewa. Tapi Jisoo sadar orang itu telah jauh darinya, mengejar cita-cita dan masa depan. Karena Jisoo tahu tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Dia hanya si menyedihkan yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk lahir di dunia.

"Jisoo? Cepatlah! Aku ingin mandi!" suara Seungcheol dari luar membuat Jisoo tersentak dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan benar.

Berjalan dengan cepat sampai terlihat ceroboh, Jisoo hanya ingin Seungcheol melihat batang hidungnya dan tidak marah padanya. Jisoo terdiam dengan sedikit rasa takut setelah itu, menemukan calon suaminya yang sibuk dengan ponsel tengah memunggunginya.

"S-sudah, Seungcheol." Dan Seungcheol hanya mendengus sekali, meletakkan ponselnya di dekat tas kerjanya lalu melewati Jisoo dan pergi ke kamar mandi begitu saja. Karena Jisoo dan segala tingkahnya, entah kenapa rasa kasihan yang pernah Seungcheol rasakan berubah menjadi rasa menjijikkan yang sesak.

Jisoo menghela napasnya dengan berat, menyesal. Seungcheol mungkin marah padanya. Calon prianya mungkin kesal padanya. Dan itu wajar karena Jisoo tidak memberikan pelayanannya yang terbaik.

Jisoo akhirnya berjalan ke arah jejeran lemari yang besar-besar dan mewah. Ia harus segera memilih setelan jas apa yang akan Seungcheol kenakan. Mengambil satu dan sedikit tersenyum puas. Jisoo menuju ke lemari yang lainnya, mengambil sepasang sepatu lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan meletak setelan jas itu di sana dan sepatu di lantai. Sekali lagi Jisoo tersenyum, berharap calon suaminya menyukainya.

Tapi kemudian Jisoo berjalan lagi pada sebuah lemari di sana, mengambil sebuah dasi yang cocok dan ikat pinggang. Setelah itu Jisoo meletakkan pilihan-pilihannya di dekat setelan jas tadi. Berdiri sebentar dan memandangi sekitarnya. Kening Jisoo berkerut saat lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa pening, tapi Jisoo harus bergerak untuk membenahi ranjang dan kamar itu.

"Jisoo?" Seungcheol yang sudah mandi melihat Jisoo yang tampak menyeka sedikit keringatnya. Berpikir apa yang seorang itu lakukan saat ia mandi tadi. Tapi sedikit mengangguk saat melihat kamarnya tampak sangat rapi.

"Oh... Seungcheol, setelan jasmu sudah aku siapkan." Jisoo tampak berjalan mendekati setelan jas yang ada di sofa. Dan Seungcheol mendekat padanya, membuatnya menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan sikap patuh.

"Oh Tuhan... Pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik." Seungcheol tersenyum tampan, merasa puas dengan apa yang Jisoo pilihkan. Membuat Jisoo merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya berhasil membuat calon suaminya merasa puas.

"Jisoo?" Panggilan Seungcheol yang lembut membuat kepala Jisoo terangkat. Dua bulatan cokelatnya lurus bertemu dengan dua bulatan hitam di depannya.

"Tolong siapkan sarapanku, aku akan makan itu di kantor." Seungcheol memberikan perintah dengan lembut, bersamaan dengan sesorang ini di dekatnya terasa mencekik.

Jisoo berbalik dan menyeret tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit. Jisoo sekali lagi harus merasakan kesakitan untuk kepuasan calon suaminya. Dengan cukup cepat menuruni tangga dan sekali hampir terjatuh, Jisoo sudah berada di meja makan dengan sebuah wadah di tangannya.

"Mingming! Tolong, ini punya Seungcheol." Jisoo memberikan wadah itu pada Mingming yang diterima dengan kening berkerut.

"Punyaku, _hyung_?" Jisoo tertawa kecil pada bagaimana anak itu berbicara, terdengar manja dan sedikit meraju.

"Kau bisa makan yang di atas meja sepuasmu." Dan Jisoo bisa lihat mata anak itu bersinar. Mengusap rambut Mingming sebentar, Jisoo lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan Seungcheol.

"Oh... Jisoo? Tolong, tolong dasiku." Seungcheol yang tampak sibuk di depan cermin langsung mendekati calon istrinya itu untuk meminta bantuan.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jisoo yang berada di dekat tempat tidur, membiarkan tangan kurus itu menyentuh bagian kerahnya. Kening Jisoo berkerut karena bagaimana Seungcheol meminta bantuannya. Jisoo bingung bagaimana Seungcheol biasanya menyimpul dasinya kalau nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

"Jisoo, ingat apa yang sudah aku katakan. Jangan bepergian sendiri. Kau baru boleh bepergian setelah Mingming kembali." Seungcheol mencoba mengingatkan, karena ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja untuk mencoba menjadi calon suami yang baik.

Tapi Jisoo hanya diam dan merapikan posisi dasinya yang sebenarnya telah rapi. Kening Seungcheol berkerut, Jisoo dan tingkahnya yang memuakkan telah menimbulkan lagi amarahnya. Karena nyatanya Jisoo hanya si sialan yang tidak berguna. Orang yang lahir tanpa diharapkan, menyedihkan dan menjijikkan.

"Sialan, Hong Jisoo!" Seungcheol mencengkram tangan kanan Jisoo yang berada di sekitar lehernya, membuat luka yang hampir mengering kembali berdarah. Dan Jisoo berteriak karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Seungcheol menarik tangan itu dengan kuat sampai tubuh kurus itu menumbuk dadanya.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Seungcheol mendesis dengan suara yang terdengar kejam.

"Tatap aku! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Suara keras itu tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat Jisoo merinding dan rasa takut mulai menggeroggotinya.

"Seu-Seungcheol..." Jisoo ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan. Hingga suaranya terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Jangan berani-berani menyebut namaku, sialan! Aku bilang tatap aku!" Seungcheol menarik dagu Jisoo kasar dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat sosok itu sedikit meringis.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik! Tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkan!" Seungcheol menekan jari-jarinya di dagu Jisoo dengan lebih keras, membuat Jisoo merasakan nyilu.

"Kau harus lebih baik! Kau harus menjadi lebih baik, Jisoo!" Dengan tiba-tiba Seungcheol menghempaskan tubuh Jisoo ke samping dengan keras. Membuat tubuh kurus itu terjatuh dan terpental ke tempat tidur.

Jisoo meringis dan Seungcheol bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Choi Seungcheol hanya meraih tasnya lalu keluar dengan tatapan lurus yang tanpa ampun. Dan Jisoo hanya bisa menangis, tubuhnya sudah membaik, tapi sekarang luka di tangan kanannya kembali berdarah dan perutnya kembali terasa sangat nyeri.

Jisoo bergerak mencapai kakinya dan mencoba melipat tubuhnya seperti janin dengan susah payah. Tidak, Jisoo tidak ingin kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Sudah cukup kelahirannya yang memuakkan, ia tidak ingin lagi menyusahkan orang lain. Terlebih orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Jisoo tidak ingin mereka menjadi muak karena kehidupannya. Dan pada akhirnya Jisoo hanya bisa menangis semakin keras dan membiarkan dirinya berendam dalam kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Aku balik dengan terlambat lagi. Sorry :( Semoga kalian suka chap ini. Udah ada Cheolsoo-nya meski Seungcheol-nya begitu. Seungcheol ga jahat lho ya, cuma belum terjerat cintanya Jisoo XD ohh iya, untuk Jisoo tolong dibayangin kalo dia pendek dari Seungcheol, sekitar pendek 15 cm gitu lah. Biar greget aja, biar keliatan uke-nya XD dia juga **HARUS** jadi MPreg karena jadi salah satu alasan Jisoo dijodohin sama Seungcheol. Ga mungkin kan CEO perusahaan ga punya pewaris penerus?

Oke, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nunggu ff ini dan mau jadi pembaca setia. Makasih banyak buat yang udah favorites, follows, dan review.

Big thanks untuk yang udah review :

 **guixiancho34 | yfriend | Gigi onta | shuashua | Guest | pujiastuti425 |Mayucchiato |KaRa1004W3 | Rara Azzahra**

Makasih banget karena kalian udah review, itu jadi semangat aku buat terus lanjut :)

.

Semoga kalian mau menunggu chap selanjutnya, readers ;* Makasih~ jangan lupa review ya, guys? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 7]**_

.

.

.

Seungcheol duduk dengan tenang di samping pria yang tengah menyetir dengan rahnag mengeras. Mingming sedang marah dan Seungcheol tahu ia tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuat amarah anak itu meledak padanya.

"Aku yang keliru atau kau memang semakin berengsek?" Suara Mingming terdengar rendah dan serak, membuat Seungcheol tahu anak itu terlalu menahan emosinya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau aku memang berengsek." Seungcheol tersenyum, sedikit bangga pada dirinya yang sangat tahu tabiat anak itu.

"Tingkat keberengsekanmu naik ke tingkat yang lebih berbahaya." Mmingming menyahut dengan geraman di akhir kalimatnya.

Seungcheol tertawa pelan,

"Semakin berbahaya, maka S. Coups akan semakin hidup." Seungcheol menyahut dengan kejam.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada jiwa sialan dalam tubuh rupawan? Iblis seharusnya tidak hidup di dunia manusia." Mingming membelokan kemudinya dan memasuki sebuah bangunan tinggi dan besar,lalu Mingming menghentikan mobil itu.

"Hanya jiwa iblis yang mampu bertahan di dunia yang kejam. Sekarang hentikan umpatanmu, anak kecil." Seungcheol bersiap keluar setelah pintunya dibuka oleh seorang pengawalnya dan mendengar Mingming menyebut 'sialan' dengan desisan rendah.

Tapi tiba-tiba Seungcheol menghentikan kakinya yang sudah hampir keluar.

"Ijinkan seorang Kim itu memasuki wilayah Choi. Aku perlu si sialan menyedihkan itu untuk mendapatkan Hong Corp." Seungcheol sedikit menyeringai.

"Dan kau. Pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyakitinya selain aku. Ia hanya untukku, 'mainan' itu hanya milikku." Seungcheol akhirnya melangkah keluar disertai dengan mata Mingming yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

"Jisoo _hyung_! Oh astaga... Aku membawa Jonghyun _hyung_ , kumohon, berhentilah menangis." Mingming datang dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

Mingming cepat-cepat mendekati Jisoo, hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat tubuh itu bergulung penuh kehampaan. Segera meraih tubuh itu dan mengangkatnya untuk menempatkannya di posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya terdiam, merasakan kedamaian di hatinya saat tubuh hangat dan besar Mingming menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Hai, Jisoo." Jonghyun mulai dengan membuka peralatannya.

"Padahal aku berharap kau akan membaik hari ini." Jonghyun sedikit tersenyum dan meraih tangan kanan Jisoo yang kembali berdarah.

"Berdarah lagi? Aku harap ini tidak memburuk."

Jisoo ingin menjawab agar pria itu tidak hanya berbicara pada angin. Tapi Jisoo tidak bisa, suaranya terasa menghilang karena menangis keras tadi.

"Dan Mingming? Bisa bantu aku? Kau perlu untuk menyiapkan kompres agar mata Jisoo tidak semakin membengkak." Jonghyun berujar dengn tatapan mata yang tampak sendu.

Tapi Jisoo malah menangis karena rasa peduli orang-orang itu. Jisoo adalah korban kekerasan, dan ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Karena korban kekerasan dapat merasakan kebahagiaan hanya dari rasa peduli, hanya rasa peduli.

.

.

"Aku ingin datang! Tapi kau tahu kalau aku ti- Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan masuk hari ini, _hyung_." Mata rubah itu membesar dengan tidak biasa saat menatap senyum dari pria berbadan kurus di dekat meja mereka, mereka di cafetaria.

"Ya Tuhan... Ini sangat buruk! Benar-benar sangat buruk!" Bahkan sebuah novel dengan kisah cinta romantis yang ada di atas meja diabaikannya, seseorang di hadapannya bahkan lebih dari kata menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, sialan! Kalau itu bukan hanya buruk! Tetapi benar-benar buruk!" Soonyoung menyahut dengan rasa kesal yang mutlak.

"Berhenti mengumpat! Itu ada di luar kuasaku! Ada banyak orang di kafe dan hanya ada aku, Mingyu, dan Minghao! Aku tidak mungkin mengusir mereka dan menutup kafe! Okay?!"

"Wonwoo-" Soonyoung ingin menyahut, tapi seseorang lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"Hansol." Seungkwan yang baru saja datang berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang berada di dekat Seokmin dan mengecup pipi kanan pria berwajah kebaratan itu sekali.

Hansol tersenyum dan memegang pipi Seungkwan, mencegah agar wajah itu tidak menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa? Aku cantik?" Seungkwan terdengar centil.

Dan Hansol terkekeh pelan,

"Lebih dari itu, kau mempesona." Hansol tersenyum lembut, membuat kening orang-orang di sana mengerjit jijik.

"Demi pantat Boo Seungkwan-mu yang terlalu menggoda! Bisa kalian tidak pacaran di tempat umum?" Wonwoo berujar sarkartis.

Seungkwan menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Wonwoo tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kami romantis."

"Lebih dari itu, kalian menjijikkan." Minghao akhirnya berbicara setelah sebelumnya hanya diam, sedikit meniru cara Hansol berbicara.

"Hei!- Oh... Jisoo _hyung_?" Suara tinggi Seungkwan tiba-tiba menjadi cicitan kecil saat melihat seseorang itu di sana.

"Hai, Seungkwan." Jisoo tersenyum terlalu lembut dan Seungkwan menarik Jisoo untuk duduk lalu Seungkwan meletakkan bokongnya di samping tubuh kurus itu.

"Demi apapun yang kau cintai! _Hyung_ , kau... Kau masih terluka dan akan lebih baik untukmu tidak masuk hari ini. Kau bisa titip absenmu pada Taeyong _hyung_ , dia orang baik dan dia pasti akan membantumu." Jisoo terkekeh pada bagaimana lucunya wajah Seungkwan saat mengomel padanya. Seungkwan memang sebegini cerewet saat ia sedang terluka.

"Dia memang sangat baik dan selalu membantuku. Tapi terlepas dari itu, aku memang harus mengumpulkan tugas terakhirku dan menyiapkan berkas agar aku cepat wisuda." Jisoo tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap sebentar kepala Seungkwan.

"Oh Tuhan... Betapa aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak terlahir sebagai dominan. Aku bisa mati karena mencintaimu, _hyung_." Seungkwan mengerang pada cara Jisoo tersenyum padanya dan Hansol hanya tertawa dan menarik Seungkwan ke dalam pelukannya.

Jisoo terkekeh dan kembali tersenyum,

"Lagipula aku harus menyusul Seungcheol untuk menyelesaikan berkas, ia sudah pada bagian akhir."

Dan Seungkwan kembali mengerang, menarik diri dari pelukan Hansol dan melupakan belaian pria kebaratan itu di pipinya.

"Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu! Aku membencinya!"

"Hei, yang kau umpat itu adalah calon suamiku." Jisoo mengingatkan dengan nada canda di dalamnya.

"Persetan dengan calon suami! Kalian akan menikah karena perjodohan konyol dan berengsek itu! Terasa aku akan menggoyangkan bokongku karena hal gila itu bisa-bisanya terjadi." Wonwoo berujar dengan luapan emosi di dalamnya, mengabaikan siulan Junhui pada bagaimana cara ia mengumpat.

"Perhatikan mulutmu, manis. Itu sangat berbisa." Junhui menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan kanan dan tersenyum sedikit mendengar tawa Minghao di sebelahnya.

"Tapi lihatlah dirimu, _hyung_. Kau terluka dan pucat, kau tampak tidak baik." Soonyoung menatap Jisoo dengan kesenduan di matanya, mengacuhkan keributan di sekitarnya.

"Selama aku masih mampu berdiri, aku akan berusaha melakukannya sendiri."

"Oh... Kata-katamu menyakitiku, _hyung_." Minghao mencengkram kemeja bagian dadanya dengan dramatis.

Dan Jisoo mendesis dengan wajah berkerut karena itu.

"Jonghyun _hyung_ memasuki wilayah Choi tadi pagi. Kupikir bajingan itu menyakitimu." Suara Mingyu membuat mereka bungkam dan menatap Jisoo dengan keterkejutan.

Jisoo terdiam, pandangan matanya berubah kosong. Tapi jika memandangnya lebih lekat, akan terlihat satu goresan kesenduan di sana. Rasa sengsara dan tersakiti kembali memenuhi hatinya. Calon suaminya, pria yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya adalah pria yang menyakitinya. Pria yang ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya adalah pria yang kasar padanya. Dan Jisoo sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat, Jisoo tidak bisa untuk terus disakiti.

"Kau... Ma'af, Mingyu. Ia adalah takdirku dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia adalah orang yang akan kucintai dan kuhormati. Ia adalah orang yang akan menjadi ayah untuk anak-anakku. Hanya... Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia."

Jisoo memang tersakiti dan hatinya tidak bisa untuk terus dilukai. Tapi Jisoo lebih tidak bisa untuk merusak pandangan memuja orang-orang pada calon suaminya. Dan Jisoo akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

.

.

Jisoo melangkah menuju perpustakaan dengan sangat pelan, bertekat menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya. Tubuhnya memang kesakitan, tapi pendidikannya adalah yang utama. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, Jisoo memang tidak merasakan nyaman di hatinya. Rasa tidak nyaman karena pembicaraan tadi dan karena meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa pamit. Kepala Jisoo terasa penuh karena rasa bersalah.

"Oh, Hong Jisoo..." Seorang wanita memanggil nama Jisoo dan Jisoo menatapnya untuk menemukan wanita itu melihat ke jam tangannya sebentar.

"Selamat pagi." Ini pukul 10.32 am, masih pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Seo." Jisoo membungkukan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku perlu bukumu pagi ini." Jisoo mencoba berbicara sedikit sementara wanita itu tengah mendatanya.

"Oh... Betapa buku-buku itu mencintaimu, aku bisa mendengarnya." Mereka tertawa karena cara wanita itu berbicara.

"Baiklah, nikmati waktumu." Jisoo tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali seraya menggumamkan terima kasih dengan lembut.

Jisoo berjalan menuju ke meja paling ujung, tempat yang tertutup oleh sebuah rak besar yang terisi oleh deretan buku-buku sejarah. Jisoo perlu tempat yang tenang untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sebenarnya hanya tersisa sedikit. Sedikit yang sedikit sekali, sehingga Jisoo hanya mengambil satu buku untuk referensi.

Jisoo menyalakan laptopnya lalu mengetik dengan cepat. Sedikit lagi, Jisoo akan menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya. Jisoo hanya perlu membaca dan memperbaikinya.

"Hah..." Jisoo menghela napasnya, sedikit merasa lega karena tugas akhirnya akan segera selesai.

Jisoo akhirnya berdiri dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ia akan meletakkan buku itu di tempat semula dan mengoreksi tugasnya. Karena, serius, kesalahan pengetikan dan tata bahasa bukan hal yang bisa ditoleransi.

Keadaan perpustakaan menjadi sangat sepi, tapi Jisoo tidak peduli. Perpustakaan memang sangat sering sepi, karena kebanyakan mahasiswa berpikir kalau bau buku bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat itu hanya jika mendapatkan tumpukan tugas. Tapi bagi Jisoo perpustakaan adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Terlebih jika sepi seperti ini, Jisoo akan lebih berkonsentrasi dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

"Ternyata tempat ini masih menjadi tempat kesukaanmu."

Deg!

Jantung Jisoo terasa berhenti secara tiba-tiba saat suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Tidak, kehadiran orang itu kembali membuka paksa memori menyakitkannya, membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Setahun. Sudah setahun, Jisoo. Sudah setahun aku berusaha melupakanmu." Suara itu terdengar rendah seraya tubuh itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Jisoo.

Keringat mulai muncul di pelipis Jisoo. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat sekarang menjadi lebih putih, tidak berwarna. Bulatan kecokelatannya tampak gemetar. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran tampak mengkerut dengan ketegangan. Jisoo takut, sangat ketakutan. Ingatan yang menyiksanya terasa melayang-layang di permukaan matanya.

"Ja-jangan..." Cicitan akhirnya terdengar setelah besarnya usaha ia menimbulkan suaranya.

"Kenapa melarangku, Jisoo? Berhenti melarangku, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Kau menghadiri mimpiku setiap malam, lalu kenapa aku harus menjauh?" Orang itu telah berdiri di samping kiri kursi Jisoo, membuat Jisoo semakin termakan oleh rasa takut.

"B-berhenti, _hyung_... Berhenti... I-ini salah... Jangan..." Jisoo berusaha memberontak dengan tubuhnya yang lemah saat orang itu menarik lengan kirinya untuk membuatnya berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, Jisoo? Aku menginginkanmu dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Orang itu mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo yang terus mencoba menjauh.

"Kau s-suami noona-ku. K-kita tidak b-bisa. Kita ti-tidak b-boleh, Aron _hyung_..."

Kejadian malam itu terasa mengaduk-aduk otaknya. Malam saat pertama kali suami kakaknya mencoba menyentuhnya. Malam saat orang yang tidak dicintainya mencoba menjamahnya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuatku berhenti menyukaimu." Aron berhasil mengecup pipi kanan Jisoo dan terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Jisoo memekik kecil dan memberontak dengan lebih keras.

Jisoo menangis karena rasa takut dan kesakitan. Jisoo ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya terasa menghilang ditelan rasa panik. Ini yang selalu ia sesalkan dalam kelahirannya. Jisoo yang lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat keskitan terus menamparnya. Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kesakitan selalu menghampirinya? Kenapa ia harus selalu terluka? Tapi sering kali sebuah jawaban muncul di kepalanya. Karena ia adalah anak haram. Ia adalah anak yang muncul karena kebejatan orang-orang tidak berhati. Ia adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan. Dan semua rasa kesakitan adalah karma yang harus dijalaninya di kehidupan.

"Akkhh!" Jisoo sedikit memekik saat pria bejat itu menghisap lehernya.

Jisoo terkunci dan tidak bisa berkutik. Sekali lagi ia meratapi kesedihan yang menimpanya. Ia tengah dinikmati suami kakaknya yang tidak dicintainya. Dan orang yang dicintainya telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Jisoo sendirian dan terus tersiksa.

"Berhenti, _hyung_... Hiks.. Jangan..." Jisoo menggeliat kecil saat tangan besar Aron meremas bokongnya, Jisoo sangat takut.

"Mmh... Jisoo... Mmh..." Aron terus menerus bergumam karena rasa manis kulit Jisoo yang memabukkan.

"Tidak, _hyung_... Tidak..." Jisoo kembali memberontak dengan tangisnya yang semakin meledak.

Jisoo membenci dirinya sendiri. Jisoo benci kehidupannya. Jisoo benci takdirnya. Semua kejadian menyakitkan berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya menggigil dalam pelukan pria itu. Ingatan-ingatan itu melemahkannya, membuat kakinya mundur perlahan mengikuti keinginan pria itu, menyandarkannya pada sebuah rak besar di belakangnya yang berisikan buku seni. Jisoo kalah dan ia menyerah mempertahankan kehidupannya. Jisoo akan mengakhiri dirinya sendiri setelah ini.

"Jisoo.. Mnh... Kau- oh... Manis sekali..." Sekarang tangan Aron beralih ke tubuh bagian depan Jisoo, bergerak acak.

Jisoo hanya terus menangis dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar nyaris seutuhnya di rak buku di belakangnya saat merasakan pria itu mengelus-elus dadanya dan berputar acak di perutnya yang cekung.

"Jisoo, aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Aron memulai dengan menjilat cuping telinga Jisoo dengan lidahnya yang panas dan basah, mengabaikan Jisoo yang menggeleng lemah.

Dan Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangisnya semakin keras. Merasakan tangan besar dan kasar Aron mulai menanggalkan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Hingga dingin menyapa kulit tubuh bagian depannya, ia tahu seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat tatapan pria bejat di depannya. Hanya bisa terisak-isak karena merasakan kehancuran. Tapi malah membuat ia semakin tampak menggoda di mata kakak iparnya.

"Jisoo.. Oh... Kau sangat indah, kau sangat cantik..."

"Akkhh... Hiks..." Aron mulai menyesap dadanya.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kehancuran melumpuhkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di matanya. Wajah Seungcheol, wajah calon suaminya. Dan itu membuat sesuatu membara di hatinya. Jisoo harus menjaga kehormatannya untuk Seungcheol.

"Ti-tidak! Menjauh dariku!" Entah kekuatan dari mana Jisoo berhasil mendorong tubuh orang itu menjauh darinya.

Aron menggeram dan Jisoo segera berlari menuju pintu yang terlihat menutup. Meraih kenopnya dan memutarnya. Tapi mata Jisoo membesar, pintu itu terkunci. Dan Jisoo segera berbalik dengan tubuh gemetar saat mendengar suara tawa puas di belakangnya.

"Kau kira akan semudah itu kau lari dariku?" Aron mendekati Jisoo dengan wajah yang menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Suara Jisoo terdengar bergetar dan punggungnya menekan pintu, seakan ingin menyatu dengan pintu itu.

"Kemari, Jisoo. Kemarilah." Aron meraih lengan Jisoo dan menariknya paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jisoo berontak sambil menatap tempat dimana Mrs. Seo berada tadi.

Dan Aron tahu apa arti tatapan itu, tatapan mencari pertolongan.

"Kau kira bagaimana aku bisa ada disini dan mengunci pintunya?" Aron mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mencium bibir Jisoo. Tapi Jisoo menolehkan wajahnya, membuat Aron terkekeh karena keberanian Jisoo menolak sentuhannya.

"Mrs. Seo memiliki beberapa urusan dan aku adalah dosen yang dipercayakan untuk menjaga perpustakaan ini sementara ia menyelesaikan urusannya. Menarik bukan?" Dan Jisoo kembali disudutkan ke rak terdekat, rak yang berisikan deretan buku-buku Sastra Korea.

"Tidak! Menjauh!" Jisoo memberontak dan Aron menyeringai karena permainan mereka yang semakin menarik.

"To-tolong! Seungcheol!" Jisoo tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya, yang ia tahu dirinya hanya memanggil nama calon suaminya dengan tiba-tiba. Ada sedikit ketenangan di hatinya saat menyebut nama itu. Jisoo rasa ia membutuhkan pertolongan calon suaminya.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggil nama calon suamimu yang berengsek itu? Jangan banyak bermimpi, sayang. Ia tidak akan membantumu." Aron melepaskan dasinya dengan cepat lalu mengikat tangan Jisoo dengan paksa.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Jisoo tidak mampu terus melawan karena tangan kanannya kembali berdarah.

"Sekarang kita mulai..." Dengan lapar memandang Jisoo yang menangis keras, Aron dengan cepat memagut bibir yang tampak gemetar itu.

Dan Jisoo memejamkan matanya, mengecap bagaimana pahitnya keadaannya saat ini. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir, Jisoo benar-benar kalah dan hanya bisa berharap dalam hati.

'Seungcheol... Kumohon... Tolong aku..."

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku ada kelas. Aku harus pergi." Nada suara itu terdengar sedih.

Tapi Seungcheol malah terkekeh dan mencubit gemas hidung pria-nya.

"Masuklah dulu. _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu." Seungcheol lalu berdiri. Mereka sedang duduk di taman dekat fakultas kedokteran. Taman yang cukup indah dan sepi.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama _hyung_..." Pria mungil itu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah meraju dengan memajukan bibirnya.

Seungcheol kembali terkekeh dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Nanti juga bisa kan, Jihoon? Ayolah, _hyung_ akan mengantarmu." Seungcheol menarik tangan Jihoon untuk berdiri.

Dan Jihoon akhirnya berdiri, mengalah pada Seungcheol dan membiarkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu merangkulnya. Membiarkan rasa bahagia meledak-ledak di perutnya.

Mereka telah lama saling mengenal, sejak keduanya baru menginjak usia remaja. Jadi Jihoon rasa itu tidaklah salah jika ia jatuh cinta pada Seungcheol. Tidak salah untuk mencintai orang yang selalu menemani dan menyayanginya. Seungcheol adalah miliknya dan akan selalu bersamanya, meski sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Seungcheol tidak mencintainya. Seungcheol hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Tapi Jihoon adalah keturunan Lee, seorang kakak dari DK. Meski ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai dominan, tapi ia tetap memiliki pengaruh yang besar.

"Kita sampai." Seungcheol berhenti di depan ruangan Jihoon.

"Masuklah dan belajarlah dengan benar." Seungcheol mengusak rambut Jihoon disertai dengan senyuman lembut dan penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." Jihoon juga tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban itu yang selalu keluar dari bibir Seungcheol saat Jihoon berkata kalau ia mencintai Seungcheol.

Dan Jihoon sudah sangat terbiasa, meski sedikit rasa sakit masih timbul di hatinya

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Chan?" Soonyoung mencoba mencairkan atmosfer beku sejak Jisoo pergi tadi.

"Baik. Anak itu baik-baik saja." Mingyu tersenyum, mengingat betapa menggemaskannya kaki tangan paling diandalkannya itu.

"Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk pekerjaan mengerikan itu." Seungkwan ikut menimpali.

Karena, serius, Chan sangat menggemaskan untuk mahasiswa yang memasuki semester awal.

"Mingyu menyayangi anak itu, Chan tidak akan disakiti." Wonwoo mengerti bagaimana Seungkwan mencintai anak-anak. Chan telah Seungkwan anggap bagai putra sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil itu menarik pelatuk dan melesakkan peluru di antara mata seseorang? Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk anak seusianya." Seungkwan berkata dengan rasa khawatir yang kental. Kerena, serius, Seungkwan bahkan tidak mampu melakukan apa yang Chan lakukan.

"Ia harus bisa karena itu kewajibannya. Ia bisa karena ia terlatih." Seungcheol tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dengan duduk di sebelah Hansol.

"Oh, _hyung_... Aku pikir kau tidak ke kampus hari ini." Seokmin menyapa duluan.

"Aku ke kampus untuk beberapa urusan dan juga untuk Jihoon." Seungcheol menyahut dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Oh... Romantis sekali. Kau pacar yang romantis." Seungkwan berucap sarkartis seraya melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Hansol.

"Tentu, tentu saja. Hanya katakan pada dunia bahwa priamu adalah pria teromantis sejagat raya." Seungcheol sudah terlalu kenyang dengan sikap kurang ajar Seungkwan.

"Dengan senang hati. Ouh... _Puppy_ -nya _master_ Hansol akan melakukannya tanpa segan." Seungkwan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada dada Hansol, membuat Hansol terkekeh pelan.

"Hansol, apa kau tidak malu memiliki pacar seperti itu?" Seungcheol dan pertanyaan bodohnya membuat kepala Seungkwan mendidih.

"Hei!-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jisoo _hyung_ masuk hari ini." Wonwoo segera memotong perkataan Seungkwan, mencegah terjadinya amukan memekakkan telinga yang berbahaya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu ia masuk hari ini. Aku meninggalkanya tadi pagi saat ia masih dalam 2 pilihan." Mata Seungcheol menunjukkan sedikit rasa sesal.

"Ia masuk dan membawa laptop-nya." Minghao menyahut dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Junhui.

Seungcheol mengernyitkan keningnya, matanya tampak kebingungan.

"Ia pergi setelah kami merusak _mood_ -nya. Mungkin ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir." Hansol bersuara setelah tahu apa arti tatapan Seungcheol tadi.

Tapi kening Seungcheol semakin berkerut dan manik hitamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, menimbulkan kebingungan di wajah orang-orang di sana. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tetapi sangat buruk. Yang Seungcheol ingat pintu perpustakaan tertutup saat ia mengantar Jihoon tadi. Dan Hansol mengatakan Jisoo kemungkinan besar ada di perpustakaan. Mata Seungcheol membesar dramatis, ia yakin seribu persen ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Jisoo dalam masalah dan Seungcheol harus bertindak.

.

.

"Sial! Sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi!" Seungcheol berlari ke arah perpustakaan, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mengejarnya.

Entah mengapa Seungcheol merasa sangat khawatir dan marah saat ini. Memikirkan Jisoo dalam masalah cukup untuk membuat amarahnya meledak-ledak.

"Jisoo! Kau di dalam?!" Seungcheol berteriak keras sambil mencoba membuka pintu perpustakaan yang baru sedetik lalu disentuhnya.

"Sial! Terkunci!" Seungcheol mendesis dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jisoo! Kau di dalam?! Jawab aku!" Seungcheol menggedor-gedor pintu kokoh di depannya.

"Kita dobrak, _hyung_. Seokmin, Mingyu, Hansol, cepat bantu!" Junhui segera menghampiri Seungcheol diikuti Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Hansol.

Dan pada dobrakan ketiga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan yang tampak sepi dan kosong. Seungcheol lalu masuk dengan langkah lebar.

"Jangan! Biarkan Seungcheol _hyung_ menyelesaikan urusannya." Seokmin menahan Mingyu yang ingin menyusul Seungcheol dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk setuju, berpikir tidak salah jika Seungcheol menjadi benar-benar pria untuk calon istrinya.

"Bangsat! Bedebah sialan!" Teriakan murka Seungcheol menarik seluruh teman-temannya masuk.

Tapi mata orang-orang itu tiba-tiba membola, selanjutnya ada yang menggeram dan ada yang merasakan rahangnya hendak jatuh. Jisoo benar-benar terlihat mengerikan dan menyedihkan, benar-benar berantakkan.

Jisoo melihat Seungcheol yang menatapnya, matanya semakin terasa memanas lalu menggumamkan,

"Seu-Seungcheol..." dengan begitu lirih.

Seungcheol menggeram saat calon istrinya menggumamkan namanya. Jisoo-nya terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah terluka. Tubuh kurus calon istrinya yang tidak berdaya terlihat gemetar, setengah telanjang dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya. Sabuknya telah terlempar ke dekat pintu dan zipper celananya terbuka, menampilkan satu penutup terakhir di dalamnya.

Jisoo terlihat mengerikan dengan tangan kanannya yang kembali berdarah. Wajah tirusnya tampak memancarkan keputusasaan, sudut bibirnya terluka dan matanya bengkak. Tangannya terikat dan terdapat bercak-bercak kemerahan di tubuh bagian atasnya. Lebam di perut cekung Jisoo masih terlihat dan semakin tampak mengganggu dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan menjijikkan itu. Jisoo tampak tidak berdaya dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan terisak-isak.

"Menjauh darinya, sialan!" Seungcheol berjalan cepat dan menarik pria di depan Jisoo dengan beringas.

BUGH!

Pria itu tersungkur pada pukulan pertama yang Seungcheol berikan pada wajahnya, terlalu lemah karena hasrat yang belum tercapai. Seungcheol mendekati Jisoo dengan keseriusan yang mutlak, merasa satu pukulan cukup untuk merobohkan pria itu. Biar teman-temannya yang mengurus sisanya, Seungcheol hanya ingin menenangkan calon istrinya.

"Jisoo, ini aku." Seungcheol menutup zipper Jisoo, merasa sedikit panik saat Jisoo menggigil ketakutan dan memejamkan mata saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Kau bersamaku, kau aman bersamaku." Seungcheol meraih tangan Jisoo dan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan yang terlalu kurus itu, sedikit merasa tenang karena Jisoo membuka mata.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa. A-aku tidak i-ingin. A-a-aku-" Napas Jisoo mulai tersengal-sengal, manik cokelatnya tampak bergerak-gerak ketakutan.

"Tidak, tidak. Ja-jangan s-sakiti aku! Ku-kumohon." Jisoo memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mulai memohon.

Seungcheol merasakan kebingungan dan panik menyerangnya setengah mati. Seungcheol terlalu takut untuk apa yag akan ia lakukan kemudian, karena Seungcheol tidak tahu apapun.

"Aku di sini. Aku di sini, sayang. Tenanglah." Seungcheol memeluk tubuh kurus Jisoo yang terasa menggigil.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak, Cheol! Pergi! Pergi! Me-mereka bisa menyakitimu!" Jisoo memberontak dengan usaha yang sia-sia. Seungcheol sudah menyelamatkannya dan Jisoo tidak bisa membiarkan Seungcheol terluka. Karena mereka ada di sana, mereka yang akan menyakiti Seungcheol ada di sana. Jisoo melihat mereka.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti kita. Kau aman bersamaku, sayang." Seungcheol mengusap peluh yang muncul di wajah Jisoo yang tengah menangis keras.

"Tidak, ti-tidak..."" Napas Jisoo tersengal-sengal dan terdengar berisik, membuat Seungcheol semakin termakan rasa khawatir.

"Bernapaslah. Bernapaslah, sayang. Bernapaslah seperti aku. Kau bisa, kau bisa melakukannya." Seungcheol meletakkan tangan calon istrinya yang kurus dan gemetar di dadanya, menginstruksinya untuk bernapas. Jisoo harus bernapas seperti dirinya.

Tapi Jisoo malah menggeleng kuat dan perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup rapat, membuat satu pukulan terasa menghantam jantung Seungcheol dengan keras.

"Jisoo! Jisoo!" Seungcheol berteriak seraya menggoncangkan tubuh Jisoo yang sudah terkulai lemah.

"Aku akan menyetir, _hyung_! Ayo!" Mingyu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan menginstruksinya untuk segera keluar.

Dan Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh Jisoo yang terasa terlalu ringan dengan cepat, merasakan rasa khawatir yang asing memenuhi dadanya.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

 **BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW! AKU CINTA KALIAN! :***

 **pujiastuti425 | prectieurl | guixiancho34 | Guest | Gigi onta | svtjeon | gbygl | Mayucchiato**

 **Review kalian berarti banget buat aku. Terima kasih banyak udah luangin waktu baca ff ini dan review juga. Sekali lagi makasih ya.**

.

Aku balik dengan penuh ke-ambigu-an XD Nah, jadi masih mikir Seungcheol jahat? Dia yang selamatin Jisoo, lho~. Atau ada yang udah bisa nebak apa perasaan Seungcheol ke Jisoo? Pasti udah ketebak lho ya, cuma nunggu aja kapan masalah selesai dan kapan gengsi si Seungcheol turun. Dan buat yang mikir mereka bakal mudah bersatu, ini ga bakalan semudah itu. Dan jangan harap Seungcheol bakal melunak ama Jisoo, masih ada S. Coups yang kejam :D

So, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya? Dan tolong banget, kalo udah baca tolong review ya? Review kalian penting untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Aku bukan tipe penulis yang nulis berdasarkan mood, mau mood gimana pun juga aku bakal tetep nulis dan ngayal. Tapi aku penulis berdasarkan respon, kalo respon sedikit aku biasanya ngerasa sedih dan kurang semangat nulisnya. So, tolong banget untuk review, sebagai guest juga ga masalah :D

Last, you reviewing and I writing.


	8. Klarifikasi, tolong dibaca

.

.

.

 **Aku mau tanya sama kalian. Sebaiknya ff ini lanjut atau berhenti?**

Okay, aku lihat sebuah review untuk chapter 1. Aku mau klarifikasi masalah ini. Jadi aku mohon maaf karena ini bukan update chapter.

.

 _Guest_

 _Judul ff ini mengingatkanku dengan ff Simple Love._

 _Summary nya jg mengingatkanku dgn summary simple love. meski tidak sama persis. Kesederhanaan. Mungkinkah kebetulan semata?_

 _._

Karena dia pake 'Guest', aku jadi harus jawab disini. Sejujurnya aku bingung banget pas waktu baca review itu karena aku rasa aku gak pernah baca ff dengan judul itu. Dan waktu aku cari, aku sadar itu ff yang luar biasa dari cara reader-nya review. Tapi sayang ff itu sudah dihapus, menghapus kesempatanku buat baca. Itu ff dengan main pair Meanie dan Jiwon kan? Kalian bisa lihat di profile aku, pair(s) yang aku suka itu Verkwan, Cheolsoo, dan Soonseok. Aku tipe orang yang jarang sekali baca ff yang bukan pair kesukaanku.

Aku juga sudah bilang di chapter 1 kalo ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Seventeen-Simple dan dari ff pertamaku yang udah aku remake, 'One to Reborn' yang dulu cast-nya Nue'st dan gak aku post gara-gara mau buat yang versi Seventeen ini. So, otomatis ide ff ini udah dibuat sejak lama, sejak 2013 (pertama kali aku nulis ff, kalian bisa liat cuap-cuapku tentang ini di ff-ku yang 'Oh My Josh').

Dan untuk sumarry, aku gak tahu kenapa bisa lumayan mirip. Aku hanya terinspirasi dari lirik Simple yang 'I just want it simple~ simple~ I want it simple~'. Aku berpikir kalo bahagia gak harus ribet, bahagia juga bisa didapat dari kesederhanaan.

 **Intinya aku menegaskan kalau itu hanya KEBETULAN dan aku gak melakukan plagiat atau apapun.** **Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ada yang tersakiti dengan adanya ff aku.**

.

 **So, menurut kalian ff ini harus lanjut atau berhenti? kalau kalian baca ini, tolong review. Kalo lumayan banyak yang mau lanjut, aku bakal lanjut. Kalo gak banyak atau gak ada yang review, aku bakal berhenti**

Maaf, aku memang harus menulis klarifikasi ini. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tipe penulis yang menulis berdasarkan respon. Kalo ada satu respon seperti itu, aku harus meluruskan. Tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakuin untuk langkah selanjutnya.

 **Lanjut atau berhenti?**


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : M

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ADA YANG MASIH INGAT AKU NULIS JISOO KULIAH SEMESTER 4 DI CHAP 1? YANG BENAR ADALAH JISOO SEMESTER AKHIR. MOHON MAAF ATAS KESALAHANNYA. SILAKAN LANJUTKAN MEMBACA~ ^-^**

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 8]**_

.

.

.

Seungcheol benci rumah sakit karena di tempat itulah ia melihat orang yang dicintainya meraung penuh kesedihan. Jadilah Seungcheol membawa tubuh lunglai Jisoo ke rumah mereka yang besar dan memanggil Jonghyun untuk segera datang. Tapi Seungcheol sudah mengganti baju Jisoo tadi, mencoba membuat tubuh kurus itu merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jisoo? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Seungcheol yang baru saja datang dari menerima beberapa panggilan segera bertanya, ia tampak khawatir.

"Jisoo baik-baik saja, ia hanya terteka. Luka karena pemukulan tidak banyak bertambah buruk dan hanya ada sedikit luka baru. Ia hanya perlu istirahat dan meminum obatnya dengan terartur agar bisa sembuh total." Jonghyun menyahut dengan tenang sambil mengemas peralatannya.

"Tapi ia benar-benar terlihat buruk." Kening Seungcheol berkerut menekan rasa khawatir yang asing di dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus bersyukur." Jonghyun berdiri lalu tersenyum melihat Seungcheol yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ini termasuk kondisi yang baik, ia pernah dalam kondisi terburuk sebelumnya." Jonghyun menghela napasnya sekali.

"Aku pergi." Jonghyun berjalan melewati Seungcheol yang mematung dan menepuk pundak tegap Seungcheol dua kali.

Seungcheol merasakan rasa sesak berkumpul di dadanya. Marah, kecewa, sedih, frustasi, khawatir, dan rasa apapun yang mencekiknya. Karena, sungguh, Seungcheol tidak ingin dan tidak bisa membayangkan hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dan dialami oleh calon istrinya.

Seungcheol akhirnya mendekati Jisoo, duduk di samping tubuh yang tidak kunjung bergerak itu, mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai-surai berantakan Jisoo dengan penuh kelembutan. Mata sendunya menatap wajah manis Jisoo yang selalu terlihat pucat sejak ia membawa pria kurus itu bersamanya. Tapi wajah itu tidak hanya terlihat pucat sekarang, kini wajah itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan memar di pelipis kiri dan sudut bibir kanan yang terluka. Hati Seungcheol terasa retak sekarang.

"Entah kesulitan apa yang selalu kau hadapi di kehidupanmu sampai keadaanmu sekarang bukan yang terburuk." Hati Seungcheol bergemuruh karena nyatanya ia adalah salah satu orang mengerikan yang menyakiti pria itu.

.

.

"Kami hanya ingin menjenguknya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Kami tidak akan menyakitinya." Pria bermata rubah itu berucap penuh ketenangan. Ia adalah kekasih seorang Kim dan tentu ia tahu kalau ia akan mendapat kesulitan untuk memasuki wilayah Choi. Kecuali seseorang di sebelah kirinya, pria bertubuh sintal yang berdiri dengan sengaja menonjolkan bokongnya, menggoda seorang pengawal lain yang tampak tertarik.

Seungkwan kekasih Choi Hansol dan itu membuatnya seberani ini, karena ia tahu pengawal-pengawal itu tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk menyerangnya. Seungkwan sebenarnya bisa saja langsung masuk kalau saja pengawal yang ada di depan pintu mengatakan 'Bos S. Coups tidak menerima kunjungan dari siapapun.', membuat Seungkwan mau tidak mau menunggu Wonwoo yang meminta agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon bos." Pengawal itu akhirnya menyerah untuk melarang mereka masuk, lebih memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan layar datar itu dengan cepat.

"Bos, ada dua orang yang ingin mengunjungi Tuan Jisoo." Pengawal itu berucap dengan nada suara penuh hormat.

"Seorang Choi dan seorang Kim." Pengawal itu menjawab setelah hening beberapa saat.

Selanjutnya hening lagi lalu pengawal itu memberikan teleponnya pada Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tahu kalau Seungcheol ingin berbicara pada mereka.

"Ini aku." Wonwoo mulai berbicara, memberitahu Seungcheol kalau ia mendengarkan.

" _Wonwoo, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu dan Seungkwan masuk. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menemui Jisoo hari ini. Aku ingin menjaga Jisoo sekarang. Aku ingin bersamanya."_ Seungcheol berucap tenang, tapi ada nada ketegasan di sana, mencegah Wonwoo untuk membantah.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo memberikan telepon itu kembali pada pengawal Seungcheol dan menarik Seungkwan yang sedikit memberontak karena rasa bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Astaga! Aku ingin menemui Jisoo _hyung_. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku terlalu khawatir?!" Seungkwan berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Wonwoo dan menatap mata rubah yang berkilat senang itu dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ ingin bersamanya. Jisoo _hyung_ akan ia jaga, ia akan menjadi seorang pria." Wonwoo berujar dengan kelegaan yang keluar dari ujung lidahnya, senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

Seungcheol masih memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan mata yang redup, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Seungcheol sangat ingin menggenggam tangan Jisoo, tapi ia takut tangannya yang besar dan kuat dapat melukai Jisoo.

Seungcheol tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Pikirannya berteriak kalau ia harus membenci Jisoo karena ia tahu betapa menjijikkannya pria bertubuh kurus itu. Tapi hatinya berkata kalau Jisoo adalah orang yang berarti, Jisoo menarik rasa kasihannya.

"Seungcheol..." Seseorang datang dengan terengah dan Seungcheol tahu kalau itu adalah Mingming.

"Kau datang." Seungcheol tersenyum lembut. Tersenyum yang benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Seungcheol berujar tenang, seakan sesuatu yang buruk tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari apapun padaku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Seungcheol menjawab dengan helaan napas setelahnya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah menggangguku!" Mingming mendekati Seungcheol yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Jisoo.

"Itu mengganggumu, karena kau akan langsung ke sini setelah kau tahu apa yang terjadi." Seungcheol menyahut dengan suara lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Mingming mengaihkan pembicaraan, tahu kalau apa yang Seungcheol katakan adalah kebenaran yang mutlak.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ia akan bangun." Seungcheol mengelus rambut Jisoo dengan sayang, menimbulkan senyuman di bibir Mingming.

"Ia akan bangun." Mingming meremas bahu Seungcheol sekali, memberi sedikit kekuatan.

"Ia akan bangun dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang ada di netranya. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Seungcheol meraih tangan Jisoo pelan-pelan, tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dan ia menggenggam tangan kurus itu dengan begitu berharga, dengan harapan.

"Ia akan bangun. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sungguh, sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir di dada Mingming, sudah sangat lama Seungcheol tidak meletakkan hati malaikatnya pada orang yang tepat.

Seungcheol kembali terdiam, memandangi wajah Jisoo yang masih tampak pucat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian yang menunjukkan betapa kejamnya dirinya. Ia melayangkan tangannya dan itu membuat Jisoo melemah. Mungkin jika ia tidak bertingkah kasar, Jisoo tidak akan seperti ini. Dan kening Seungcheol mengernyit karena rasa sesal yang memakan hatinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dua mata Jisoo terbuka lemah, menampakkan dua netranya yang tampak lelah. Dan itu menarik Seungcheol pada rasa lega yang begitu luar biasa.

"Kau bangun." Seungcheol memandang Jisoo dengan setitik kebahagiaan di matanya.

"S-Seungcheol." Jisoo berujar dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih seutuhnya.

"Aku di sini, aku bersamamu." Seungcheol mengusap surai Jisoo dengan butuh kelembutan.

"A-aku-akh!" Jisoo terkesiap saat merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya sewaktu ia mencoba bangun.

"Jangan! Jangan bangun, kau harus istirahat." Seungcheol menekan bahu Jisoo agar tubuh kurus itu tetap berbaring.

"Ta-tapi kau harus makan si-siang." Jisoo menjawab dengan suara penuh kesakitan, melukai hati Seungcheol pada bagaimana cara Jisoo yang langsung tertuju pada kebutuhannya setelah pria kurus itu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku sudah makan beberapa makanan, jangan khawatir." Seungcheol bangun dari sisi tempat tidur Jisoo.

"Aku akan mencari semangkuk bubur untukmu. Mingming, jaga ia sebentar." Seungcheol berujar lembut dengan sedikit nada ketegasan, lalu melangkah menuju pintu setelah menepuk bahu Mingming dua kali.

"Seu-Seungcheol..." Suara lirih Jisoo membuat Seungcheol berhenti berjalan dan berbalik perlahan, menunggu Jisoo menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo tersenyum lembut, membuat Seungcheol mengangguk sekali lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan Seunggcheol memutuskan bahwa ia ingin lebih sering melihat senyum itu.

.

.

Saat Seungcheol kembali, yang ia dapatkan adalah kekacauan. Tadi siang Seungcheol memang kembali ke kantornya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Dan setelahnya ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, melihat calon istrinya dan dilayani dengan sangat baik oleh pria bertubuh kurus itu. Meski Jisoo terluka, tapi Seungcheol tidak bisa menyangkal keluarbiasaan pria itu dalam melayaninya. Seperti apa yang terjadi tadi siang, setelah Jisoo memakan bubur dan meminum obatnya, ia malah segera membantu Seungcheol untuk bersiap-siap.

Tapi Seungcheol benar-benar bingung sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi semua lampu di rumah itu belum dinyalakan, kecuali lampu kamarnya. Dan ia tidak melihat Jisoo dan Mingming di manapun di lantai bawah. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga, tapi ini cukup aneh untuk tidak melihat Mingming di ruang keluarga dan tidak menemukan Jisoo di dapur.

Tapi sesuatu mengejutkannya, suara pekikan terdengar dari arah atas, dari kamarnya. Membuat Seungcheol segera ke tempat itu dengan langkah setengah berlari.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan!" Pekikan itu semakin jelas sekarang, itu suara Jisoo.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Dan itu suara Mingming, terdengar penuh antisipasi.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat dan ia terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Calon istrinya ada di lantai, meringkuk memeluk diri sendiri. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya bengkak, dan bajunya sobek. Wajahnya yang menangis dan ketakutan membuat satu kesimpulan yang benar-benar buruk melintas di kepala Seungcheol.

"To-tolong j-jangan me-mak-saku, k-kumohon." Jisoo mulai memohon dan Seungcheol mengernyit dengan amarah yang merambat ke ubun-ubunnya.

Memaksa?

Memaksa apa?

Seungcheol memandang Mingming yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Jisoo berada, Mingming terlihat menggeleng lemah.

" _Hyung_ , ak-"

"Ja-jangan! J-jangan sentuh a-aku! Ku-kumohon." Jisoo semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan lengan yang semakin gemetar.

Dan mata Seungcheol membesar, kesimpulan yang ada di kepalanya benar-benar tergambar nyata, membuat Seungcheol berjalan cepat dan menyambar kerah Mingming dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" Seungcheol berteriak dengan wajah penuh amarah dan mata nyalang yang menusuk Mingming yang balik menatapnya dengan keberanian mutlak.

BUGH!

Mingming sedikit terhuyung saat pukulan Seungcheol tepat mengahntam rahangnya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah apapun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Bajingan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku!" Mingming menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol setelah mencengkramnya sebentar, sekedar melakukan penegasan untuk apa yang dikatakannya.

"Lalu kau akan berkata kalau ia berbohong?! Ia sedang terluka dan kau harap aku percaya dengan mulutmu itu, keparat?!" Seungcheol mendesis dengan tekanan pada ujung kalimatnya.

"Karena itu! Justru itu yang aku maksud, bodoh! Ia tidak hanya terluka, ia memiliki trauma. Dan ia mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri." Mingming juga mendesis seraya melihat Jisoo yang masih meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata berurai.

"Jangan bermain dengan kata-kata, Ming. Aku bisa saja mengakhirimu." Meskipun Mingming bisa mematahkan lengannya, Seungcheol tahu ia memiliki kedudukan yang lebih kuat. Ia mampu membuat otak anak itu tercecer dengan tangannya sendiri, ia adalah S. Coups.

"Lihat ke sebelah kananmu, Seungcheol. Lihat lantai di sebelah kananmu." Cukup dengan suara Mingming yang terdengar rendah, Seungcheol sudah mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan Seungcheol melihat sesuatu di lantai, di sana ada sebuah pisau buah. Mata Seungcheol berubah menatap nanar. Jisoo tidak hanya mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi juga mencoba bunuh diri.

Seungcheol mundur dua langkah dan tangannya terangkat untuk memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Ambil itu dan pergilah." Seungcheol memberi perintah dan Mingming bergerak cepat setelah mengambil benda berkilauan itu.

Seungcheol meletakkan pandangannya pada Jisoo, menatap prianya yang berkali lipat tampak lebih menyedihkan dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh gemetar Jisoo dengan begitu pelan, tidak ingin membuat calon istrinya terkejut dan ketakutan karena kehadirannya.

"Jisoo." Seungcheol memanggil Jisoo dengan bisikan yang terdengar tinggi, memastikan Jisoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Ku-kumohon, j-jangan sen-tuh a-aku." Jisoo menyahut lirih dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras dengan mata tertutup sementara tubuhnya masih mengkerut bersama rasa takut.

Seungcheol mendekat dan semakin mendekat, menyadari kekakuan Jisoo dalam mengenalinya. Mengenali bahwa Seungcheol bukan Aron, bahwa Seungcheol tidak berniat menyakitinya.

" _ **Jangan melawanku, jalang! Jangan melawanku!" Aron menapar pipinya, menimbulkan luka di sudut bibirnya.**_

 _ **Aron semakin kasar menuju persetubuhan mereka, menjambak rambutnya dan mengulum bibirnya. Tidak memperdulikan Jisoo yang merintih dan menjerit dalam setiap sentuhannya.**_

"Ti-tidak. Jangan pa-paksa a-aku, i-ini ke-kesa-lahan." Napas Jisoo terdengsr pendek dan tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat dan air mata karena tekanan rasa takut.

"Jisoo, sayang, sayang." Seungcheol berjongkok dengan penuh keseriusan, merasa panik karena napas Jisoo yang tersengal, mencoba menyentuh bahu Jisoo dan menenangkannya.

"Tidak, ti-tidak. K-kumohon, j-jangan." Jisoo semakin gemetar karena sentuhan yang dirasakannya, merasa merinding.

"Ini aku. Ini aku, sayang. Aku kekasihmu, calon suamimu. Aku Seungcheol." Seungcheol menyatukan dahi mereka, meyakinkan Jisoo dengan lembut. Membiarkan napas Jisoo menyentuh wajahnya dan membiarkan Jisoo merasakan kehadirannya.

Mata Jisoo terbuka dengan perlahan. Itu benar, yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah wajah rupawan. Yang ia pandang adalah mata besar yang indah, mata kelopak bunga yang mempesona. Mata yang bagai telaga yang menjanjikan keamanan untuknya. Yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya, calon suaminya, kekasihnya. Yang ditatapnya adalah Choi Seungcheol. Dan hati Jisoo menhangat ia tidak lagi gemetar dan menangis.

"Seungcheol, Seungcheol." Jisoo memeluk Seungcheol erat dan meringkukkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan itu, menjadi kecil dan marasa terlindungi dalam pelukan Seungcheol yang hangat.

"Aku di sini, aku bersamamu." Seungcheol melingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang kekar di tubuh Jisoo, merasakan kelegaan menghampirinya.

"Aku takut, aku ketakutan." Jisoo sadar Seungcheol mungkin saja khawatir pada 'kegilaan'nya tadi. Tapi Jisoo hanya takut, Jisoo ketakutan karena ingatan akan kejadian itu terasa nyata.

Seungcheol menarik Jisoo dari pelukannya, melepas kehangatan Jisoo di tubuhnya. Seungcheol menurunkan tatapannya, menatap wajah Jisoo yang menengadah padanya. Dan demi apapun, Jisoo tampak luar biasa cantik meski wajahnya pucat dan terluka. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Jisoo, melumat bibir pucat Jisoo. Seungcheol melumatnya dengan lembut, membuat Jisoo menutup matanya perlahan. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berciuman dan Seungcheol yang lebih dulu memulainya. Seungcheol hanya ingin merasakannya, merasakan kesakitan dan kepahitan yang selalu Jisoo alami.

"Kau aman bersamaku, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu." Seungcheol kembali menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Jisoo, memandang Jisoo yang terengah-engah dengan begitu lekat.

"Biarkan aku menghilangkan rasa menjijikan itu dari tubuhmu." Seungcheol mengecup sudut bibir Jisoo yang terluka.

"Biarkan aku menutup tandanya." Seungcheol memegang rahang Jisoo lalu mengelus pipinya membuat Jisoo menutup matanya dan mengangguk seraya mendesah pendek.

Seungcheol turun dan menyesap leher Jisoo, menggantikan tanda yang Aron buat dengan miliknya.

"Ahh... Seungcheol..." Jisoo hanya pasrah saat Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki ranjang, matanya tertutup rapat.

"Buka matamu, Jisoo. Lihat aku saat aku melakukannya." Seungcheol mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Jisoo.

"Oh... Kau begitu indah, Jisoo. Kau indah." Seungcheol lalu menyesap tubuh atas Jisoo, menutupi bekas yang Aron buat.

Tapi Seungcheol tiba—tiba mengangkat tubuh Jisoo yang ringan menuju ranjang. Meletakkan tubuh Jisoo perlahan dan sedikit menindihnya. Seungcheol melumat bibir Jisoo penuh kelembutan. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut, ia ingin Jisoo menikmatinya dan melupakan sedikit traumanya.

Dan malam itu Jisoo hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah pada kali pertamanya, merintih dan medesah karena kenikmatan yang Seungcheol berikan.

.

.

Jisoo terbangun saat sudah menjelang siang. Ia sudah bangun tadi pagi, untuk mandi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk calon suaminya, dan membersihkan kamar. Dan ia tidur lagi sampai saat ini karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya.

"Akh!" Jisoo meringis sedikit saat merasakan perih di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Tubuh bagian belakang Jisoo memang masih terasa sakit, tapi Jisoo rasa hatinya sangat bahagia. Karena itu Seungcheol, calon suaminya yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dan lagi, meski ia tidak berkuliah hari ini karena serangan Seungcheol, ia telah diperbolehkan untuk dijenguk. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Jisoo mencintai bagaimana cara calon suaminya memperlakukannya.

Jisoo sedang berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar dengan wajah bahagia saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Jisoo mempercepat langkahnya seraya meringis.

"Tuan Jisoo, seseorang ingin menemuimu." Seseorang berbicara hormat saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Jisoo yang tampak cukup pucat.

"Siapa?" Ini masih jam kuliah, sangat tidak mungkin teman-temannya yang menjenguknya.

"Nona Hong, ia berkata bahwa ia perlu privasi." Sirine tanda bahaya seakan berdering di kepala Jisoo.

Tubuh Jisoo menegang dan manik kecokelatannya bergerak gelisah. Kakaknya datang dan itu adalah kabar buruk. Ia akan tersakiti, ia pasti terluka. Jisoo sudah tahu akan seperti apa ia setelah itu, ia akan kembali terlihat menyedihkan. Luka di tangan kanannya mulai mengering dan memar di perutnya mulai membaik. Jisoo hanya ingin dirinya kembali baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku harus menyuruhnya pergi?" Pengawal itu berinisiatif setelah melihat tatapan Jisoo yang berubah kosong.

Jisoo sedikit terkesiap, melupakan fakta bahwa ada seseorang lain di sana. Dan Jisoo sebenarnya menginginkannya, ia ingin kakaknya pergi.

"Bi-biarkan ia masuk, biarkan ia menemuiku."

Tapi Jisoo tidak bisa mengusir orang yang telah menyelamatkan kehidupannya, jisoo memiliki hati dan hatinya tidak mampu melakukan itu. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan kakaknya masuk dengan suaranya yang tergagap dan gemetar.

.

.

"Tuan." Pengawal itu kembali muncul bersama seorang wanita di sebelahnya, ia membungkuk hormat pada Jisoo yang tampak menunggu di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah." Jisoo tersenyum dengan bibir gemetar dan mata yang menatap kosong, mencoba meyakinkan pengawal itu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ia ada bersamaku, kami ada di kamarku." Jisoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya diikuti kakaknya lalu menutup pintu dan meningglakan pengawal tadi yang terlihat kembali membungkuk hormat.

Tapi satu yang Jisoo tidak tahu, pengawal itu merasakannya. Tatapan Jisoo terlalu ekspresif. Dan pengawal itu tahu ada hal yang salah tengah terjadi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

"Hai, Jisoo." Wanita itu memulai dan berjalan mendekati Jisoo, melihat pria bertubuh kurus itu menunduk dan memundurkan langkahnya penuh ketakutan.

"Apakah ini yang selalu kau lakukan?" Wanita itu bertanya tepat saat tubuh Jisoo telah bersentuhan dengan pinggiran ranjang.

"Membiarkan seseorang yang berbicara padamu untuk berbicara pada angin? Kurasa ini bisa menjadi alasan kenapa Seungcheol muak denganmu." Jisoo tertegun, merasa ia memang pernah melakukannya.

"H-hai." Akhirnya Jisoo menyahut lirih dengan suara gemetar ketakutan. Jawaban yang sangat terlambat dan membuat wanita itu tertawa mengejek. Tapi Jisoo melakukannya semata-mata agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Jadi..." Kakaknya berhenti tepat tiga langkah kecil di depannya, membuatnya semakin mengkerut ketakutan.

"Apa seseorang yang akan melahirkan pewaris Choi takut padaku?" Wanita itu kembali mendekat dan Jisoo semakin menunduk ketakutan. Tangan wanita itu terangkat dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau tidak berani menatapku." Wanita itu tertawa meremeh dan Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tahu kakaknya memiliki alasan menemuinya, alasan yang akan menghasilkan kabar buruk. Ia tahu kakaknya akan melukainya, ia tahu kakaknya akan memukulinya.

PLAK!

"Akh!" Jisoo merasakan perih dan panas pada pipinya, menjalar dan menyakiti hatinya.

Tubuh Jisoo terjatuh, tampak ringan saat memantul di permukaan kasur. Jisoo merasakan kebas di pipinya, wanita itu memukulnya terlalu kuat. Dan itu membuat luka di tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit dan nyeri.

"Apa maumu, sialan?!" Kakaknya berteriak padanya dengan sangat marah lalu tiba-tiba menjambak dan menarik rambutnya kuat. Tapi Jisoo tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Akh! A-aku ti-tidak mela-ku-k-kan ap-apapun! K-kumohon!" Jisoo merasa kulit kepalanya sangat sakit, seakan seluruh rambutnya akan lepas terlucuti dari kepalanya. Jisoo benar-benar tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan ia mulai menangis.

"Bangun, jalang! Bangun!" Wanita itu menarik rambut Jisoo semakin keras, memaksanya bangun.

Jisoo bangkit dengan kaki yang gemetar saat kakaknya menyakitinya dengan semakin kasar. Tangan Jisoo terangkat dan mencengkram tangan kakaknya. Karena, demi apapun, tubuhnya masih sakit kakaknya malah menyakitinya dengan lebih brutal.

"Ku-kumohon!" Jisoo mulai memohon dengan jeritan. Pria bertubuh kurus itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, sedikit menyesuaikan posisi kepalanya agar tarikan itu tidak terasa begitu sakit. Jisoo merasakan kakinya berjalan dengan ceroboh. Ia tersandung beberapa kali dan malah membuat kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, tangisan Jisoo semakin keras.

"Aku akan menyakitimu, Jisoo! Aku akan menyakitimu sampai kau tahu seberapa buruk rupanya dirimu!" Wanita itu melemparkan tubuh Jisoo ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Ja-jangan. A-aku t-tidak me-melakukan a-apapun." Jisoo meringkuk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa lari dari kakaknya yang terlihat marah.

"Keturunan jalang akan tetap menjadi jalang." Hanya dengan kalimat itu Jisoo menangis semakin keras. Itu benar, kakaknya telah mengingatkannya pada posisinya, ia adalah putra seorang jalang.

Wanita itu berjalan menjauh, merasa sangat senang karena Jisoo yang semakin sedih. Tangannya yang cantik meraih penyala _shower_ dan menyalakannya, membiarkan tubuh Jisoo basah dan semakin menggigil. Tidak, ini masih tidak terasa begitu dingin tapi ia telah menggigil. Itu hanya karena hatinya terasa hancur oleh rasa takut dan sakit. Ia tidak melakukan apapun tapi kesalahan seakan selalu memihaknya.

"Kau jalang kecil sialan. Jika kau bukan mesinku, sudah kupastikan wajah manismu itu bersimbah darah." Wanita itu berujar dengan tegas lalu kembali menarik helaian-helaian itu dalam genggamannya dengan kasar.

"Akh!" Sungguh, kepala Jisoo yang tadinya pening kini semakin terasa pening dan kebas.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu ap-apapun! Ak-aku tidak me-lalukan a-apa-pun! Ku-kumohon!" Jisoo mencengkram tangan kakaknya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, mencoba melonggarkan jambakan kakaknya yang semakin erat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu apapun, sialan?! Jangan mulai bermain dengan api!" Tangan cantik dan terawat itu menghempaskan kepala Jisoo terlalu keras hingga nyaris membuat kepala itu membentur lantai.

Jisoo menggeleng cepat dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia merangkak dengan tergesa untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya. Jisoo hanya ingin melakukan ini, terdiam dan terlihat menyedihkan. Meski matanya yang terlalu ekspresif tampak bergetar. Jisoo hanya ingin ini, diam dan disakiti. Jisoo sudah tidah sanggup, Jisoo hanya ingin diam dan merasakan bagaimana nyawa meninggalkankan raganya.

"Apa Seungcheol tidak cukup menghangatkanmu?! Hingga kau menggoda suamiku untuk menanamkan benihnya di dalammu?!"

Tidak, Jisoo tidak sanggup jika harus mati karena dianggap seorang pelacur. Entah kenapa ia merasa harga dirinya tidak serendah itu. Ia adalah milik Seungcheol dan Seungcheol adalah orang pertama yang memberikan kehangatan di dalamnya. Tidak, Jisoo tidak serendah itu.

"Apa? Kau ingin melawanku? Lalu apa tanda ditubuhmu itu bukan bukti? Kau adalah jalang sialan!" Wanita itu berteriak sangat murka, membuat mata Jisoo semakin terasa basah dengan pupil mengecil. Ia semakin gemetaran, antara kedinginan, ketakutan, dan trauma masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Jisoo semakin terisak, tersedu dan wanita itu smakin nyalang.

"Aku bisa saja menyakitimu lebih dari ini, sialan! Karena jalang kotor sepertimu harus diberi pelaja-"

"Berani sekali lagi kau menyakitinya, akan kupastikan otakmu tercecer di antara kedua matamu." Itu suara Seungcheol dan membuat wanita itu menyentak kepalanya penuh kesal.

"Keluar dari rumahku, jalang." Seungcheol mendesis keras dengan kemarahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Sialan." Dan wanita itu pergi setelah meraih tas tangannya di atas ranjang, sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang tampak menggoda.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya sekali lalu mendekati Jisoo yang gemetar setelah mematikan _shower_. Meraih tubuh itu dengan terlalu mudah, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah.

"Jisoo. Hei, hei, sayang. Berhentilah menangis." Nada suara Seungcheol terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Seungcheol, Seungcheol." Jisoo masih terisak sambil mencengkram kemeja bagian dada Seungcheol dengan kanan kirinya, seakan menyampaikan segala penderitaannya.

Dan Seungcheol menyambutnya dengan baik, mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada tubuh ringkih itu.

"Aku di sini, aku bersamamu. Tenanglah." Seungcheol mengecup pucuk kepala Jisoo, membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki.

Dan satu yang Seungcheol tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti Jisoo.

Kecuali dirinya.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Hi! Aku balik lagi. Sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalo ff ini **naik rating,** ya? jadi rate M. Gimana? Ga masalah kan? Karena aku perlu memasukkan beberapa adegan. Dan DEMI APAH?! SEUNGCHEOL TUH ROMANTIS BANGET DISINI! LOL XD

Oh iya, aku juga minta maaf sama update ku yang lalu. Review kalian membuat ku sadar kalau aku harus semangat nulis ff ini sampai end karena nyatanya kalian nunggu ff ini buat terus lanjut. Huaaa.. makasih banyak ya buat :

 **guixiancho34 | adam18770 | justloveyaoi | Ms. D | hjs | catastropee | unknown | Flabby | dhantiee | Song han mi | purpleviollet | NerdyJack | pujiastuti425 | neney | Kuro-berry Saki | gbgyl | shin0409 | ririria | yfshuaa | svtjeon | prectieurl | IchaShua | prettyace | youngchanl | shuashua | Farindpussy | Mayucchiato | Guest | Cheolsoo97 | Gigi onta**

Review kalian buat aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, terima kasih buat ketersediaan kalian untuk beri aku kata-kata penenang dan penyemangat *peluk makasihhhh banget. Aku janji kalo respon kalian sebagus ini terus-menerus, aku bakal nulis ini sampai selesai :D

.

Makasih juga buat :

 **Disa | Bininye Jeonghan | Gigi onta | Ms. D | Guest | guixiancho34 | riigumtanshua | NerdyJack | yfshuaa || prectieurl | pujiastuti425 | ikkal296hoon | prettyace | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | youngchanl | svtjeon**

Makasih banyak banget buat kalian yang udah review untuk chap 7 yang ku rasa gak begitu optimal. Aku seneng banget dengan respon kalian, aku bakal selese in ff ini kalo respon kalian juga terus sebagus ini. Makasih banyak, luv ya~ :D *peluk *cium

Oh iya, buat yang nanya S. Coups itu kepribadian lain Seungcheol atau bukan. Jawabannya bukan, S. Coups itu Seungcheol. S. Coups itu nama dia pas jadi pemimpin Choi Corp (coba pahami lagi di chap 6). Pokoknya Seungcheol itu dilatih dan dididik buat jadi kejam dan gak punya hati karena dia bakal jadi S. Coups si pemimpin Choi Corp yang terkenal kejam dan gak pernah main-main. Intinya ff ini ada unsur mafia, tapi gak begitu aku munculkan karena fokus sama kehidupan Seungcheol dan Jisoo :D

.

Oh iya, aku minta maaf untuk bulan maret atau mungkin sampai april aku gak bisa update dulu. Aku kelas 12 dan kalian tahu kesibukan apa yang harus ditempuh anak kelas 12 :') tapi seperti yang aku bilang, ff ini bakal terus lanjut. So, jangan lupa untuk review~

You reviewing and I writing~


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : M

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 9]**_

.

.

.

"Arghh." Seungcheol menggeram dengan suara yang seperti berasal dari belakang tenggorokannya.

Seungcheol terengah-engah, itu merupakan salah satu pencapaian paling tidak nikmat yang pernah dirasakannya. Karena Seungcheol sedang merasa tidak baik, benar-benar tidak baik.

"Ahh.." Jihoon melenguh saat Seungcheol menarik dirinya. Lalu Seungcheol merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan tubuh mungil itu.

" _ **Jangan pernah mencintai, jangan pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta akan menghancurkanmu, cinta bisa menjatuhkanmu."**_

Seungcheol mendesis karena ingatan tadi sore saat ayahnya meneleponnya masih terasa segar dalam ingatannya. Dan jujur ia tersakiti, hatinya tersakiti. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mencintai, tapi sesuatu di hatinya terasa berbeda.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya dan rambut halus dari kepala yang mungil menyentuh dadanya. Seungcheol tidak menginginkan apapun, kecuali memandang bayangan Jisoo di pelupuk matanya.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya terdiam saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jihoon sungguh lelah dan ia cukup bahagia, ia cukup terpuaskan. Tapi sesuatu menyakitinya, membuat ia merasa bingung. Ia memeluk Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol tidak membalas pelukannya, seakan-akan ia tidak pantas untuk disentuh.

.

.

" _ **Kau telah merusaknya, sialan! Kau telah merusaknya!"**_

 _ **CTAR!**_

 _ **Jisoo berteriak saat ikat pinggang kulit itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya dengan begitu kasar.**_

" _ **To-tolong! Ku-kumoho- Akh!" Ini terlalu menyakitkan saat kakaknya kembali melayangkan benda itu pada kulit punggungnya.**_

 _ **Dan Jisoo rasa ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk-**_

Jisoo terengah-engah saat kenangan buruk itu kembali menyeruak dari bilik memorinya, membuat mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

"Hah..." Jisoo menghela napas sekali lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, mimpi itu merusak paginya.

Tapi Jisoo merasa ada yang kosong dari dirinya. Hari terasa begitu dingin, ia merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya menghilang. Hingga Jisoo mengangkat tubuhnya dan menolehkan kepalanya, kosong. Seungcheol tidak ada, Seungcheol tidak di dekatnya, Seugcheol tidak pulang. Seungcheol memang mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan pergi untuk pekerjaannya sesaat sebelum Jisoo tertidur dalam pelukan dan belaian lembut pria itu.

Dan Jisoo tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi berisik di halaman. Itu mobil Seungcheol, Seungcheol pulang. Jisoo tersenyum dan segera merapikan penampilannya lalu segera turun dengan hati-hati, ia akan menyambut calon suaminya.

"Oh, hai, Jisoo. Kau sudah bangun." Suara Seungcheol terdengar saat Jisoo baru saja turun dari anak tangga terakhir, pria itu baru saja memasuki pintu.

Jisoo menyahutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Tapi saat matanya hendak memandang lekat dua manik calon suaminya, ia menangkap ada seseorang lain. Seseorang yang manis, dia, seorang primadona kampus yang mungil dan mempesona. Jisoo mengenalnya, seseorang itu adik tingkatnya, namanya-

"Lee Jihoon, kekasihku." Seungcheol berbicara dan tersenyum tanpa beban.

Jisoo membeku dalam beberapa detik, selanjutnya ia mengangguk sekali pada senyum yang Jihoon berikan. Entah kenapa Jisoo akhirnya memilih pergi ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Jisoo tidak mengerti apapun, tapi hatinya tersakiti. Jisoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Jisoo tahu hatinya pecah.

.

.

"Aku bisa jamin kalau ini pasti terasa luar biasa." Jihoon menatap makanannya dengan sedikit antusias.

Jisoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan setitik binar kebahagiaan dalam senyum Jihoon yang tampak palsu di matanya. Jisoo tahu Jihoon hanya ingin menarik calon suaminya. Dan itu berhasil, karena Seungcheol tersenyum dan menarik kursi untuk kekasih mungilnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Seungcheol yang romantis, Jisoo merasa semakin sedih. Dan Jisoo hanya tidak mau keromantisan mereka terus terlihat oleh matanya. Ia lebih baik segera menjauh.

"Jisoo, jangan berpikir untuk tidak memakan apapun." Suara Seungcheol yang terdengar terdengar tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Jisoo, memaksa pria kurus itu menyiapkan suaranya untuk memberi beberapa alasan.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku, aku akan membersihkan tubuhku." Suara Jisoo terdengar lirih dan sedikit berbisik, lalu ia segera kembali melangkah. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berbalik.

Dan Seungcheol tahu calon istrinya itu terluka dari bagaimana ia berjalan dengan punggung yang terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

Jisoo melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya dengan kesedihan yang mendominasi hatinya. Jisoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa sangat sedih. Ia merasa lelah dan terkhianati. Hatinya sangat payah dalam menerima rasa sakit, membuat matanya memanas. Jisoo hanya diam, memastikan air matanya tidak menghasilkan isakkan.

Jisoo berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin dan menatapi tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bercak kemerahan di tubuh atasnya, mengusapnya perlahan. Jisoo menutup matanya, masih merasakan manisnya sentuhan Seungcheol pada kulitnya.

 _ **Seungcheol mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, menyentuh dan melumat bibir Jisoo dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya bergerak acak pada sekitar leher dan dada Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua lengannya dengan gelisah, merasa kepayahan karena rasa nikmat.**_

 _ **"A-ah! Seung.. cheolhh.." Jisoo menjenjangkan lehernya dan mengatupkan jari-jari kakinya saat prianya menjilati masing-masing ruas tulang rusuknya yang sedikit terlihat.**_

" _ **Desahkan namaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh dari surgaku." Seungcheol berbisik tepat di atas pucuk dada sebelah kanan Jisoo, membuatnya tampak merah dan tegak.**_

 _ **Dan Jisoo berjanji tidak akan berhenti mendesah sampai Seungcheol meletakkannya pada kenikmatan tertinggi. Jisoo menginginkannya, ia ingin Seungcheol melingkupi dadanya dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat. Sehingga tangan Jisoo terangkat dan meremas rambut Seungcheol lembut. Tapi Seungcheol tidak kunjung turun. Pria itu malah meraih tangan kanan Jisoo yang ada di rambutnya dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya.**_

" _ **Benrhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Seungcheol mengecup telapak tangan kanan Jisoo yang masih terbalut perban.**_

" _ **Jangan membuatnya terluka lagi, kau bisa menyakitiku." Dan Seungcheol meletakkan tangan kanan Jisoo di atas kepala pria kurus itu dengan rasa romantis yang lembut dan memabukkan.**_

 _ **Jisoo membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang tampak cantik dan mempesona, membuat Seungcheol semakin tertarik pada gairah. Seungcheol turun perlahan, menuju tubuh bawah Jisoo yang menggodanya.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Seungcheol berujar dengan wajah di atas tempat tersensitif Jisoo, tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang semakin tampak tampan.**_

" _ **A-ah!" Jisoo sedikit merona dan merapatkan pahanya karena rasa malu yang menggelitikinya.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Seungcheol mencegah, membuat kaki itu terbuka semakin lebar. Ia tidak ingin Jisoo menutupi keindahan yang tercipta hanya untuknya.**_

" _ **A-aku ngh! Akuh.." Jisoo mendesah semakin hebat karena sentuhan Seungcheol pada paha dalamnya terasa menyengat.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Jisoo tercekat karena napas Seungcheol berada pada pucuk tubuh bagian bawahnya, Seungcheol telah tenggelam di antara pahanya.**_

" _ **Hng! Ngh!" Dan Jisoo semakin tercekat, ia merasakannya. Dua jari Seungcheol telah berada di dalamnya, berputar dan bergerak menggunting untuk melonggarkan lubangnya. Terasa sedikit perih karena lubangnya masih sempit, juga karena jari Seungcheol yang besar dan kasar.**_

" _ **Ah... Seunghh.. cheol." Napas Jisoo tersengal seiring pergerakkan jari Seungcheol yang semakin mudah, lubangnya telah sedikit melonggar. Seungcheol lalu menarik jari-jarinya, membuat lubang Jisoo terasa kosong dan terisi udara yang kontras dengan tubuhnya yang panas.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh kekarnya dan menatap Jisoo dengan lekat, berencana menarik pria itu pada kenikmatan tanpa akhir.**_

" _ **A-akuh ah! Hanyah m-milikmuh!" Jisoo merasakan pergerakan Seungcheol di antara pahanya yang gemetar karena mendambakan sentuhan lebih.**_

" _ **A-aku m-mih.. likhh.. Seungcheol- ARGH!" Dan Seungcheol memasukkannya, mengisi kekosongan Jisoo dengan sedikit paksaan. Seungcheol memajukan pinggulnya perlahan, memasukkan yang belum termasukkan dengan sedikit tersendat. Menyakitkan, Jisoo merasa seakan tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua. Seakan seseorang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan pinggulnya karena tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa kebas. Sakit sekali dan membuat matanya memanas, tapi rasanya juga luar biasa karena rasa sakit itu mengirimkan jutaan kebahagiaan pada batinnya.**_

" _ **Terima kasih telah membiarkanku menjadi yang pertama untukmu." Seungcheol merendahkan tubuhnya dan memagut bibir Jisoo yang mengeluarkan bunyi terengah.**_

 _ **Seungcheol tahu ini menyakiti Jisoo, terlihat dari cairan bening dari mata Jisoo dan cairan merah yang keluar membasahi sekitar batangnya. Tapi ia bahagia karena ia yang menjadi pemilik Jisoo dalam hidupnya.**_

" _ **Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Seungcheol berujar setelah melepaskan pagutannya lalu kembali memagut bibir Jisoo dalam ciumannya yang panas.**_

" _ **Mmh... Mmh.." Dan Jisoo mendesah dalam ciuman mereka saat Seungcheol mulai bergerak.**_

Jisoo membuka matanya, menatap matanya sendiri dari cermin, tampak merah. Kilasan malam itu terasa nyata., membuatnya merasakan lagi kehangatan Seungcheol di dalamnya. Tidak, Jisoo tidak akan menyerah. Ia milik Seungcheol dan ia harus bersama Seungcheol. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Seungcheol bersamanya. Ia tidak akan mengalami kegagalan yang kedua.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian puluh menit Jisoo tidak menampakkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu mewah di lantai atas. Ia berkata jika ia akan mandi. Tapi ia tidak hanya mandi, saat air menuruni setiap jengkal tubuhnya ia juga menangis. Dan sekarang ia terdiam setelah tadi memastikan dirinya memilih baju yang manis. Tapi Jisoo tidak bisa keluar, hatinya tidak sanggup menghadapi pengkhianatan Seungcheol kepadanya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya ingin mandi." Jisoo tersentak saat suara berat Seungcheol tiba-tiba terdengar. Tapi Jisoo tidak merasa terancam karena suara itu masih terdengar menyenangkan, suara tanpa emosi.

Seungcheol mendekati Jisoo saat melihat tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jisoo pikirkan, tapi yang jelas calon istrinya itu melamun dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Makanlah sesuatu, kau harus memakan sesuatu." Seungcheol mendudukkan bokongnya di tempat kosong di samping Jisoo, memastikan tidak ada jarak yang berarti.

"Kau harus meminum obatmu." Seungcheol meraih tangan kiri Jisoo dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengusap pipi mulus Jisoo dengan tangan kirinya yang terasa kasar.

"Kau harus segera sembuh, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Dan Jisoo tersenyum saat kalimat itu terdengar keluar dengan cukup mudah dari bibir calon suaminya. Jisoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan meledak mulai memenuhi perutnya, tatapan Seungcheol yang memujanya sangat sama dengan malam saat mereka melakukannya.

"Apa kau memiliki jadwal hari ini?" Suara Jisoo yang lembut terdengar, membuat rasa lega sedikit timbul di hati Seungcheol. Seungcheol merasa cukup senang karena perkembangan baik Jisoo dalam berbicara padanya. Wajah manis itu tidak lagi terlihat ketakutan dan Jisoo tidak lagi berbicara tergagap, pria manisnya tidak lagi gemetar saat di dekatnya.

"Aku akan ke kantor lalu mengurus beberapa urusan di kampus, cukup lama. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan menu untuk makan siangku. Aku akan..." Seungcheol memberi jeda sebentar, sedikit ragu meski mata bulatnya tetap menatap dalam manik kecokelatan Jisoo.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Jihoon." Seungcheol melanjutkan dengan lebih yakin, membiarkan tatapan Jisoo tampak berubah sendu. Seungcheol tahu Jisoo mulai menghindari tatapannya.

"Baiklah." Suara lembut itu terdengar lirih, tapi tangan kurus Jisoo mulai memainkan jari-jari Seungcheol yang besar dan panjang, Jisoo sedikit menunduk.

"Aku berpikir untuk menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Mungkin kau telah membersihkan dirimu tadi. Tapi apa kau keberatan untuk kembali mandi setelah memiliki sarapan?" Jisoo lalu menggenggam beberapa jemari Seungcheol, mencoba menikmati usapan lembut Seungcheol pada sisi wajahnya.

Seungcheol tahu apa yang terjadi, Jisoo pasti merasa sedih. Pria kurus itu hanya ingin menghibur batinnya sendiri, seakan Seungcheol mendamba pada pelayanannya. Tapi Seungcheol juga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri. seungcheol menginginkan pria kurus itu, juga pelayanannya yang selalu terasa luar biasa. Karena Seungcheol tahu Jisoo bisa membuatnya merasakan pencapaian yang sangat menyenangkan dibanding apa yang Jihoon berikan padanya.

"Kupikir itu tidak merepotkanmu." Seungcheol menarik lengan-lengannya dari tubuh Jisoo, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu menjauh darinya.

Jisoo berjalan dengan cukup pelan, Seungcheol tahu Jisoo masih sakit. Tapi keinginan Jisoo sendiri yang ingin melayaninya, Seungcheol tidak mampu menolak.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Jisoo membiarkan tubuh kurusnya ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Dan Seungcheol berdiri, merasa gairah semakin membakar dirinya. Dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu melepaskannya dan membiarkannya jatuh lunglai ke lantai. Seungcheol lalu berjalan, tanpa suara. Ia mencari sosok pria itu dengan mata bulatnya, berniat memberi sedikit kejutan untuk calon istrinya. Dan Seungcheol melihatnya, tubuh itu berdiri di dekat keran, punggungnya tampak menggairahkan.

"Jisoo." Seungcheol bisa merasakan tubuh Jisoo yang tersentak karena sentuhannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Seungcheol mengusap-usap bahu dan lengan atas Jisoo seraya mengecup tengkuk dan leher calon istrinya tanpa henti. Jisoo awalnya terkejut, tapi ia akhirnya menjenjangkan lehernya sebagai bentuk penyerahan diri. Jisoo akan membiarkan dirinya terbakar gairah yang ada di dalam Seungcheol.

"Aku ingin kau menghiburku." Seungcheol berujar rendah di perpotongan leher Jisoo lalu memeluk pinggang kurus itu dan Seungcheol tahu Jisoo menginginkannya dari bagaimana cara tangan-tangan kurus Jisoo menyentuh dan mengusap lengannya.

Seungcheol mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menarik kepala Jisoo ke belakang dan mencumbu bibirnya. Tangan kanannya memeluk Jisoo erat, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu bersandar padanya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Jisoo sudah terangkat jauh ke belakang tengkuknya untuk meraih rambut Seungcheol dan meremasnya, merasa kepayahan dalam mengatasi kenikmatan yang Seungcheol berikan.

"Lucuti seluruh pakaianmu, aku menunggumu di _bath up_." Seungcheol berujar setelah melepas cumbuannya, menatap wajah memerah Jisoo yang terengah. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya perlahan, membiarkan Jisoo berdiri dengan kaki lemas karena sisa-sisa kenikmatan.

Setelah memastikan Jisoo mampu berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar, Seungcheol melepaskan kain-kain terakhir yang menempeli tubuhnya lalu memasuki _bath up_. Ia hanya membiarkan Jisoo menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan yang tampak ceroboh.

Dan setelah Jisoo menghampirinya, Seungcheol tahu betapa tubuh itu tampak menggairahkan meski luka-luka di tubuhnya sedikit mengganggu. Demi apapun, Seungcheol tidak mampu membayangkan hidupnya tanpa pinggul itu. Seungcheol meraih pinggul kurus itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada benda menggoda yang menggantung dengan indah di antara dua kaki Jisoo. Ia mengecupnya beberapa kali lalu meyesap bau di sana, mendengar erangan Jisoo yang terdegar putus-putus.

"Kau bisa menjadi penyebab kematianku. Oh... Jisoo." Seungcheol mengecupnya lagi, sesekali menjilatnya. Ia bisa merasakan frustasi yang Jisoo rasakan dari tangan kiri Jisoo yang meremas rambutnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh tahu betapa nikmatnya dirimu." Seungcheol sekali lagi meraih pinggul itu lalu menarik Jisoo untuk duduk, membiarkan bokong Jisoo menduduki kedua pahanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Argh! Betapa seluruh keindahan berada di dalammu." Seungcheol sedikit mengerang saat merasakan belahan bokong Jisoo menduduki miliknya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kaki Jisoo pada pinggangnya untuk memperdalam tumbukkannya nanti.

"Ah.. Seungcheolhh.. Ngh.." Jisoo menggeliat dan mendesah saat Seungcheol mulai menyesap dadanya. Tangannya terangkat dan mendekap kepala Seungcheol agar terus mengulum pucuk dadanya.

"A-ah! Ngaah!" Dan Seungcheol melakukannya, menyesap pucuk dada Jisoo dengan begitu panas, membuat Jisoo mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

Seungcheol sedikit menggerakkan tubuh Jisoo perlahan saat Jisoo masih mendesah karena sentuhannya. Tubuh Jisoo sungguh manis dan Seungcheol menyukainya. Tapi ia lebih mencintai saat bagaimana tubuh Jisoo dapat menerima miliknya dengan sangat baik. Seungcheol dapat merasakan remasan Jisoo semakin erat dan desahannya yang terdengar putus-putus saat ia mulai masuk perlahan.

"Argh! Kau hanya milikku." Seungcheol menggeram saat miliknya sudah tertanam seutuhnya, mengabaikan pekikan Jisoo yang menggema. Seungcheol tahu ini masih terasa sakit dari bagaimana cara lubang Jisoo mencengkram miliknya.

"Kenikmatan ini hanya untukku." Seungcheol sedikit terengah karena rasa nikmat yang mulai menekan logikanya. Tangannya bergerak menaik –turunkan tubuh Jisoo yang mendesah pasrah di atasnya.

"Ah! Mih-milikmuh!" Ada sesuatu rasa yang membuncah dalam dada Jisoo saat Seungcheol mengklaim dirinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berarti.

"Seu-Seungcheolh!" Seungcheol mendapatkannya, sesuatu yang membuat Jisoo merasa melayang.

Dan Seungcheol menggerakkan Jisoo semakin cepat saat mendengar desahan dan erangan Jisoo semakin menjadi. Seungcheol tahu Jisoo akan mendapatkan pelepasannya dari bagaimana milik pria kurus itu menggesek perut berbentuknya dengan sangat tegang.

"Oh... astaga..." Seungcheol tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang pernah ia lakukan setelah kelahirannya, yang ia tahu ia hanya seorang pendosa. Tapi ia juga ingat ia juga sering melakukan dosa terindah dalam hidupnya, kadang dosa terindah dapat memberi surga di lain waktu.

"Seungcheolhh!" Dan pencapaian Jisoo yang luar biasa membuat Seungcheol sedikit mengerang karena Jisoo memanggil namanya dan lubang Jisoo yang mengetat, membuatnya semakin dekat. Seungcheol semakin menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Jisoo dengan kasar, membuat Jisoo merintih entah karena rasa sakit atau nikmat.

"Argh!" Ini adalah sentakkan terdalam yang pernah Seungcheol lakukan dalam dunia percintaannya. Seungcheol hanya tidak ingin cairannya banyak bercampur pada air yang sudah menyatu dengan cairan kenikmatan milik Jisoo, ia tidak ingin miliknya terbuang sia-sia.

"Kau hanya milikku." Seungcheol mengecup sekali bibir Jisoo yang terengah lalu meletakkan kepala itu di dadanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau selalu menjadi milikku. Seungcheol melingkarkan lengan-lengannya di sekeliling tubuh kurus itu. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Jisoo sekali, lalu mengelus punggung polos itu dengan lembut. Jisoo meringkuk semakin dalam pada pelukan hangat Seungcheol. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang begitu mendamba seseorang yang dapat memberinya cumbuan dan pelukan hangat. Jisoo menyukai ini, hubungan mereka yang semakin membaik. Jisoo mencintai Seungcheol.

.

.

Jihoon masih duduk tenang dengan meremat kedua tangannya yang terawat. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Seungcheol mengatakan ingin melihat Jisoo dan memastikan keadaan pria kurus itu. Dan tanpa berpikir rumit, Jihoon tahu apa yang dilakukan dua pria dewasa itu di kamar mereka. Jihoon sebenarnya melihat sesuatu berbeda dari pancaran mata Seungcheol padanya, sesuatu telah berubah, dan rasanya Jihoon tahu apa itu.

"Oh, ternyata ada seorang tamu tidak diundang." Itu suara Mingming, anak itu baru saja kembali dari apartemen kekasihnya. Jihoon tahu karena Seungcheol berbicara tentang itu saat di mobil.

"Hai, Mingming. Apa kabar?" Jihoon tersenyum menggoda pada pria yang tampak berdiri di dekat ujung sofa.

"Selalu baik, tapi akan lebih baik jika tidak merusak pagiku dengan adanya makhluk murahan di dekatku." Jihoon tahu Mingming mencoba mengusirnya, tapi ia tidak akan semudah itu.

"Astaga, pagimu pasti luar biasa." Mingming merasa sedikit muak pada wajah Jihoon yang tampak menyesal, palsu.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak berniat untuk menyapaku?" Jihoon bersedekap, memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku lebih suka mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Kau dan dia seperti panah yang bertolak belakang, harusnya kau menjauh." Mingming duduk di depan Jihoon, pada meja kayu yang membuat wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Jihoon tampaknya ingin bermain-main lebih lama dan Mingming akan mengikutinya.

"Oh..." Jihoon pura-pura terkesiap, lalu memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kau tampaknya terlalu bahagia karena hubunganmu dan kekasihmu menjadi lebih intim, baumu yang mengatakannya." Mingming tahu Jihoon tengah memberikan peringatan halus padanya.

Rahang Mingming mengeras, Jihoon ingin menarik kekasihnya dalam masalah.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya." Mingming hampir saja berteriak memanggil Jihoon dengan sebutan jalang kalau saja ia lupa kalau Jihoon adalah kekasih seorang S. Coups, tuannya. Jadi Mingming hanya memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Jihoon dan memberikan suara rendah yang penuh ancaman.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menyentuhnya? Apa kau akan menyentuhku? Meniduriku? Oh astaga, aku akan sangat senang jika kau memasukkan milikmu pada lubangku." Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingming lalu mengecup bibir pria tampan itu sekali.

"Tubuhmu begitu kotor." Mingming menyahut sambil memegang pinggang Jihoon, meremasnya, lalu kepalanya bergerak maju, menyambar bibir Jihoon dan melumatnya.

"Mmh... Hmm.." Jihoon sedikit mendesah, tangannya bergerak meremas rambut belakang Mingming. Ini begitu luar biasa, hal yang ia cintai, bibir yang memagutnya dengan panas. Jihoon menikmatinya, meskipun ia tahu Mingming tengah menyampaikan amarahnya.

"Kau terlalu jahat padaku, aku seorang Lee." Jihoon berujar setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Tangannya masih sedikit bergerak meremas rambut belakang Mingming, ia sengaja terengah dengan keras untuk membiarkan napasnya yang panas membelai wajah rupawan itu.

"Kau seorang Lee tapi DK bahkan tidak pernah memihakmu, ia seorang yang rasional." Mingming menyeringai dengan mengangkat ujung bibir sebelah kirinya, tampak tampan dan menggoda hingga Jihoon mengecupnya sekali.

"Tapi ia tetap seorang pendosa."

"Ia seorang pendosa, tapi ia orang waras." Ada sedikit tawa pada ujung kalimat yang terlontar dengan kejam, Mingming memang pandai melakukannya.

"Jangan terlalu kejam, sayang. Aku berada dalam genggaman S. Coups." Mingming tahu Jihoon mengancamnya atas nama S. Coups, tapi Mingming tidak akan kalah.

"Suatu saat ia akan melepaskanmu. Kau mandul, kau tidak akan pernah mampu melahirkan keturunan Choi." Mingmig melihat ada kilatan amarah dan kesedihan pada mata Jihoon, Mingming merasa puas.

"Oh? Mingming? Kapan kau kembali?" Tiba-tiba suara Seungcheol memecah keheningan, terdengar biasa karena memang Seungcheol telah terbiasa menemukan Jihoon bermesraan dengan pria lain.

"Begitulah." Mingming bangun setelah meletakkan tangan Jihoon pada sisi-sisi tubuh mungil itu, menghadapkan dirinya ke arah tangga. Seungcheol turun perlahan dengan Jisoo di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangan Seungcheol dan sedikit bertumpu di sana. Mingming tahu mereka telah melakuakan sesuatu dari bagaimana cara berjalan Jisoo yang tampak aneh.

"Kau tampak bahagia." Seungcheol kembali berbicara setlah ia berhasil membawa Jisoo dengan lembut ke dekat Mingming dan Jihoon berada.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu segalanya." Mingming memutar bola matanya malas. Seungcheol menggodanya dan itu mulai terasa menyebalkan.

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan dan Jisoo tersenyum lembut, karena demi apapun, Mingming bisa menjadi sebegini menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, jangan warna rambutmu terlalu terang. Terkadang itu sedikit mengganggu dan membuatmu mudah terlihat musuh." Seungcheol tersenyum geli karena ia tahu Mingming akan mewarna rambutnya dengan warna terang jika ia merasa bahagia. Seungcheol lalu beralih pada Jisoo yang masih tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan kurus itu dengan lembut dan melihat kepala Jisoo mulai menunduk. Seungcheol bisa gila karena rasa hormat Jisoo yang terasa begitu manis.

"Dengarkan aku." Seungcheol mendapat sebuah anggukkan.

"Makanlah sesuatu, lalu minum obatmu. Jika kau merasa sakit atau lelah, tidur dan beristirahatlah." Seungcheol memberi jeda sesaat lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Jisoo dalam.

"Kau harus segera membaik, jangan terus terluka." Seungcheol mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengusap pelan surai-surai Jisoo yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Aku pergi." Tangan Jisoo diletakkannya dengan perlahan lalu ia menjauh dan meraih lengan Jihoon, membawa pergi pria mungil yang tadi menatap adegannya bersama calon istrinya dengan sendu.

"Mingming." Suara Jisoo kembali muncul setelah dua orang tadi telah keluar dari pintu, membuat Miingming mengangkat alisnya, memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayo kita makan sesuatu, aku sudah membuat sarapan." Dan Jisoo tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Mingming setelah pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kekanakkan.  
.

.

Mingming tampak mencuci piring dengan gerakan yang ceroboh dan Jisoo tersenyum geli. Tadi Jisoo hendak mencuci piring-piring itu, tapi Mingming menahannya, karena demi apapun, Mingming sangat menyayangi hyung itu.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Mingming berkata setelah meletakkan piring terakhir. Demi kekasihnya yang sangat ia cinta, tangannya yang kuat dan kasar sangat tidak cocok untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, bahkan untuk sekedar mencuci piring.

"Sudah membaik, Seungcheol yang tidak ingin aku membuatnya kembali terluka." Jisoo sedikit tersenyum, mengingat kembali suara rendah suaminya yang begitu membahagiakan.

"Bagaimana bisa berhubungan seks tidak membuamu kembali terluka?" Mingming mengangkat alisnya, mengabaikan Jisoo yang tampak sedikit menunduk.

"Seungcheol menahanku untuk tidak terus meremas tanganku. Ia tidak ingin aku kembali terluka." Suara Jisoo benar-benar lirih, wajah manis itu juga menunduk semakin dalam. Mingming sangat tahu kalau Jisoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang hidup dengan moral di rumah ini. Ia mengerti kenapa Jisoo tampak malu dan tidak nyaman, karena urusan seks dengan kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan perbincangan dengan orang lain.

"Akan lebih baik kau segera meminum obatmu lalu beristirahat." Mingming memilih untuk menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan memilih untuk membantu Jisoo meminum obatnya. Ia hanya tidak mau setelah ini mereka menjadi lebih canggung.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo berdehem setelah Mingming membantunya, masih merasa sedikit canggung.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, _hyung_. Istirahatlah dengan baik." Jisoo mengangguk lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

Mingming terus mengikuti punggung itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu dengan mata kucingnya. Dari apapun yang telah terjadi, Mingming tahu Jisoo telah mendapati tempat spesial di hati Seungcheol.

.

.

"Turunlah dan belajarlah dengan baik. Aku akan menjemputmu saat tiba jam makan siang." Seungcheol memecah keheningan yang terasa sejak mereka berangkat tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau sangat lama bersama Jisoo _hyung_ tadi?" Jihoon merasakan sesuatu mendesak di tenggorokkannya saat memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_ , ia merasa mual.

"Aku berencana membuatnya mengandung." Seungcheol menyahut dengan tenang .

"Tapi kalian belum menikah!" Jihoon meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk membuatnya mengandung keturunan Choi saat kami belum menikah." Seungcheol tetap tenang meski amarah Jihoon seperti telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Turunlah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Dan Jihoon turun lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan dorongan kuat, membuat Seungcheol menyeringai lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeram setelah mobil Seungcheol telah menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat di permukan datar itu lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Segeralah kembali dan tarik jalangmu dari priaku. Ia mencoba mengandung keturunan Choi." Jihoon berujar dengan sengatan amarah dan kesedihan di hatinya.

Ia mencintai Seungcheol dan tidak ada satupun orang lain di dunia yang dapat merebut apa yang ia cintai, bahkan Jisoo sekalipun. Karena orang yang mencoba merebut yang ia cintai akan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kehancuran.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku balik juga. Aku memang sengaja ngetik secepatnya, tepat setelah aku pulang US hari terakhir. Dan aku juga harus menghadapi UNBK. Semoga bisa cepat produktif lagi kayak biasa dalam waktu dekat. Harus siapin mental juga untuk menerima hasil SNMPTN sama mempersiapkan diri buat SBMPTN. Huhu T.T semoga jadwal aku segera stabil.

Oh iyaaa, buat kemarin yang udah review makasihhh banget. Aku jadi tetep bisa nulis meski lagi capek berkat dukungan kalian,

 **ririria | prectieurl | pujiastuti425 | NerdyJack | Rinnat | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | SJMK95 | Ms. D | Song han mi | svtjeon | Cheolsoo97 | Guest | Mayucchiato | yfshuaa | kjmnwn | Gigi Onta | HopefullySky | Cho471**

KALIAN THE BEST LAHHHH :D dan selamat datang buat reader baru. MAKASIH JUGA BUAT MASUKAN DAN KATA-KATA PENYEMANGATNYA :* Thank youuu :*

Oh iya, jangan lupa review chapter ini, yaaa. Biar aku tetep semangat nulis ff ini sampai ending dan gak ada niatan buat berenti. THANK YOUUUU ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : M

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

 **Minki lebih tua daripada Cheolsoo ya? ^^**

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 10]**_

.

.

.

Hari sudah menuju malam saat Jisoo baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Tadi siang ia pergi ke kampus untuk mengumpulkan tugas akhirnya tanpa memberitahu Seungcheol. Seungcheol memintanya untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Tapi saat ia menutup matanya yang ia dapatkan adalah ia tidak bisa tidur. Sehingga ia meminta Mingming untuk mengantarnya dan Mingming menyahut dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menyampaikan pada Seungcheol perihal kepergiannya ke kampus.

Dan ia di sini sekarang, di rumah mereka yang besar dan sepi. Ia memang tidak sendiri karena ada beberapa pengawal di pintu depan. Tapi itu terasa sepi karena Mingming yang tadi kembali pergi untuk menjemput Seungcheol, mobil yang digunakan Seungcheol diserang musuh dan itu membuatnnya harus meminta bantuan Mingming.

Jisoo menghela napas sekali, menghela pada kesunyian yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jisoo teringat pada sayuran-sayuran dan beberapa bahan di dapur. Jisoo mungkin akan memasak, mengingat calon suaminya tidak melarangnya untuk membuat makan malam. Ia akan memasak makanan untuk orang-orang vegetarian, karena Seungcheol akan menjadi vegetarian saat makan malam, calon suaminya tidak memakan makanan berat saat malam hari.

Jisoo tersenyum, mengingat pelayanannya mungkin bisa menyenangkan Seungcheol. Membuat seseorang itu merasa puas dengan apapun yang bisa ia berikan, tubuh dan seluruh tenaganya. Melupakan fakta bahwa calon suaminya telah mengkhianatinya.

.

.

Jisoo telah memasak dengan baik saat Seungcheol tiba. Jisoo mematikan kompornya dan menoleh, menemukan Seungcheol yang terlihat seperti mencarinya.

"Hai, Jisoo." Seungcheol menyapa sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Seungcheol." Suara itu terdengar lembut dan kepalanya menunduk perlahan.

Seungcheol sangat senang dengan rasa hormat Jisoo yang begitu hangat. Jisoo yang cantik dan manis, Seungcheol merindukannya meski mereka berpisah tidak sampai sehari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau tidak kembali terluka." Seungcheol mengangkat kepala itu, menatap mata Jisoo yang sedikit memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku baik." Dan Jisoo mendapatkan sebuah kecupan karena jawabannya membuat Seungcheol merasa senang.

" _Honey_ -ku telah membaik." Panggilan itu, panggilan yang sama dengan seseorang dulu, Jisoo sedikit tersenyum. Seungcheol juga sedikit tersenyum, ia sekali lagi mengecup bibir lembut itu, merasakan kebahagiaan yang menggetarkan keangkuhannya.

"Aku membaik, karena ada kau." Jisoo berujar dengan suara meninggi yang penuh antusias lalu memeluk Seungcheol.

"Apa _honey_ -ku sedang bahagia?" Seungcheol membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus rambut Jisoo dengan lembut, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit beristirahat dalam sebuah pelukan yang terasa nyaman.

"Aku bahagia karena kau di sini." Jisoo terdengar kekanakan dan Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jisoo yang kekanakan. Seungcheol tidak tahu kalau Jisoo memiliki sisi yang seperti ini. Dan Seungcheol menyukainya, bagaimana Jisoo bergantung dan bermanja padanya.

"Jisoo _hyung!_ Ada yang- _Oops!_ " Mingming muncul dengan tiba-tiba, warna rambutnya telah berganti menjadi merah menyala. Dan ia muncul di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat, saat dua orang itu sudah saling mendekatkan wajah dengan gerakan lambat yang penuh minat.

"Oh, Mingming." Seungcheol berujar dengan nada suara yang terdengar biasa, sedangkan Jisoo tampak membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Seungcheol yang bidang.

"Kau muncul di saat yang kurang tepat." Seungcheol tersenyum geli saat Jisoo membenamkan kepala di dadanya. Seungcheol mencoba menariknya dengan sedikit usaha dan Jisoo malah mengerang, mencoba mebenamkan kepalanya lagi, Seungcheol jadi terkekeh. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Hingga tidak menyadari calon istrinya rupanya sangat menggemaskan.

"Pergilah dulu, Ming. Kalian cukup menunggu, aku yang akan membawanya." Seungcheol berujar pada Mingming setelah Jisoo kembali membenamkan wajah di dadanya, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memeluk kedua bahu sempit calon istrinya. Dan Mingming mengangguk, menyadari ia tidak harus mengeluarkan suara balasan agar Jisoo tidak merasa semakin canggung.

Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Jisoo dengan kedua tangannya, menemukan Jisoo yang memeluknya semakin erat. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Jisoo berkali-kali. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasa nyaman dalam kehangatan pelukan seseorang, Jisoo membuatnya kembali merasakannya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk terus memelukku?" Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, mencoba menarik Jisoo yang menyahutnya dengan 'um' yang terdengar panjang.

Seungcheol mengelus rambut Jisoo dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibir Jisoo sekali, membuat Jisoo menatapnya hangat dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Hampir sehari kita tidak bertemu, jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku." Dan Jisoo menyahutnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hm?" Seungcheol mengecup kening Jisoo sekali. Sungguh, Jisoo sangat adiktif, membuat Seungcheol selalu ingin merasakan tubuhnya setiap saat.

"Aku memasak menu makan malam." Mata kecokelatan Jisoo yang cantik menatap Seungcheol dengan penuh.

"Bagus, aku telah merindukan masakanmu." Dan Seungcheol menyahut dengan jawaban yang menyenangkan, membuat Jisoo menunjukkan senyumannya yang tampak cantik.

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu, kau harus ikut aku ke depan sekarang." Seungcheol kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan suara yang tidak ingin dibantah. Suaranya terdengar keras, tapi tetap tidak mengancam. Jisoo tahu Seungcheol tidak berniat untuk menakuti dan meyakitinya, ia hanya tidak ingin dibantah, sehingga Jisoo mengangguk menuruti.

Seungcheol meraih tangan kiri Jisoo lalu menariknya, membawanya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya tetap diam meski ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Seungcheol tunjukan padanya, karena dalam hubungan mereka selama ini Seungcheol tidak pernah menunjukkan apapun padanya. Hingga saat ia tiba di ruang tamu, sesuatu membuatnya membeku. Seseorang di sana, orang yang telah lama dicarinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana perasaan memiliki seorang saudara. Ia seseorang yang telah Jisoo anggap sebagai saudara.

"Minki _hyung_..." Jisoo mencicit dengan suara yang terdengar lirih, masih merasa ini seperti mimpi. Minki adalah seseorang yang berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dengannya, mereka terpisah karena ia diadopsi.

Dan dua tahun yang lalu ia mengunjungi panti asuhan itu diam-diam, sekedar untuk mencari tahu kehidupan _hyung_ -nya itu. Karena yang ia tahu Minki tidak melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi karena masalah ekonomi, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Minki telah menghilang. Hingga sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, di sini, di rumah ia dan Seungcheol yang besar dan mewah.

" _H-hyung..._ " Jisoo kembali memanggil dengan lirih, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar gemetar. Tidak dirasakannya lagi Seungcheol yang melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, membiarkan Jisoo tenggelam dalam rasa haru.

"Jisoo, adikku." Mata Minki telah berkaca-kaca dan setelah ia berkedip satu tetes air mata menuruni pipi kanannya.

"Kemarilah." Minki membuka tangannya dan tidak lama setelah itu Jisoo melemparkan tubuhnya pada pelukan yang Minki tawarkan. Jisoo menubruk dengan keras, terlihat dari bagaimana Minki sempat termundur dua langkah. Tapi ia juga tidak peduli, karena rasa rindu telah saling menguasai mereka.

Jisoo rasanya benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Seungcheol dan pada siapapun yang membuat mereka kembali bertemu, karena Minki adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan arti sebuah keluarga. Dan ia begitu bahagia karena keluarga pertamanya telah kembali dalam kehidupannya.

"Saat kau pergi hari itu aku pikir itu adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertatap muka. Aku merasa sangat kesulitan karena kehidupan berat yang biasa kita jalani terasa lebih sulit saat aku sendiri. Aku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Minki berujar di sela-sela isakkannya, terlalu payah untuk menyembunyikan rasa haru yang meluap-luap.

Jisoo hanya bisa mengangguk karena sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang sama. Minki menarik Jisoo dari pelukannya, ia tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, _hyung_." Jisoo menyahut lirih, suara sesegukkan masih keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tampak tidak begitu baik, kau terluka." Meski Jisoo mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, Minki tahu ia tidak baik. Jisoo terluka, pelipisnya yang memar, sudut bibir yang sobek, tangan yang dililiti perban, dan wajah yang pucat. Itu cukup untuk memperjelas kalau kondisi Jisoo tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang, aku bahagia." Jisoo tersenyum lembut dan Minki ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dan _hyung_ , bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, aku juga bahagia." Ya, Jisoo bisa melihatnya. Meski Minki tampak lebih kurus, tapi ia terlihat bahagia. Matanya yang menyampaikannya, matanya yang bersinar.

"Mingming, sebaiknya kau antar Minki ke kamar kalian, lalu kita akan makan malam bersama." Seungcheol rasa sudah cukup bagi Jisoo dan Minki untuk melepas rindu, ini saatnya untuk mereka memulai hidup bersama di rumah ini sebagai keluarga.

Seungcheol menarik Jisoo yang masih bingung dengan kata 'kamar kalian' ke dapur dan membiarkan Mingming menarik Minki dengan kilatan kesal di matanya, karena Seungcheol tidak memanggil Minki dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_. Tapi Mingming juga merasa bersyukur, karena meski Seungcheol adalah seorang pria yang berengsek ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang hati nuraninya katakan, membuat calon istrinya sedikit bahagia.

.

.

Jisoo mencuci piring setelah ia dan Minki membersihkan meja. Mereka sedikit bertengkar tadi karena Minki ingin mencuci piring. Tapi Jisoo bersikeras bahwa Minki harus membenahi barang-barang bawaannya dan ia mampu melakukannya sendiri meski lukanya terasa sedikit nyeri.

Jisoo sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Hampir ia melepaskan sebuah piring, karena sebenarnya Jisoo hanya menggunakan satu tangannya, mencegah luka di tangan kanannya untuk kembali basah. Tapi setelahnya ia sedikit tersenyum, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan aroma tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Ini Seungcheol, pria yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Jisoo meletakkan sebuah piring terakhir sambil mengusap lengan calon suaminya dengan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Seungcheol baru saja mandi karena Jisoo menyempatkan menyiapkan air untuknya sesaat sebelum ia mencuci piring tadi.

"Aku menunggumu." Seungcheol mengecup tengkuk Jisoo sekali.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Dan Jisoo berbalik lalu memberikan sebuah anggukan. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam tangan Jisoo dan menariknya ke kamar mereka.

Mereka berjalan tenang dalam kesunyian. Ini adalah sebuah kesunyian, tapi Jisoo menyukainya karena Seungcheol bersamanya. Jisoo mengakui kalau ia belum dapat mengenal calon suaminya dengan baik. Ia terkadang mengerikan, tapi bisa juga menjadi pria yang sangat romantis. Ia terkadang terlalu dingin, tapi bisa juga menjadi pria yang sangat panas. Jisoo tidak mengenalnya karena mereka dipertemukan bukan untuk saling mengenal, tapi untuk saling menguntungkan. Hubungan mereka terasa kaku, tapi menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan. Menyakitkan, tapi penuh keromantisan.

Hingga sunyi itu akhirnya terganggu oleh suara-suara dari sebuah kamar yang mereka lewati. Dan Jisoo mengenalnya, itu suara Mingming dan Minki. Tapi suara mereka terdengar berbeda karena suara-suara yang terdengar itu erangan-erangan dan desahan-desahan erotis yang panas.

"Aku sudah menduga mereka akan melakukannya." Seungcheol berujar biasa, mengabaikan Jisoo yang tampak memerah.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih, ia adalah kesayangan Mingming. Mereka telah melakukannya dan Mingming masih mempertahankannya. Karena itulah aku membawanya kemari, ia telah menjadi bagian dari kita. Ia telah menjadi saudara kita, ia berada dalam perlindungan Choi." Akhirnya terjawablah sudah berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Jisoo. Minki telah berada dalam perlindungan Choi dan mereka adalah saudara, Jisoo tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tersenyum." Seungcheol mengecup bibir mungil Jisoo, mereka telah tiba di kamar.

"Aku bahagia." Jisoo berucap dengan lembut, membiarkan tubuhnya disandarkan pada pintu kayu yang telah tertutup di belakangnya.

" _Honey_ -ku bahagia?" Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia karena kau membawa Minki _hyung_ ke sini dan..." Wajah Jisoo sedikit merona, ia menunduk.

"...karena kau ada di sini." Dan Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar suara Jisoo yang terdengar malu-malu, Jisoo yang malu-malu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku akan pergi besok. Dua minggu, untuk pekerjaan." Kata-kata Seungcheol membuat Jisoo mendongak.

"Aku ingin menikmatimu."

Seungcheol sedikit menyeringai saat Jisoo mengalungkan lengan di lehernya seraya mengangguk. Seungcheol tahu Jisoo tidak pernah mampu menolak gairahnya.

Jisoo sedikit mengernyit saat Seungcheol menyambar bibirnya dangan kasar, membuat kepala belakangnya terentuk pintu. Jisoo melenguh pelan dan menarik-narik rambut di atas tengkuk Seungcheol karena ciuman Seungcheol yang keras dan kasar. Ini berbeda dari yang biasa Seungcheol lakukan, sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Mmh... Ngh... Hng!" Napas Jisoo sedikit tercekat saat Seungcheol tidak juga berhenti, justru semakin kasar, semakin panas.

Bibir Jisoo terasa perih, Seungcheol terlalu kasar dan ia tidak mampu mengimbanginya. Hingga tangan Jisoo yang tadi memeluk leher Seungcheol sekarang bergerak ke depan dada bidang calon suaminya, mencoba mendorong Seungcheol agar melepas cumbuannya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan cumbuanku?" Seungcheol berbicara dengan suaranya yang dingin setelah cumbuan mereka terlepas. Sedangkan Jisoo memandang Seungcheol dengan wajah bingung dan takut yang menjadi satu. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi Seungcheol menatapnya dengan marah.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak b-ber-maksud-"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Cumbuanku?" Jisoo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Jisoo hanya memerlukan udara, ia perlu bernapas karena cumbuan Seungcheol yang terlalu ganas.

"A-aku hanya pe-perlu ber- ARGH!" Dan Jisoo tiba-tiba menjerit di tengah kalimatnya yang terbata. Seungcheol tiba-tiba meraih miliknya hingga terasa sedikit sakit dan nikmat.

"Aku telah meninggalkan mereka, penggemar-penggemarku. Karena kau adalah pusat gairahku. Kau, Jisoo." Seungcheol berbicara dengan suaranya yang rendah, menghantarkan getaran lain pada tubuh Jisoo yang melemas.

"Seu-Seungcheolh... emh..." Jisoo melingkarkan lengan-lengannya di sekitar leher Seungcheol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Seungcheol. Sentuhan jari-jari Seungcheol terasa nikmat, Jisoo menjadi kesulitan bernapas.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan..." Seungcheol dapat merasakan Jisoo yang melemas dan napasnya yang mulai terdengar putus-putus.

"Yang kau lakukan adalah kau menolak cumbuanku." Seungcheol berujar sedikit geram. Jisoo dapat merasakan Seungcheol menghentikan sentuhannya. Tangan prianya itu bergerak melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Jisoo membuat tubuh bagian bawah pria kurus itu terpampang di depan calon suaminya yang tampak kacau.

Jisoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Seungcheol alami dalam harinya yang panjang dan melelahkan. Seungcheol mungkin kacau karena pekerjaan atau yang lain.

Tapi Jisoo tiba-tiba menjerit lagi saat dirasakannya dua jari Seungcheol mengisinya, perih. Seungcheol mengoyak analnya dengan jari-jarinya yang besar dan panjang. Dan napas Jisoo tercekat saat tangan Seungcheol yang lain memainkan miliknya. Seungcheol menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan yang terasa luar biasa.

"Jangan menolakku! Kau adalah calon istriku! Milikku!" Seungcheol berujar dengan marah, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit mengerikan. Jisoo merasakan suatu ancaman, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersandar pada tubuh calon suaminya.

"Kau adalah milikku!" Dan Seungcheol menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lebih cepat, mengabaikan napas Jisoo yang lagi-lagi tercekat.

"A-ahh! Seungcheolh! Seu-Seungcheol!" Jisoo menjerit-jerit karena hujaman dan pijatan Seungcheol yang semakin kasar dan cepat. Jari-jari Seungcheol menyentuh titik manisnya, jari-jari itu mengoyaknya terlalu dalam. Ini terasa perih namun juga nikmat di saat yang bersamaan, segera mengantarkannya pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Seu-Seungcheolh!" Jisoo mengeluarkan cairannya dengan teriakan kenikmatan yang mengandung nama Seungcheol di dalamnya. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya mendongak, napasnya terengah, dan lubangnya menyempit. Jisoo hanya tidak tahu, ia tampak begitu cantik dan menggairahkan di mata calon suaminya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu." Seungcheol berujar lirih, sementara ia juga tengah menikmati rintihan Jisoo saat ia menarik jari-jarinya perlahan. Betapa Seungceol sangat mencintai Jisoo yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

Seungcheol menarik Jisoo untuk sedikit menjauh darinya, matanya menatap mata Jisoo dengan tajam. Dan Jisoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Seungcheol lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jisoo, memagutnya sambil sesekali menyesap belahan bibir Jisoo, membuat Jisoo melenguh. Ia melingkarkan lengan-lengan kekarnya di pinggang kecil Jisoo dan Jisoo memeluk lehernya erat. Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh ringan Jisoo dari lantai, lalu tangan kirinya turun untuk menepuk ringan bokong Jisoo beberapa kali, membuat Jisoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Seungcheol. Dan kemudian mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan Seungcheol yang merebahkan Jisoo perlahan tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Jisoo." Seungcheol berbisik sementara Jisoo menatapnya dengan napasnya yang terengah. Jisoo terlihat sangat cantik dan Seungcheol benar-benar ingin pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan karena perbuatannya. Tapi ia harus menahannya, ia harus menegaskan sesuatu.

"Ku dengar kau keluar dari wilayah Choi siang tadi. Dan yang aku tahu kau tidak meminta izinku. Mingming memang menyampaikannya padaku, tapi itu akan berbeda jika kau yang meminta izinku." Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dengan tangan yang masing-masing berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pria itu, menatapnya yang tampak mulai ketakutan.

"Aku p-pikir a-aku da-dapat mengganggum-mu." Jisoo sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya yang mencicit dan begitu lirih, ketakutan telah menguasainya.

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau itu berbahaya jika kau keluar sebentar saja dari pengawasanku. Aku mempunyai banyak musuh dan mereka mungkin saja berniat menyakitimu." Seungcheol menggeram, tidak melupakan amarahnya meski di tengah gairah.

Seungcheol memang sedang kacau karena pekerjaan atau apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Juga tentang pertemuannya dengan Hansol dan Seokmin tadi sebelum makan siang, mereka menemuinya di kantornya. Mereka memberitahu Seungcheol tentang Jisoo, fakta tentang kehidupan pria itu. Rahasia yang bahkan Jisoo sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Rahasia yang mungkin diantara mereka hanya ia, Seokmin, dan Hansol yang tahu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada musuhnya yang tahu dan berniat menyakiti Jisoo untuk mendapatkan keuntungan ganda.

"Mereka mungkin saja melukai atau membunuhmu. Dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena kau tidak mendapatkan izinku." Mata Seungcheol tampak berkabut, tampak kehilangan fokusnya karena kenangan saat orang yang dicintainya dulu disakiti oleh seorang musuhnya melintasi kepalanya.

"Mereka bisa menyakitimu! Seperti ini!" Tiba-tiba Seungcheol mencengkram leher Jisoo, melingkarkan jemarinya pada leher kecil Jisoo lalu menekannya dengan cukup keras.

Jisoo menjerit dengan keras saat Seungcheol menekannya dengan lebih keras. Jisoo mencakar-cakar tangan Seungcheol dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha agar tidak meremat tangan kanannya, ia tidak mau Seungcheol kecewa lebih dari ini.

"Eng! Ang!" Wajah Jisoo memerah dan suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar lolongan-lolongan penuh kesakitan. Matanya yang berair berkedip-kedip dengan kesengsaraan. Bibir Jisoo juga terbuka, mencoba bernapas dengan usaha yang sia-sia. Kakinya yang menendang-nendang udara akhirnya Seungcheol tahan dengan setengah mendudukinya.

"Apa ini menyakitkan, Jisoo?! Apa teramat sakit?!" Seungcheol berujar dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Ang! Seungh!" Jisoo menggeleng-geleng dengan gerakan terbatas. Ia mulai menangis, merasa cekikan Seungcheol sangat mampu untuk membunuhnya.

Seungcheol menggeram menatap Jisoo yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya. Ia mulai membayangkan Jisoo yang akan sangat mudah terluka jika musuh menyerangnya, menyakitinya. Seungcheol menggeram dengan lebih keras, napasnya terengah. Sedangkan ia benar-benar menekan kaki Jisoo dengan keras, mencoba bertumpu pada lututnya saat tangannya yang lain mencoba melepaskan celananya sendiri.

Jisoo hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat Seungcheol mulai memasukinya. Dan Seungcheol menggeram dengan suara yang lebih dalam saat lubang Jisoo teraasa meremasnya, ini baru ujungnya, tapi telah terasa sebegitu nikmat. Seungcheol mencoba mendorong lebih keras saat lubang itu terasa seakan menolaknya, ini terlalu sempit. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya bisa merasakan napasnya tercekat.

"Akh! Angh!" Perih dan menyiksa, itu yang Jisoo rasakan saat Seungcheol mulai bergerak. Tapi Seungcheol tidak hanya akan seperti itu, ini bukan sekedar pemberian kenikmatan namun juga hukuman yang terasa begitu tepat.

Tangan kiri Jisoo mencengkram semakin kuat dan wajahnya yang basah semakin memerah saat Seungcheol menyodoknya semakin kasar. Lubangnya terasa perih dan dadanya telah membusur naik, namun ia tidak mampu berteriak karena cengkraman kuat pada lehernya semakin menyiksa.

"Hng... Ngh... Seuh..." Desahan Jisoo yang tercekat mulai terdengar saat Seungcheol berhasil menemukan titik manisnya. Dadanya semakin melengkung dan jari-jari kakinya mengatup, gelombang kenikmatan di tengah rasa sakit sudah menguasainya.

"Hah... ahh.." Jisoo menyempitkan lubangnya tanpa sengaja saat Seungcheol menekan titik itu terus-menerus.

"Kau menyempitkan lubangmu. Nikmat, hm?" Seungcheol dengan cepat memagut bibir Jisoo yang terbuka karena kesengsaraan. Dan Jisoo memberontak karena Seungcheol menutup akses udara untuk masuk.

Mata Jisoo membelalak lebar dan ia mulai mengejang. Tapi Seungcheol tidak berniat melepas pagutannya, ia malah menyesap lidah Jisoo dengan kuat, juga semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya, menyerang Jisoo bertubi-tubi pada titik yang sama.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Jisoo semakin mengejang, lalu dadanya membusur dengan begitu tinggi, mengeluarkan cairan yang begitu banyak. Sedangkan Seungcheol menggeram dan menyusul Jisoo untuk mengeluarkan cairannya setelah dua sentakkan yang sangat dalam. Kemudian Seungcheol menggerakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan cairannya telah terperas habis, tidak mempedulikan Jisoo yang bergerak gelisah.

"Mmh! Mh!" Jisoo lalu memberontak dan dengan cepat Seungcheol menjauh, segera menarik lengan-lengannya dan miliknya yang kini tampak menggantung lemah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jisoo dengan napas terengah, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan. Tapi kemudian dia dapat mendengar tarikan dan hembusan napas Jisoo yang terdengar keras, membuat ia menghadap ke arah Jisoo dengan perlahan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Seungcheol tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang menyatakan besarnya rasa khawatir yang ia rasakan. Dan Seungcheol merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Jisoo menggeleng dengan begitu lemah, menyangkal kalau Seungcheol telah menyakitinya, seakan itu hanyalah sebuah hukuman karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Biarkan aku membantumu minum." Seungcheol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih jubah mandi di dekat lemari untuk dipakainya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Jisoo dan membantunya bangun untuk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Minumlah, ini mungkin dapat meringankan rasa sakitmu." Seungcheol meraih segelas air di nakas dan Jisoo menerimanya dengan bibir yang gemetar. Jisoo sebenarnya benar-benar ingin mempercayai apa yang Seungcheol katakan. Tapi pada tegukan pertama Jisoo terbatuk-batuk hebat, kerongkongannya terasa sakit.

Seungcheol mendesah dalam rasa bersalah, ia lalu meletakkan gelas itu kembali dan membatu Jisoo yang masih sedikit terbatuk dengan lembut untuk kembali berbaring.

"Sepertinya lebih baik untukmu beristirahat, aku telah terlalu menyakitimu." Seungcheol menyelimuti prianya hingga sebatas dada lalu mengecup keningnya lama.

"Maafkan aku."

Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak ingin untuk kembali menyakiti Jisoo. Tapi ia harus menegaskan kekuasaannya. Ia tidak dididik untuk memaafkan, tapi ia dididik untuk memberi pelajaran. Dan Jisoo harus tahu bahwa ia adalah S. Coups, seorang pewaris Choi Corp. Bahwa Jisoo tidak berhak membantahnya, S. Coups tidak dilahirkan untuk menerima bantahan.

.

.

 _ **[2 week later]**_

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Seorang wanita yang berada di bawah seorang pria itu mendesah-desah dengan gila. Matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya sangat basah, benar-benar habis dalam kendali pria di atasnya. Gundukkan kembarnya tampak bergoyang-goyang karena dalamnya hujaman yang diterimanya.

"Sempitkan lubangmu! Akh!" Seungcheol, pria yang berada di atasnya memerintah dengan suara yang rendah dan wanita itu menurutinya, hingga Seungcheol rasa ia akan keluar. Setelah wanita itu mendesah dengan lebih keras, ia menarik miliknya dan menjambak rambut wanita itu lalu memasukan miliknya ke dalam mulut panas wanita itu yang disambut dengan penuh suka cita.

"Ouh... Cairanmu nikmat, Tuan." Wanita itu menjilati cairan Seungcheol di sudut bibirnya dengan begitu sensual, membuat Seungcheol maju dan melumat bibirnya sebentar.

"Bayaranmu ada di nakas. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi lalu segera pergi dari sini." Seungcheol lalu berbaring dengan tenang dan menerima sebuah kecupan singkat disusul ucapan terima kasih yang disampaikan dengan nada menggoda.

Seungcheol menutup matanya setelah meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Itu adalah salah satu seks yang mampu sedikit memuaskannya. Jika tidak teringat dengan pinggul calon istrinya di rumah dan bagaimana jepitan lubang anal pria itu, Seungcheol tidak akan memanggil seorang pelacur.

.

.

Ini adalah hari keempat belas setelah Seungcheol meninggalkanya tanpa pamit. Hari itu saat Seungcheol pergi Jisoo masih terlelap, terlalu kelelahan karena rasa sakit yang pria itu berikan.

Dan hari ini Jisoo pergi ke kampusnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi tampak pucat, perban di tangan kanannya juga telah dilepas. Meski ia sedikit mual-mual pagi ini, tapi segalanya baik-baik saja. Oh, ia hanya sedikit pening.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah mengantarku, Mingming." Jisoo berujar lembut lalu melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tatapan mata Mingming yang menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

Sebelumnya sesaat sebelum Seungcheol pergi, pria itu telah memerintahkan Mingming untuk menjaga dan menemani Jisoo saat pria manis itu keluar dari wilayah Choi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku memiliki banyak teman yang bisa menjagaku, kau lupa?" Jisoo tersenyum lembut menyampaikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Jika bukan karena kuis itu aku tidak akan pergi."

"Sudahlah, _hyung_ pergi, ya? Hati-hati." Jisoo kembali tersenyum lalu keluar dengan Mingming yang terus menatapnya. Mobil itu lalu pergi tepat setelah Jisoo menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Jisoo merasa semuanya sangat baik, harinya berjalan dengan baik. Ia diantar Mingming setelah meminum teh jahe merah yang dibuat Minki untuk sedikit meredakan mualnya, disambut sahabat-sahabatnya dengan hangat, dengan Seungkwan bercerita tentang betapa sibuknya Hansol sekarang perihal beberapa bisnis dan pekerjaan yang Seungcheol limpahkan padanya, juga dengan Soonyoung yang bercerita tentang kafenya yang terasa berbeda setelah Jisoo tidak lagi bekerja di sana. Lalu tentang apapun, apapun yang membuat Jisoo merasa bahagia.

Sekarang Jisoo ada di perpustakaan, kembali duduk di tempat favoritnya dengan laptop yang menyala, Jisoo tengah mengerjakan berkasnya. Meski tempat itu pernah memberikan kenangan mengerikan tapi Jisoo telah mampu untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya karena calon suaminya telah mengatur segalanya.

Jisoo terlihat mengetik dengan cukup serius hingga akhirnya ia kembali berdiri, ia butuh buku lain. Jisoo lalu berjalan di sekitar deretan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Wajahnya yang manis tampak serius, menebar jutaan lebih banyak kilau kecantikan pada dirinya. Ini sebenarnya sedikit aneh, Jisoo terlihat berbeda. Ia tampak berkali lipat lebih cantik dari kesehariannya yang biasanya memang telah begitu cantik. Ia lebih berbeda, begitu mempesona.

"Hong Jisoo." Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, membuat ia berbalik dengan gerakan yang tampak begitu manis, menyihir pria itu hingga membuatnya merasa kaku.

Jisoo mengerjap kala matanya bertemu tatap dengan pria yang tadi memanggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar indah.

"Kau..." Jisoo merasa membatu, namun tubuhnya perlahan maju.

Orang itu, Jisoo mengingatnya. Pria itu, ia telah kembali. Pria yang pernah membuatnya merasa berarti. Pria yang pernah membuatnya merasa kelahirannya adalah sebuah anugerah. Pria yang membuatnya tahu bagaimana rasa mencintai dan dicintai. Ia, pria yang berharga.

"...Jeonghan." Jisoo segera melemparkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat pria itu, membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pria itu dan menyesap baunya. Benar, ia telah kembali.

"Kau kembali." Jisoo mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan merasakan pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau harus tahu, Jisoo. Betapa aku merindukanmu." Jeonghan berbisik dengan nada bahagia yang memabukkan lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Jisoo sekali, membuat Jisoo terkekeh kecil.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil mendengar kekehan Jisoo yang mengalun merdu. Ia menarik sedikit tubuh Jisoo lalu menatap dua manik kecokelatan itu dalam, melihat adanya titik kebahagiaan di sana. Jeonghan tersenyum semakin lebar lalu memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Jisoo dengan lembut. Awalnya ia hanya terdiam, namun dengan perlahan ia mulai melumat bibir Jisoo saat Jisoo hanya diam dan malah menutup kedua matanya. Dan Jeonghan tidak bisa lebih bahagia saat Jisoo balas melumat bibirnya, membuat ia juga menutup matanya.

Hingga-

"Aku pergi bukan untuk membiarkan calon istriku menjadi seorang jalang." Itu suara Seungcheol, terdengar penuh amarah. Jisoo terkejut lalu segera menjauhi Jeonghan. Itu calon suaminya, calon suaminya telah pulang dan memergokinya bermesraan dengan pria lain. Ia tahu ia akan habis, ia telah membuat kesalahan besar.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Aku balik! Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Aku ga meninggalkan atau memberhentikan ff ini. Aku ngaret karena perihal tes masuk univ, lagi aku sedikit down karena Jonghyun-ku yang ga masuk Wanna One itu. Chapter 10 ini sudah aku buat, tapi sedikit kacau untuk bisa mengeditnya jadi lebih baik. Dan aku baru berhasil membuatnya 3 hari ini.

Buat :

 **ririria | prectieurl | pujiastuti425 | Guest | Ms. D | Kikan | NerdyJack**

aku udah lanjut kok, **prectieurl**. Maaf ya keterlambatannya. Jujur aku sedikit kecewa karena review yang menipis. Apa chapter 9 kurang memuaskan? Kalo memang iya, aku minta maaf. Semoga chapter 10 memuaskan ya? jadi tolong reviewnya ^^

Segitu aja, semoga kali ini kalian beri banyak review ya. Biar aku ngetiknya makin semangat ^^

You reviewing and I writing ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : M

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

 **Minki lebih tua daripada Cheolsoo ya? ^^**

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 11]**_

.

.

.

Jisoo tahu ia telah membuat kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menerima ciuman itu. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya menolak. Karena yang ia tahu, jika ia melakukan penolakkan ia akan mendapatkan hukuman. Meski pria itu adalah Jeonghan, seseorang yang tidak pernah melayangkan tangan padanya. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kehidupan Jeonghan saat jauh darinya, ia mungkin saja berubah menjadi orang yang kasar. Sehingga ia membalas pagutan Jeonghan dengan hati yang pecah, ia merasa ia telah berkhianat. Dan kini calon suaminya menjadi sangat marah, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dalam kubangan dosa.

"Seu-Seungceol! P-pelankan! Turunkan k-kecepatannya! K-kumohon!" Jisoo mencengkram _seatbelt_ yang melintasi dadanya dengan begitu kuat, ia tampak pucat dan berkeringat.

Tapi Seungcheol tidak peduli, ia malah menginjak pedalnya dengan semakin brutal. Semua racauan Jisoo seakan semakin menambah kadar kemarahannya. Racauan suara lembut itu membuat bayangan kejadian tadi melintasi kepalanya berkali-kali.

"To-tolong d-dengar-ka-kan aku! Ja-jangan s-seperti ini, Seungcheol! J-jangan m-membunuhku dengan c-cara ini! Kumohon!" Jisoo berteriak sekuat tenaga karena tekanan rasa takut dan panik, tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang berubah serak. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia mulai menangis dengan keras.

"Ya, Jisoo! Benar! Aku ingin menyakitimu! Membunuhmu! Agar kau tahu seberapa besar dosa yang harus kau tanggung karena telah mengkhianatiku! Kau telah mengkhianati S. Coups!" Seungcheol berteriak dengan amarah yang mutlak, menggeram marah dan membuat Jisoo jadi semakin gemetar.

Seungcheol tidak tahu dengan pasti perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya yang jelas adalah rasa kecewa yang menyengat. Ia benar-benar kecewa karena Jisoo berupaya mengkhianatinya.

"S-Seungcheol!" Jisoo memekik keras saat Seungcheol menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba di depan pagar kediaman mereka, menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang menusuk telinga.

"Sial!" Tapi Seungcheol malah berteriak keras, membuat Jisoo merasa semakin kecil.

Dan di detik selanjutnya Jisoo semakin menangis keras karena Seungcheol yang benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Seungcheol yang menggeram marah dengan tangan-tangan mengepal yang memukul-mukul klakson dengan brutal. Seungcheol yang menurunkan kaca jendela dengan berteriak marah pada mereka yang membuakakan gerbang. Seungcheol yang kacau, Jisoo merasa pening karena ketakutan.

.

.

Seungcheol keluar dari mobilnya bahkan sebelum pengawalnya sempat bergerak untuk membukakan pintunya. Seungcheol berjalan cepat menuju sisi tempat Jisoo duduk dengan kening yang berkerut, menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Dan Jisoo yang terus menangis hanya mampu berusaha melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya. Namun gerakan tangannya yang ceroboh membuatnya menangis semakin keras, ia harus segera melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya, tapi tangannya yang gemetar tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar.

Jisoo merasakan matanya semakin memburam setelah Seungcheol membuka pintu mobil. Wajah itu kini terlihat datar, tapi Jisoo tahu amarahnya yang begitu besar terselip jelas dalam dua iris kelamnya.

"Keluar, Jisoo." Tubuh JIsoo meremang saat Seungcheol menyebut namanya dengan suara datar, terasa seakan ia dipanggil oleh malaikat kematian.

Jisoo mengangguk cepat dengan isakkan yang telah keluar dari sela bibir mungilnya. Tangannya terus bergerak, tapi sesekali ia merengek karena tangannya yang masih belum bisa bergerak dengan benar.

Seungcheol yang menatap kelakuan pria kurus itu hanya mampu menatap tajam, ia merasa muak dengan raut ketakutan dan tubuh gemetar yang Jisoo tunjukkan. Dalam keheningan yang terasa begitu menyiksa, Seungcheol akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya lalu membuka _seatbelt_ Jisoo dengan terlalu mudah, membuat Jisoo sedikit terkesiap. Dan Jisoo memekik saat Seungcheol menyambar lengannya dan menariknya kasar. Seungcheol tahu kalau ia menyakiti Jisoo dari bagaimana ia dapat merasakan tulang dari tangan kurus itu tercetak jelas dalam genggamannya.

"Seungcheol! S- Seungcheol! M-maafkan ak-aku!" Jisoo mencoba memberontak, tapi tangannya semakin terasa terbakar karena Seungcheol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jangan memberontak, sialan!" Seungcheol berteriak kalap, ia telah benar-benar marah dan Jisoo malah semakin menyulutnya.

Jisoo tersentak hebat karena Seungcheol yang meneriakinya 'sialan', ia semakin terisak-isak. Tangannya terasa sangat sakit, tulangnya terasa akan remuk. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan Seungcheol menariknya ke dalam ruangan pria itu. Ruangan yang berisi banyak dokumen dan sebuah meja kerja yang sangat jarang Seungcheol gunakan.

"Jangan berani mengusikku! Atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" Seungcheol memberi peringatan pada para pengawalnya , termasuk Mingming dan Minki yang hanya mampu terdiam.

Seungcheol menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu menguncinya sebelum menatap Jisoo yang tadi ia lempar ke lantai. Calon istrinya tampak sangat berantakan , dan pucat, dan gemetar, tampak sangat ketakutan. Manik kecokelatannya menyampaikan ribuan rasa gentar dan karena itu Seungcheol merasa semakin hidup.

"M-maafkan aku!" Jisoo berteriak panik saat meihat Seungcheol berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memberitahu bahwa ia ketakutan dan tubuhnya beringsut mendekati meja untuk menjauhi Seungcheol.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Seungcheol berjalan dengan tegas setelah Jisoo tidak lagi memiliki jalan untuk menghindarinya, saat Jisoo telah memeluk dirinya sediri.

"Calon istri seorang S. Coups telah mencoba menjadi jalang pria lain! Kau jalangku!" Seungcheol menarik kepala Jisoo dengan kasar, memaksa pria itu menatap matanya yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Jisoo memekik, tangannya yang kurus dan gemetar terangkat untuk mencengkram tangan Seungcheol yang menarik rambutnya, seakan meminta Seungcheol untuk berhenti menyakitinya.

"Kau mencoba untuk ditiduri pria lain! Kau jalang sialan!" Seungcheol menguatkan genggamannya.

"AKH! A-aku tidak! L-lepaskan! Ku-kumohon!" Jisoo mencegkram tangan Seungcheol semakin erat, menimbulkan luka-luka goresan pada tangan kekar itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak?! Kau membalas cumbuannya! Penuh gairah dan memabukkan!" Seungcheol merasa amarah telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya terangkat, memaksa Jisoo bangkit disertai erangan memilukan.

""Ti-tidak! Tidaak! K-kumohon! J-jangan s-saki-ti aku! B-berhenti!" Isakkan Jisoo semakin keras disertai racauannya yang menusuk hati dan telinga.

"Jalang yang berusha mengkhianati S. Coups harus mendapatkan hukuman! Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Seungcheol mendesis dengan kebengisan di dalamnya, menatap Jisoo yang menggeleng lemah disertai tatapan ketakutan dan memohon.

Seungcheol menggeram lalu membalik tubuh Jisoo dengan paksa, membuat tubuh kurus itu menghadap meja kerjanya. Lalu tangan Seungcheol bergerak cepat menggapai tubuh bagian depan Jisoo, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jisoo dengan kasar. Dan Jisoo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya hanya menangis dengan memeluk perutnya sendiri, seakan melindungi sesuatu.

"Tidak, ti-tidak. Ma-maafkan aku." Jisoo semakin ketakutan saat Seungcheol telah menelanjangi tubuh atasnya.

"Tidak ada ampunan untukmu, _Honey_." Seungcheol berbisik lirih pada telinga kanan Jisoo. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Jisoo, membuat Jisoo merasa menggigil.

Jisoo mulai memberontak saat mendengar bunyi berisik ikat pinggang di balik punggungnya, Jisoo sangat ketakutan, kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

" _ **Kau jalang sialan!" Kakaknya berteriak marah lalu membungkukkan tubuh Jisoo ke depan, memaksa tubuh bagian depan pria kurus itu untuk menyentuh meja dengan kasar.**_

"Kau jalang sialan!" Seungcheol berteriak marah lalu membungkukkan tubuh Jisoo ke depan, memaksa tubuh bagian depan pria kurus itu untuk menyentuh meja dengan kasar.

Benda-benda di meja Seungcheol menjadi sangat berantakan. Sedangkan Jisoo terengah-engah dengan tangan kiri yang masih memeluk perut dan tangan kanan yang mencari tempat bertumpu.

"Harusnya kau berpikir lebih dari seribu kali jika kau ingin mengkhianatiku!"

Ctar!

Ctar! Ctar!

Jisoo memekik tanpa suara dengan mata mebelalak lebar saat benda berbahan kulit itu menyentuh kulitnya dengan keras. Garis memanjang merah terlihat jelas pada punggung hingga nyaris bokongnya yang mengkilat oleh keringat.

"Kau telah berbuat kesalahan besar dengan mencoba mengkhianatiku!"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Ujung-ujung jemari tangan kanan Jisoo tampak memutih karena cengkramannya yang begitu kuat pada pinggir meja. Punggung tangan kirinya memar karena berapa kali terantuk meja oleh lonjakannya sendiri. Kali ini Jisoo benar-benar menjerit dengan air mata tanpa henti.

"S-sakit.." Jisoo mendesis dan mencoba menopang tubunya. Tapi ia kembali tersentak karena rasa sakit yang menyengat di punggungnya begitu terasa saat ia menggerakkan tangannya.

Seungcheol lalu melempar ikat pinggang di tangannya, menghasilkan bunyi gemerincing yang keras. Diam-diam Jisoo menarik napas lega, mengira Seungcheol sudah selesai dengan hukumannya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali memekik dangan tubuh yang kembali tersentak saat dua jari Seungcheol tiba-tiba melesak memasuki analnya dengan kasar.

"Hukumanmu masih belum berakhir, sayang." Dan Jisoo kembali memekik tanpa suara dengan mata yang juga kembali terbelalak saat Seungcheol menggerakkan jari-jarinya, perih.

"AKH!" Jisoo memekik sekali lagi saat Seungcheol kali ini mengocok lubangnya, sangat perih dan sedikit nikmat. Jisoo terengah-engah, kepayahan dalam menerima hukuman kenikmatan yang Seungcheol berikan.

Seungcheol menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan semakin brutal dan disaat Jisoo sudah benar-benar kepayahan, Seungcheol menyerang titik manisnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main.

"Engh! Ngh! Ngah! Ahah!" Jisoo mendesah dengan kacau saat Seungcheol menyerang titiknya dengan begitu brutal. Dan Jisoo merasa analnya terkoyak dengan ganas.

"Mmh! Cha-Chanh! Ngah! Nyah!" Jisoo tidak sanggup, wajahnya yang basah sedikit menggeleng, gerakan Seungcheol terlalu nikmat.

"Seu- Seungcheolh!" Jisoo mengeluarkan sarinya lalu terengah-engah. Tubuhnya hampir merosot jatuh, tapi Seungcheol menahannya dengan tangan yang lain, mendekapnya dari balik punggungnya. Jisoo memejamkan matanya saat Seungcheol menarik jari-jarinya. Dinding lubangnya masih sangat sensitif dan gesekan jari Seungcheol memberi getaran lain pada tubuhnya.

"Menikmati pencapaianmu, sayang? Hm?"

Jisoo tidak mampu menjawab karena ia masih terengah, tapi sesuatu mengejutkannya. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih panjang dan besar mencoba menerobos lubangnya, membuat Jisoo reflek mencoba menjauh.

Dan tubuh Jisoo mematung seketika, matanya terbelalak lagi dan lagi, wajahnya menengadah, dan dadanya membusung tinggi saat Seungcheol melesakkan miliknya seutuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, analnya terasa robek. Sudah dua minggu lamanya lubangnya tidak dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang besar dan panjang, ini terasa menyiksa.

"Grrhh..." Seungcheol menggeram saat merasakan lubang Jisoo seakan menghisapnya, penuh dan nikmat. Seungcheol jadi kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Pe-pelan... Aks!" Jisoo meringis saat Seungcheol bergerak dengan cukup cepat, Jisoo belum terbiasa.

"Kau menolakku, sayang? Kau mencoba menolakku?" Seungcheol merasa sedikit geram, kemarahannya masih tersisa banyak. Seungcheol menarik rambut Jisoo dengan kasar, memaksa tubuh itu untuk menjauh dari meja dengan leher yang terlihat begitu jelas. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan karena Seungcheol tidak menariknya sepenuhnya untuk disandarkan pada dada bidangnya, melainkan memaksa Jisoo bertumpu dengan satu tangannya dan membuat dadanya membusung sempurna.

"Tidak, ti-tih-dakh." Jisoo menjawab dengan kesengsaraan, suaranya terasa tercekat karena kepalanya yang menengadah terlalu tinggi.

Seungcheol menjawab dengan gumaman sesaat sebelum ia menjilati luka di punggung Jisoo. Seungcheol dapat merasakan tubuh Jisoo yang menegang, ia tahu ia menyakiti Jisoo. Seungcheol akhirnya mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh kurus itu terantuk-antuk meja. Lubang Jisoo terasa sangat nikmat, rasa sempit itu, rasa yang ia rindukan. Dan ia tahu, Jisoo juga menikmatinya karena erangan dan desahan terdengar lirih dari bibir Jisoo yang mungil.

"Jangan mencoba mengkhianatiku. Aku dapat menyakitimu." Seungcheol berucap lirih di balik punggung Jisoo yang terluka, lalu mengecup lembut luka-luka memanjang itu berkali-kali.

"Y-yah, Seungh-cheolh." Dan Jisoo yang mematuhi perkataannya membuat Seungcheol sedikit merasa senang. Hingga ia akhirnya menumbuk titik manis Jisoo dengan cepat dan keras, sedikit memberi hadiah.

"Ngah! Ah! Cheolh! Ouh! Oh!" Jisoo merasakan ia diterbangkan pada kabut kenikmatan, matanya mulai memburam.

"Seungcheol!" Jisoo akhirnya memekik dan mengeluarkan sarinya diikuti Seungcheol beberapa detik setelahnya. Sungguh, Jisoo tidak pernah diterbangkan pada kenikmatan yang begitu tinggi, hanya Seungcheol yang dapat melakukannya.

Seungcheol menarik miliknya perlahan dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Jisoo. Mereka terengah-engah karena pencapaian yang luar biasa, pencapaian yang bercampur dengan rasa rindu dan frustasi. Pencapaian yang melambangkan betapa mereka begitu saling memuja dan mendamba. Pencapaian yang dicapai karena gairah tanpa akhir.

Dan napas Jisoo kembali tercekat saat Seungcheol membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuatnya bertumpu pada meja yang sekarang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Jisoo menutup matanya saat Seungcheol melumat bibirnya, ganas dan kasar. Baekhyun masih merasakan adanya kemarahan dan gairah pada ciuman yang Seungcheol berikan.

"Jangan mencoba mengkhianatiku lagi, kau milikku." Seungcheol berujar dengan suara yang tajam, membuat Jisoo mengangguk lemah.

Seungcheol menjauhi Jisoo sesaat setelah melihat anggukan pria itu, melepaskan tangannya dan membuat Jisoo merosot jatuh. Jisoo terdiam saat menatap Seungcheol yang merapikan penampilannya sendiri. Calon suaminya tampak akan pergi lagi. Dan itu benar, setelah Seungcheol telah rapi, pria itu menatap sebentar pada Jisoo yang telanjang dan berantakkan lalu melangkah keluar.

Dan Jisoo tahu, ini adalah kesalahannya. Seungcheol baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya dan Jisoo merindukannya, berharap dapat sedikit menghabiskan sebikit waktu bersama. Tapi ia malah membuat calon suaminya murka dan kecewa. Mereka telah melakukannya, tapi dengan penuh amarah yang menyesakkan. Dan itu kesalahannya, ia adalah manusia pembawa sial yang dilahirkan dengan berjuta masalah.

.

.

Seungcheol keluar dari ruangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia menghampiri dua orang di sana sesaat setelah ia menutup kembali ruangannya.

"Kalian urus dia setelah aku pergi." Seungcheol berujar pada Mingming dan Minki lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yang tidak kuberikan perintah segera bubar!" Seungcheol kembali berujar, membuat pengawal-pengawalnya segera berlari menuju pekerjaan masing-masing.

Dan tepat setelah bunyi kendaraan Seungcheol menghilang Minki langsung berlari memasuki ruangan Seungcheol.

"Oh Tuhan!" Minki berteriak nyaring di ambang pintu, membuat Mingming reflek mendekatinya. Tapi tepat sesaat sebelum Mingming sempat melihat keadaan Jisoo, Minki menutup lagi pintunya.

"A-ambil selimut, Ming! C-cepat!" Minki berujar seraya mendorong-dorong lemah tubuh Mingming, membuat Mingming segera melesat ke kamar mereka dan meraih sebuah selimut.

"A-aku akan memanggilmu se-setelah aku m-menyelimutinya." Minki berujar sedetik setelah menerima selimut itu dari kesasihnya dan Mingming menyahutnya dengan anggukan.

Minki segera memasuki ruangan itu lalu menutup pintunya. Lengannya yang kurus tampak gemetar dan mata indahnya tampak memerah, Jisoo terlihat terlalu menyedihkan dengan tubuh telanjang dan gemetar. Jisoo yang menangis dan terluka, Minki memilih untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Oh Tuhan." Minki telah berjongkok di depan tubuh Jisoo yang masih meringkuk, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu?" Air mata Minki menetes, tapi ia tidak peduli. Minki segera menyelimuti tubuh itu dan menutupinya serapat mungkin lalu merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati, terlalu takut kalau ia akan semakin menyakiti Jisoo.

" _Hyung... Hyung..._ " Suara Jisoo terdengar lirih dan Minki dapat merasakan remasan lemah pada punggungnya.

"Ya, Jisoo. Aku di sini." Minki berujar disertai tangisnya yang semakin keras. Jisoo tampak lemah dan terluka, tapi ia hanya mampu untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya, ia tidak mampu melindungi adiknya.

"Ini kesalahanku." Jisoo mulai meracau dan Minki hanya menggeleng lemah, mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Aku telah mengecewakannya." Jisoo mulai menangis keras dan Minki merasa sedikit panik.

"I-ini sa-salahku." Napas Jisoo mulai terdengar putus-putus, tersendat karena tangisannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak." Sungguh, Minki tidak sanggup melihat adiknya sebegini terluka.

"A-aku pem-bawa s-sial. Pe-pembawa masalah." Suara Jisoo melemah dan Minki semakin merasa panik menyerangnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jisoo!" Minki berteriak saat tubuh Jisoo melunglai, adiknya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mingming!" Minki memanggil Mingming dengan teiakan yang serak dan itu membuat Mingming segera masuk.

"Jisoo p-pingsan! Laku-lakukan s-sesuatu!" Napas Minki tersengal karena kepanikan dan Mingming rasa ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya, sayang. Tapi aku akan lebih dulu mengantar Jisoo _hyung_ ke kamarnya." Dan Minki mengangguk cepat, merasa itu adalah hal yang tepat. Ia menyerahkan tubuh Jisoo pada rengkuhan Mingming lalu membantu Mingming memindahkan tubuh adiknya.

.

.

Seungcheol membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung. Sebuah tempat dimana wanita dan pria berdompet tebal menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta. Tapi ini belum begitu malam, ia baru saja tiba setelah menjemput calon istrinya yang mencoba berkhianat, setelah ia memberi pelajaran. Dan sekarang ia merasa tidak baik, karena kemarahan, gairah, kerinduan juga rasa bersalah masih memenuhinya. Sehingga ia pergi ke tempat itu untuk menemui seseorang.

"Dimana Doyoon?" Seungcheol bertanya pada beberapa pria dan wanita yang mengenakan baju pendek terbuka, tampak menjijikan dengan bau parfum yang cukup menyengat.

"Ia di ruangannya, Tuan. Di atas." Seorang wanita menyahut dengan suara serak yang dibuat mendayu, benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia sungguh bersedia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar untuk kepuasan pria tampan itu.

Seungcheol mengangguk sekali lalu memandang wanita itu sekilas. Cantik dan seksi, tapi tidak semenarik pria yang lubangnya baru saja ia koyak tadi, masih kurang menggairahkan dibanding tubuh calon istrinya. Diam-diam Seungcheol menghela napas karena kembali mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jisoo. Ia yakin pria itu kembali terluka. Dan ia yang menorehkan luka-luka itu, menambah luka fisik dan batin yang memang telah pria kurus itu miliki.

Seungcheol menutup matanya setelah berada di depan ruangan yang tadi ditujunya. Ia menarik napas dengan berat, berupaya mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Rasa sesak yang muncul akibat rasa sesal yang semakin memenuhinya. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi bahkan menghilangkannya. Dan Seungcheol merasa ia hanya perlu masuk untuk menemui seseorang itu, karena mungkin saja seseorang itu dapat membantunya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak itu. Untuk malam ini, hanya malam ini.

"Doyoon." Seungcheol berujar seraya menutup pintu saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Doyoon tampak terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya, itu Seungcheol. Sudah sejak lama pria itu tidak kemari karena kesepakatan mereka. Tapi kapanpun pria itu ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, Doyoon tidak mampu untuk mengusirnya, karena tempat ini ada karena kekayaan Seungcheol, tempat yang pria itu berikan padanya sebelum perpisahan mereka.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Mata Doyoon memperhatikan Seungcheol yang duduk perlahan di dekatnya, tampak lelah.

"Aku ingin di sini, bersamamu, malam ini." Ini hal yang tidak Doyoon harapkan, Seungcheol yang menyahut lirih dan sinar matanya yang tampak redup, tidak saat pertemuan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk, membiarkan pria itu melepaskan rasa sesaknya untuk malam ini, hanya malam ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jisoo?" Minki mengernyit saat melihat Jonghyun yang meringis. Luka di punggung Jisoo memang telah terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Cukup buruk, luka-luka ini mungkin akan terlihat semakin mengerikan. Ini, oleskan ini pada lukanya." Jonghyun memberikan sesuatu yang disambut Minki dengan baik.

Jonghyun mengangguk saat Minki mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lembut, begitu rapuh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku turut berduka dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami." Jonghyun menatap Minki yang tengah mengoleskan obat itu pada punggung dan tangan Jisoo yang terluka, tampak sedikit kesulitan untuk tetap menutupi bagian-bagian privasi Jisoo dengan selimut tadi.

"Sejujurnya kami juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya selalu mendapatkan rasa sakit." Mingming menyahut, matanya juga menatap Minki yang tengah mengoleskan obat itu pada luka-luka Jisoo dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar.

.

.

"Sudah setahun kita tidak bertatap muka sejak perpisahan kita saat itu." Doyoon membuka mulutnya setelah Seungcheol membenarkan posisi duduk di samping kanannya, mencoba mencairkan atmosfer yang terasa kaku.

"Ya, cukup lama." Seungcheol tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seungcheol bersuara dengan lebih lembut, menatap mata Doyoon yang balas menatapnya. Dari tatapan mata itu Doyoon dapat melihat keangkuhan yang luntur. Ini adalah Seungcheol, seorang manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit, ia bukanlah lagi seorang S. Coups.

"Aku baik, ini semua berkat dirimu." Doyoon juga ikut tersenyum, mencoba mengimbangi Seungcheol yang mencoba membangun atmosfer hangat dan nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, jangan berkata seolah aku yang membuatmu menjadi lebih baik." Seungcheol tersenyum kecut, berpikir Doyoon tidak harus merasa bahwa Seungcheol telah berbuat baik padanya. Karena pada kenyataannya ia lah yang pernah membuat pria itu menangis dan menyeretnya pada penderitaan yang menyiksa.

"Dan kau berkata seolah kau adalah sorang iblis yang mengerikan, kau memang membuat hidupku membaik." Doyoon berujar dengan nada rajuk di dalamnya, membuat Seungcheol terkekeh geli.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu." Seungcheol tersenyum lembut menatap Doyoon dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat.

"Aku tahu." Doyoon tertawa, mengundang senyuman Seungcheol untuk melebar.

"Dan kau? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Doyoon menghentikan tawanya, senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tidak begitu baik." Senyum Seungcheol meredup dan Doyoon cukup tahu bahwa Seungcheol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadilah Doyoon hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pria itu telah berada di bawah atap yang sama denganku." Dan Doyoon membelalakan matanya.

"Jisoo? Hong Jisoo maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?" Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan menyampaikan itu ada di luar kendalinya, ia juga kebingungan. Karena ayahnya sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa perjodohan akan dilakukan setelah keduanya menyelesaikan pendidikan.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya." Doyoon berkata setelah menghela napas sekali. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau Seungcheol bukan pria yang dapat menata emosinya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku menyakitinya, aku telah menyakitinya." Seungcheol meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kalut.

"Sekali sebelum kepergianku karena pekerjaan, dan hari ini setelah kembalinya aku dari pekerjaan. Hari ini aku menyeretnya dan membuat keributan di koridor kampus, mempermalukannya seakan ia adalah makhluk paling rendah yang pernah aku temui." Doyoon mengusap pundak Seungcheol seraya diam-diam meneguk ludahnya gugup, seakan tahu hal apa yang akan Seungcheol katakan selanjutnya.

"Lalu... lalu aku menyetubuhinya di ruanganku, di meja kerjaku dengan paksa, seperti binatang. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan tanpa kendali, mencambuk punggungnya, mengoyaknya menjadi begitu kesakitan." Dan Doyoon merasakan napasnya tercekat, membuat pergerakan tangannya yang tadi mengelus punggung Seungcheol terhenti.

"Dan setelah aku melihatnya yang merosot jatuh lalu memeluk tubuh polosnya sendiri dengan wajah lelah dan terluka, aku meninggalkannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain." Pada kalimat terakhirnya, suara penuh sesal itu menyesakkan dada Doyoon, Seungcheol begitu menyesal dan ia telah tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang menyiksa.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Seungcheol?" Doyoon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berupaya untuk membantu pria itu mengurangi bebannya.

"Hanya temani aku untuk malam ini."

"Oh... Apa kau ingin aku sedikit menghiburmu? Pusat tubuhmu, Seungcheol, gairahmu masih menggebu." Doyoon bukanlah seorang pelacur, meski ia adalah pemilik tempat menjijikkan ini. Tapi ia hanya ingin membantu, kalau saja suara desahan dan erangan serta pencapaian mereka dapat meringankan seluruh rasa sesal dan bersalah yang Seungcheol rasakan.

"Tidak, biarkan gairah ini terus mengingatkanku bahwa aku telah membuat suatu dosa yang mengerikan, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu. Hanya jadilah penghangat dalam tidurku, peluklah aku untuk malam ini. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak dan melupakan sejenak rasa sesak yang aku rasakan." Dan Doyoon mengangguk, membiarkan Seungcheol membantunya berbaring dan menyelimuti mereka. Membiarkan Seungcheol memeluknya. Membiarkan Seungcheol tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk cinta pertamanya.

.

.

"Eungh..." Jisoo terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa begitu berat, apapun yang ia tatap tampak buram dan berputar.

"Oh, Jisoo! Kau telah bangun?" Minki dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, terlalu takut kalau Jisoo bergerak tiba-tiba lalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung?_ " Mata Jisoo menyipit, ia telah melihat dengan lebih jelas sekarang.

Jisoo terdiam mengingat apa yang telah membuatnya bangun dengan kepala yang begitu berat. Hingga kilasan-kilasan melintas-lintas di kepalanya. Kampus, perpustakaan, Jeonghan, berciuman, Seungcheol, teriakan, persetubuhan. Oh, Jisoo telah mengingat semuanya, Seungcheol meninggalkannya.

"Seungcheol..." Jisoo bergumam, suaranya masih terdengar begitu lirih, matanya bergerak-gerak dan tampak panik, seakan melihat kilasan-kilasan dari kepalanya sendiri.

"Seungcheol! Seung-Seungcheol!" Dan Jisoo mulai berteriak, seakan memanggil Seungcheol yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ngh.. Seug-Seungcheol!" Jisoo berteriak diiringi lenguhan rasa sakit, ia mencoba bangun tapi Minki menahannya.

" _Hyung_... Seungcheol... Seungcheol..." Jisoo semakin memberontak saat Minki menekan tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Jisoo, Jisoo. Apa yang kau takutkan? Semua baik-baik saja." Minki mencoba menenangkan Jisoo yang semakin memberontak, menahan Jisoo yang semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Seungcheol... Seungcheol meninggalkanku, ia pergi..." Kali ini Jisoo telah menangis, terlalu mempercayai kilasan mimpi buruk yang berasal dari kepalanya.

"Akh!" Jisoo akhirnya memekik kecil setelah punggungnya terhempas dengan sedikit kasar di tempat tidur saat Minki mendorongnya sedikit lebih kuat, membuat Mingming segera berlari dan menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Berhenti, Jisoo! Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri! ia masih bersamamu! Ia masih bersama kalian! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Minki berteriak lantang dengan wajah memerah tapi ia berhasil mebuat Jisoo berhenti.

"K-kalian?" Jisoo berujar dengan mata yang bergerak kebingungan.

"Kau hamil, kau mengandung anaknya." Minki berucap dengan lebih tenang.

Dan Jisoo sempat tersentak, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Demi apapun, ia tidak mungkin megandung secepat ini.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Jisoo berujar lirih. Tapi tiba-tiba Minki mengeluarkan sesuatu, itu _test pack_ , masih baru. Lalu Mingming mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk membuktikannya sendiri.

Setelah Mingming menurunkannya dengan lembut, Jisoo mulai membuka kemasan _test pack_ itu. Dengan dada yang berdebar Jisoo mencobanya, mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan luka juga lubangya yang masih terasa perih. Saat Jisoo Jisoo akan melihat hasilnya, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang harus ia lihat. Dan tepat setelah ia melihat hasilnya air mata menetes dari matanya, positif, ia hamil.

"Tidak..." Jisoo menangis semakin keras bahkan hingga meraung.

Kilasan-kilasan tentang mimpi buruk kepergian Seungcheol sekarang terasa lebih nyata. Ia hamil dan Seungcheol akan meninggalkannya. Ia hamil dan calon suaminya akan pergi. Tapi itu semua karena dirinya sendiri, ia mengandung dan ia yakin calon suaminya akan memilih pergi dari sisinya. Karena ia tidak berguna, karena ia telah berkhianat. Bayinya akan menderita karena kesalahannya, karena seluruh dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Aku minta maaf karena aku update lama, tapi jujur, aku agak kecewa sama review yang turun. Mungkin ff aku semakin kurang menarik? Aku juga ga tau..

Tapi buat :

 **ketii1108 | svtjeon | cho | guixiancho34 | Ms. D | shinhana256 | aunarahma | Mayucchiato | Wforwonwoo | Lostttt**

Aku berterimakasih banyak karena kalian masih mau memberi respon, tolong review lagi ya? Biar aku makin semangat ngelanjutinnya :')

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : M

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 12]**_

.

.

.

Hari masih biru pekat saat tubuh dalam sebuah pelukan itu bergerak-gerak ringan. Jam masih menunjukkan sudut siku-siku pada angka 12 dan 3, pukul tiga pagi, masih dini hari. Tapi pria mungil dengan wajah indah dan menawan telah mengerjapkan matanya. Dan ketika mata bulatnya terbuka, yang ia dapatkan adalah dada bidang seorang pria. Ia mengerang kecil sebelum akhirnya bergerak pelan menyingkirkan sebuah lengan yang merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

"Telah bangun, Doyoon?" Pria itu terlonjak kecil saat pria yang tadi merengkuhnya telah terbangun. Tuhan, Doyoon bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan Seungcheol menjadi sesensitif itu.

"Yah... Kupikir aku membangunkanmu?" Doyoon mengangkat tubuhnya dan Seungcheol melakukan hal yang sama. Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhya pada kepala ranjang lalu menarik Doyoon ke dadanya, membuat pria manis itu bersandar pada dadanya.

Seungcheol menurunkan tatapannya, menatap Doyoon yang tengah meringkuk di dadanya yang masih berbalut kemeja kemarin. Indah, sangat cantik, menawan, dan sempurna. Demi apapun, inilah yang membuat Doyoon menduduki tahta cinta pertamanya. Begitu indah, begitu mempesona. Dan mata itu, mata bulatnya yang berkedip tampak sangat cantik. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja bangun dari arungan mimpi menjadi sebegini indah? Seungcheol sedikit mengerang lalu mengecup bibir Doyoon sekilas, mengundang senyum Doyoon untuk mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Doyoon menyamankan posisinya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Seungcheol yang hangat dan bidang.

"Cukup nyenyak, terima kasih." Seungcheol mengecup pucuk kepala Doyoon.

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" Doyoon terdengar kebingungan, tapi sebenarnya wajah cantiknya yang menunduk tengah menunjukkan senyuman jahil yang lucu.

"Menghangatkanku?" Dan Seungcheol menyahut dengan suara yang sarat dengan kegelian. Doyoon memukul dada Seungcheol main-main karena sahutan itu.

"Itu terdengar seperti kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah pelukan." Mereka lalu tertawa setelahnya, menanggapi percakapan konyol yang masing-masing mereka ciptakan pagi ini.

Seungcheol merasa dirinya membaik, dadanya tidak lagi sesesak semalam dan ia merasa sedikit lepas. Pagi ini adalah salah satu pagi terbaik setelah setahun ia tidak bertemu dengan pria yang ada di pelukannya ini. Dan ia tahu itu akan terjadi , karena itu lah seluruh tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya menyeretnya ke sini kemarin, fisik dan batinnya jauh terasa lebih baik.

"Seungcheol." Doyoon akhirnya memanggilnya setelah menghentikan tawanya yang merdu, Seungcheol menyahutnya dengan sebuah guamaman.

"Kupikir itu akan lebih baik jika kau kembali lebih awal, mungkin Jisoo akan merasa lebih baik. Aku rasa semalaman ini ia mungkin saja hanya meratap, mengkerut memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan dikelilingi lampu yang temaram." Ya, Doyoon mengatakannya karena ia pernah di dalam kondisi yang sama, disakiti lalu dicampakkan. Karena ia juga pernah merasakannya, disakiti oleh pria yang sama.

.

.

Suara sesegukan diiringi suara lirih tangisan yang menggema adalah apa yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan itu remang dan kental dengan aroma kesedihan. Dan pria mungil ada di sana, satu-satunya yang ada di sana. Meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan posisi tidur menyamping. Ia Jisoo, seorang pria mungil yang menangis dengan wajah yang benar-benar sembab.

"Kenapa?" Lirihannya kembali terdengar.

Ia tidak bertanya pada siapapun, tapi pada apapun. Baik takdir dan jalan kehidupan tentang apa yang membuatnya menjadi sebegitu pantas menanggung semua rasa sakit. Ia telah lelah untuk menjadi tempat bersandar duka.

Dan sekarang semuanya tidak jauh berbeda, ia sendirian. Ia sungguh tidak lagi bisa, kaki ketegaran dan kekuatanya telah kurus dan gemetar, sebentar lagi itu akan patah. Ia tidak lagi sanggup, karena kesakitan yang menerpanya terlalu bertubi-tubi.

"Sakit..." Jisoo kembali menangis keras. Tangan yang tadi memeluk lututnya bergerak ke depan dadanya, mengepal dan mulai memukulnya.

Rasanya sakit sekali, sesak. Perasaan sakit itu telah menggerogoti jantungnya dan terasa akan membunuhnya. Itu karena penderitaan tanpa akhir yang harus selalu ia lewati tanpa sempat berpaling.

Jisoo akhirnya menutup matanya, mencoba memutus untaian air mata yang sedari tadi turun tanpa henti. Tapi hal itu malah semakin menyakitinya karena kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang kembali ia lihat. Besar dan hidup di panti asuhan, hari-hari yang sulit dan melelahkan, diadopsi dan penganiyayaan, perjodohan dan persetubuhan, mengandung dan ditinggalkan.

Jisoo membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, napasnya tercekat. Mengandung, kehamilan, seorang bayi. Jisoo menurunkan tatapannya untuk menatap perutnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya kini mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Seorang bayi telah berada di dalamnya. Jiwa baru yang bersih hidup di dalam dekapannya.

Tangis Jisoo sedikit mereda dan bibirnya sedikit menunjukkan senyum. Di perutnya, di dalam rahimnya kini bayinya tumbuh dan berkembang. Bayinya pastilah bayi yang indah. Bayinya, bayi Seungcheol, bayi mereka. Seungcheol, senyum Jisoo memahit. Pria itu tidak kembali, Seungcheol meninggalkannya, pergi dan menjauh. Sungguh, Jisoo mencintai bayi mereka, sangat mencintai dengan seluruh apapun yang ia miliki. Tapi dengan memikirkan pria itu pergi, dunia bayinya pasti akan runtuh. Bayi ini butuh tempat berteduh, pengisi perut, pendidikan dan kehidupan layak, serta seorang ayah. Cukup sudah ia yang hidup tanpa cinta kasih kedua orang tuanya, tidak dengan bayinya. Cukup ia yang merasakan pahit dan perihnya kehidupan tanpa orang tua, tidak dengan anaknya. Tidak dengan bayi mereka.

.

.

Seungcheol menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menghela sebuah napas panjang. Ia pergi setelah mendengar kalimat panjang yang Doyoon katakan padanya. Dan ia memilih untuk mengikutinya mengingat Doyoon juga pernah ia letakkan pada posisi yang sama. Terluka dan menangis di bawah kekuasaannya, menjadi tidak berdaya.

Seungcheol memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia merasa sedikit pening. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Saat ia menyakiti Jisoo, saat ia melihat pria itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh telanjang yang gemetar. Lagi dan lagi ingatan itu kembali membayanginya. Seungcheol masih tenggelam dalam rasa sesaknya saat ponselnya berdering dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memilih untuk menyahutnya.

"Ya, sayang?" Jihoon yang meneleponnya, Seungcheol merasa kalau ia harus berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Hyung, _aku merindukanmu."_ Suara yang begitu manja , Seungcheol sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku telah kembali."

" _Kupikir belum, kapan?"_ Ada bunyi kelegaan di sana, juga desakan akan merindu.

"Kemarin, tepatnya. Tapi aku baru akan pulang ke rumah saat saat ini."

" _Apa aku akan mengganggumu jika meminta sedikit waktumu?"_ Jihoon berbicara dengan hati-hati, seperti khawatir itu akan mengusiknya.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Aku tidak dapat menentukan waktu tepatnya, tapi bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menjemputnya nanti."

" _Hm, ya. Aku akan terlihat cantik untukmu."_

Dan Seungcheol terkekeh lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih lepas.

"Untukku?"

" _Hanya untukmu."_ Seungcheol dapat mendengar nada geli yang terselip dalam suara pria itu. Seungcheol yakin, bibir tipis dan manis itu pasti tengah menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, jadilah cantik untukku. Buat aku tergoda untuk mengecupimu."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, tawa yang manis.

" _Tentu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu?"_

Kali ini Seungcheol yang tertawa, Jihoon dan kata-katanya adalah perpaduan yang luar biasa.

"Apa? Dasar penggoda ulung. Kita hanya kencan, bukan untuk menderitkan ranjang." Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup panggilan ini. Sampai jumpa, Jihoon."

" _Ya,_ hyung _. Aku mencintaimu."_ Seungcheol berdehem lalu memutuskan panggilan mereka. Seungcheol tahu ia akan menemui Jisoo, tapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Seungcheol tidak yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Atau apakah Jisoo akan baik-baik saja? Seungcheol tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ia akan memilih untuk pergi, sebentar saja. Menghindar, sampai dirinya kembali, sampai S. Coups telah berada dalam dirinya lagi.

.

.

Ruangan yang tadi dipenuhi oleh bunyi tangisan sekarang telah sunyi. Pria dengan tubuh mungil telah terdiam dengan posisi tidur menyamping, baru mengarungi dunia mimpi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ia baru bisa tertidur saat rasa kantuk benar-benar merenggut paksa kesadarannya. Ia kelelahan setelah menangis sepanjang malam, setelah meratapi apa yang telah dialaminya hari ini, sebuah kejadian yang sangat jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Tapi perlahan tubuh itu menggeliat, gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi buruk, juga karena sesuatu yang terasa mengganggunya. Perutnya terasa aneh, mual dan teraduk, sesuatu seperti terasa mendesak keluar.

"Eungh..." Jisoo melenguh dengan kening yang berkerut, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap perutnya perlahan. Ia lelah, ia hanya ingin tidur, tapi rasa tidak nyaman itu mengusiknya.

"Ugh..." Jisoo menggigit bibirnya saat rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin menjadi. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul dari dahinya, perlahan matanya terbuka. Dan suara-suara ringisan akhirnya terdengar dari sela bibirnya

Jisoo mencoba bangun dengan sedikit kesulitan. Tangannya yang kurus memegang kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa pening. Kakinya yang rapuh tampak menginjak lantai dengan gemetar. Jisoo merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, tapi ia tetap bangun untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Shh..." Jisoo meringis saat merasa dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil yang terasa adalah rasa ketidakberdayaan. Ia ingin jatuh saat ini juga atau mungkin kehilangan kesadarannya. Rasa itu menekannya dan menyiksanya dengan tidak main-main, menyakitinya. Tapi ia tidak boleh jatuh atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Itu semua untuk bayinya, ia tidak ingin bayinya terluka.

Jisoo akhirnya berhasil mencapai kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan _washtafel_ dengan goyah, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran _washtafel_ untuk membantu tumpuan tubuhnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya Jisoo telah mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menusuk telinga, bentuk dari seberapa besar usahanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tapi sesuatu yang menyakitinya tidak juga kunjung keluar, yang keluar hanyalah lendir dan juga sedikit cairan berasa asam.

Jisoo lalu mulai menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, yang ia tahu ia tiba-tiba saja merasa sedih. Mungkin karena rasa lelah, frustasi, terluka, dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Jisoo juga tidak yakin, tapi ia butuh Seungcheol. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia tahu ia ingin Seungcheol memeluk dan menenangkannya. Ia ingin Seungcheol kembali dan merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin calon suaminya berada di dekatnya saat ia merasa sebegini kesakitan.

Dan bagai sebuah harapan menjadi kenyataan, Jisoo mendengar bebunyian dari halaman. Jisoo benar-benar berharap kalau itu Seungcheol. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau Seungcheol kembali untuk dirinya. Jisoo membasuh bibir juga wajahnya dengan cepat dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya, lalu kembali meuju ke tempat tidurnya. JIsoo rasa ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil berbaring, tapi setidaknya ia sempat sedikit merapikan dirinya agar menjadi cukup layak untuk menyambut calon suaminya pulang.

Cklek.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka setelah Jisoo berbaring cukup lama di ranjangnya. Dan yang pertama kali netranya tangkap adalah Seungcheol yang masih tampak mempesona, ia masih tampak tampan meski di tubuhnya masih melekat kemeja kemarin yang telah kusut. Wajahnya terlihat cukup segar, Jisoo bersyukur bahwa Seungcheol dapat tidur dengan baik. Tapi di saat itulah mata mereka bertemu, netra Seungcheol yang sedikit sendu dan netra Jisoo yang sangat lelah.

"Oh, hai, Jisoo." Seungcheol masuk dan menutup pintu, menatap Jisoo yang terjaga.

"Ya, S-Seungcheol." Jisoo menyahut dengan suara yang tergagap. Ia memang menginginkan Seungcheol, tapi rupanya ia masih sedikit takut dengan pria itu. Karena dengan apapun yang telah terjadi, Jisoo sedikit merasa gentar saat harus berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Kukira kau masih tidur." Seungcheol mencoba memberi sedikit senyumnya, senyum yang tampak sedikit kaku. Seungcheol meyadari Jisoo yang tampak sedikit ketakutan dan itu karena dirinya.

"Aku t-terbangun." Jisoo menunduk saat menemukan Seungcheol yang yang bergerak mendekatinya, Seungcheol tampak semakin mempesona di bawah ampu yang temaram.

"Apa kedatanganku telah membangunkanmu?" Seungcheol duduk perlahan di samping Jisoo yang menunduk. Jisoo yang cantik, Seungcheol kembali merasa menyesal.

"Tidak, ti-tidak. A-aku terbangun s-sebelum k-kau datang." Jisoo berbicara lirih, seakan ia bisa mengusik orang lain jika ia berbicara sedikit lebih keras.

Suasana terisi hening, menemani sepasang insan yang setia bergelut di dalamnya. Jisoo masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan jemari yang memainkan pinggiran selimutnya dan Seungcheol tampak meneduhkan senyumannya. Tapi Jisoo sedikit tersentak saat tangan besar dan kasar Seungcheol menyentuh dagunya, mengangkatnya agar Jisoo menatapnya.

"Cheol..." Jisoo memanggilnya lirih dan Seungcheol menyahutnya dengan gumaman pendek disertai tangan lainnya yang menggenggam tangan Jisoo hangat.

"Wajahmu sembab." Tangan Seungcheol yang tadi mengangkat dagunya kini beralih menangkup wajahnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut di sekitar pipi Jisoo, Jisoo kini telah membalas tatapannya, menatapnya tepat pada netra.

"Matamu bengkak." Suara Seungcheol yang dalam terdengar sedikit berbisik. Matanya yang bulat menatap dua netra Jisoo dengan lekat, mata itu tampak lelah. Akhirnya Seungcheol memajukan wajahnya, membuat Jisoo sontak menutup kedua matanya. Dan betapa pagi itu terasa begitu manis setelah kejadian menyakitkan kemarin, Seungcheol mengecup kedua kelopak Jisoo dengan lembut dan sarat kemesraan.

Jisoo terengah karena sentuhan lembut Seungcheol, bahkan setelah pria itu tidak lagi mengecup kelopaknya, matanya masih tertutup. Jisoo sangat mencintainya, bagaimana perlakuan lembut pria itu padanya. Jisoo sangat mencintainya, ia mencintai calon suaminya. Dan Seungcheol menemukan betapa mempesonanya Jisoo saat ini, sangat cantik, indah, dan memikat.

"Mereka sedikit mengganggu." Jisoo membuka matanya, ia sadar 'mereka' yang Seungcheol maksud adalah wajah sembab dan mata bengkaknya.

"Ya." Jisoo lalu berdehem setelahnya, merasa sedikit canggung karena menyambut kepulangan calon suaminya dengan sebegini tidak pantas.

"Seakan kau tidak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup, benar, Jisoo?" Dan pertanyaan Seungcheol membuat Jisoo meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Ya, S-Seungcheol, i-itu benar." Suara Jisoo kembali terdegar begitu lirih, seakan takut kalau ia kembali membuat kesalahan. Tapi napas Jisoo tercekat saat Seungcheol malah menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan aku." Seungcheol berucap dengan sedikit nada menyesal di dalamnya. Ia mengecup kepala Jisoo beberapa kali, membuat Jisoo tersenyum dan balas memeluknya, itu adalah perumpamaan dari kaya 'ya' yang tidak ia suarakan.

Jisoo begtu menikmati ini, rengkuhan Seungcheol yang begitu nyaman. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin serta apapun yang ia tangisi tadi malam, semua seakan lenyap. Jisoo memang sangat terluka, tapi calon suaminya kembali dengan baik serta memeluknya, rasa sakit itu menguap. Jisoo telah merasa bersyukur dengan Seungcheol yeng kembali dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ia tahu dimana Seungcheol menginap, Jisoo sangat senang Seungcheol tidak kekurangan waktu tidurnya.

"Kau masih memakai kemeja kemarin." Suara Jisoo yang lembut kini terendam dalam dada Seungcheol, terdengar seperti gumaman yang sangat manis.

"Hm... Aku bahkan tidak mandi." Dan Seungcheol tersenyum saat suara kekehan Jisoo terdengar menggetarkan hatinya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi, tunggulah seben-"

"Tetap di sini." Jisoo terdiam saat Seungcheol kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat pria itu. Cukup kuat, tapi tidak cukup kasar untuk membuatnya kembali merasa kesakitan.

"Tapi kau-"

"Istirahatlah, Jisoo. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan kamar mandi hanya karena menyiapkan air untukku sendiri mandi." Jisoo kembali terkekeh, nada suara itu cukup menghiburnya.

"Baiklah." Jisoo menyahut lembut.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya sekali, sempat terpikir olehnya Jisoo akan menjadi sedikit keras kepala. Tapi melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Seungcheol sadar bahwa Jisoo tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi keras kepala. Hanya mendapatkan hidup layak dan dilindungi, itu yang Jisoo harapkan dan Seungcheol sejak awal sebenarnya telah memadamkan harapan itu. Seungcheol merasa semakin menyesal sekarang.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan mandi." Seungcheol membantu Jisoo berbaring lalu mengecup kening pria itu. Jisoo telah lemah dan terluka, tapi Seungcheol semakin menyakitinya dengan memecahkan harapannya.

.

.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia sengaja, mengingat ia masih menekan gairahnya sejak kemarin dan ia yakin segalanya akan berakhir mengerikan jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Seungcheol mengusap rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian santai, ia akan bekerja di rumah mengingat ada beberapa dukumen penting yang langsung dikirim ke rumahnya saat ia pergi. Juga mungkin ia akan keluar menjemput Jihoon nanti siang untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan.

Sebenarnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Seungcheol tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu lagi. Tapi dengan berada di sekitar pria itu ia malah merasa atmosfer yang mendesaknya. Ia merasa sesak dan seakan berada di dalam tempat yang kelam. Dan Seungcheol benar-benar merasa terganggu karena ia belum pernah merasa hal-hal seperti itu di dalam hidupnya. Ia telah banyak menyakiti orang lain, melihat orang lain terluka dan menangis di depannya. Tapi tidak pernah terasa sesesak ini, bahkan meski dibandingkan saat ia menyakiti Doyoon.

Seungcheol berhenti berpikir lalu menatap ke arah ranjang, bermaksud untuk menemukan Jisoo yang telah memasuki tidurnya. Tapi rupanya Jisoo tidak tidur, mata cantiknya terbuka di bawah cahaya lampu yang temaram.

"Tidak tidur, Jisoo?" Seungcheol mendekatinya lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sekarang telah dini hari, aku tidak mampu untuk tidur." Jisoo menyahut dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau tampak lelah, sudah seharusnya kau beristirahat." Suara Seungcheol terdengar dalam, tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk mengusap surai Jisoo dengan lembut.

Jisoo mendesah pelan saat merasakan usapan lembut Seungcheol pada rambutnya, matanya tertutup karena itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Kau lelah, tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa, sulit bagiku untuk terlelap, pagi telah menjelang." Dan sekarang Seungcheol lah yang mendesah pelan, menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah bentuk dari kekeraskepalaan, tapi bentuk lain dari kebiasaan yang didapat dari kehidupannya yang keras.

Seungcheol akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, mengundang mata Jisoo untuk terbuka. Dan mata Jisoo menyipit saat ruangan itu telah berubah benderang. Seungcheol menyalakan lampu agar dapat melihat Jisoo dengan lebih jelas. Tapi saat ia kembali menatap pada tempat yang sama, yang ia temukan adalah Jisoo yang kacau. Wajah sembab dan pucat, rambut yang berantakan, juga tatapan yang terluka.

"Jisoo, kau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jisoo menyahut cepat saat suara Seungcheol terdengar sendu dan menggantung.

"Tidak, kau tidak." Seungcheol berjalan dengan cepat lalu kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Jisoo, aku telah menyakitimu dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan." Kata-kata Seungcheol yang terdegar tulus menarik sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Seungcheol. Kau tidak membuat suatu kesalahan apapun. Kau hanya mengajarkanku untuk membuat suatu keputusan. Aku yang bersalah di sini, aku hanya mendapatkan sebuah hukuman." JJisoo berujar lembut lalu meraih tangan kanan Seungcheol untuk digenggamnya.

"Tapi sebuah hukuman tidak harus memberikan rasa sakit." Seungcheol membalas genggaman Jisoo dengan lebih erat.

"Aku mencoba mengkhianatimu, Seungcheol. Hanya rasa sakit yang yang pantas diterima oleh seorang pengkhianat."

Seungcheol terdiam saat mendengar ucapan yang sangat tulus itu. Jisoo begitu tulus dan bersih, mereka telah membuatnya terbiasa pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Mereka telah menjebaknya pada sesuatu yang mengerikan, mengajarkannya tentang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Tapi aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku memukulmu, memakimu, dan menyetubuhimu dengan liar. Tidak kah kau pikir aku telah menyakitimu terlalu jauh?" Seungcheol berujar dengan suaranya yang terdengar keras tapi penuh sesal, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jisoo semakin erat.

"Kau adalah calon suamiku, calon pendampingku. Kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi poros dan arah hidupku. Kau yang akan memimpin dan melindungiku dan anak-anakku. Kau berhak atas diriku, seluruhnya. Hati, tubuh, dan pikiranku, kau berhak memiliki itu semua. Aku tidak apa-apa, Seungcheol. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak menyakitiku." Jisoo sedikit merasa nyeri muncul pada hatinya karena suara Seungcheol yang terdengar berbeda. Calon suaminya yang biasanya kuat dan berkuasa kini terlihat sedikit layu.

Seungcheol sedikit terhenyak saat kata-kata itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Jisoo, seakan ia telah melakuakn hal yang benar. Seungcheol masih akan tenggelam dalam rasa sesalnya saat matanya menatap sesuatu yang mengganggu. Semangkuk bubur yang telah tampak dingin. Seungcheol pikir itu makan malam Jisoo, tapi itu masih utuh. Apa Jisoo tidak memakan apapun tadi malam?

"Jisoo." Dan Jisoo segera menatap Seungcheol dengan penuh tanya setelah panggilan itu.

"Apa kau telah memakan makan malammu?"

"Em... S-Seungcheol, a-aku-" Kedua manik mata Jisoo gemetar bersamaan dengan suaranya, ia kembali tampak gugup dan terganggu. Oh Tuhan, Jisoo lupa memakan makan malamnya karena ia hanya terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau tidak, Jisoo?" Jisoo yang tergagap, Seungcheol rasa ia harus sedikit mendesaknya.

Ia merasa bersalah dan jujur saja ia lelah. Ia pergi empat belas hari lamanya, untuk bekerja juga berusaha dengan keras untuk menyelesaikan berkasnya, ia mengejar agar segera wisuda. Dan dengan seluruh kuasanya, ia bisa membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah kepastian. Ia lelah karena itu semua, ditambah setelah kepulangannya ia malah menemukan calon istrinya yang mencoba berkhianat. Ia sudah sangat lelah, tapi sekarang Jisoo semakin menekannya dengan bertingkah bodoh karena tidak memakan makanannya.

"Y-ya, Seungcheol, a-aku ti-dak." Dan Jisoo menunduk dengan rasa takut saat Seungcheol menggemeletukkan giginya.

"Aku lelah, Jisoo. Aku kembali setelah pekerjaanku dan aku menemukanmu yang mencoba mengkhianatiku. Tapi aku telah menyesal karena menyakitimu, sekarang aku lelah dan menyesal. Namun kau malah semakin menekanku dengan bertingkah semakin gila. Apa kau sengaja, Jisoo?" Demi apapun, ini sebuah kabar buruk. Seungcheol yang sempat tenang kini kembali murka. Seungcheol berpikir ia sengaja, tapi ia tidak.

"Kau sengaja, Jisoo? Kau ingin membuatku semakin merasa menyesal dengan tidak memiliki makan malammu? Dengan menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar terluka?" Seungcheol merasa itu salah, Jisoo telah bersandiwara.

"Ti-tidak, Seungcheol. Ku-kumohon j-jangan salah m-memikirkanku, a-aku tidak." Jisoo kembali menangis karena sebelumnya ia memang telah merasa dalam emosi yang tidak baik.

"Kau sialan, Jisoo! Kau jalang sialan! Kau tidak lebih dari sampah! Tidak berharga dan sudah seharusnya terbuang!" Seungcheol berteriak dengan wajah sangat marah. Jisoo merasa petir menyambarnya, mencuri napasya untuk beberpa detik. Seungcheol dan makiannya membuat Jisoo benar-benar terluka, ia merasa merana. Cara Seungcheol mengatakannya seakan ia tidak berarti dan tidak berharga. Seakan ia adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan.

"Tidak, Seungcheol. K-kumohon j-jangan salah paham."

"Bagaimana tidak, Jisoo? Kau bertingkah sebegini jauh. Apa kau pikir kau pantas untuk dipertahankan?" Kening Seungcheol Seungcheol berkerut dalam sementara ia menatap Jisoo yang sesegukan.

"Ti-tidak! Seungcheol, S-Seungcheol." Jisoo menangis kalut, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seungcheol terkejut dengan apa yang Jisoo lakukan selanjutnya.

Jisoo bangun dengan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Seungcheol. Ia mencoba bangun dengan beberapa kali meringis. Punggungnya sakit dan kepalanya pening, tapi Jisoo harus melakukan sesuatu agar Seungcheol tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Ia menangis semakin tersedu saat merasa punggungnya yang terasa seperti teriris.

"Akh!" Dan Jisoo sedikit menjerit saat ia hampir terjatuh, tapi sebuah tangan yang kokoh meraihnya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Seungcheol mengintrupsinya. Seungcheol masih merasa marah, tapi ia menahannya untuk melihat apa yang akan Jisoo perlihatkan. Perlahan-lahan ia membantu Jisoo berjalan.

"Shh..." Jisoo menggiggit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya mencengkeram tangan Seungcheol yang tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ada apa, Jisoo?" Seungcheol akhirnya bertanya, sedikit merasa khawatir saat melihat Jisoo yang menangis terseu-sedu karena menahan sakit.

"K-kau h-harus- shh.. m-melihatnya..." Jisoo menyahutnya semampunya, menuntun Seungcheol ke arah laci lemari.

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya, membiarkan Jisoo yang sedikit menariknya. Ia akui ia sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang pria itu maksudkan. Hingga Jisoo membuka laci dan meraih sesuatu dari dalamnya, tidak besar tapi tidak juga terlalu kecil. Seungcheol rasanya mengetahui benda itu.

"Tunggu, Jisoo. Ini..." Pertanyaan yang menggantung, tanda bahwa Seungcheol mengetahuinya.

"Milikmu?" Seungcheol mengambilnya dari tangan Jisoo yang gemetar, ia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan.

Seungcheol tidak mengerti kenapa Jisoo memberikannya benda itu, jadi ia memperhatikannya. Dan napas Seungcheol terasa tercekat saat ia melihat sesuatu di sana, benda itu menunjukkan hasil positif. Demi apapun, Seungcheol mengerti apa keguanaan benda ini dan itu terasa menghempasnya.

"Kau... hamil, Jisoo?" Seungcheol menatap Jisoo yang masih gemetar dan kembali mendapatkan anggukan.

Suasana menyepi dan hanya berisikan bunyi isakan tangis, Seungcheol terdiam karena ini sungguh mengejutkannya. Positif, Jisoo hamil. Tidak ada pria lain yang pernah menyentuh Jisoo dengan begitu jauh selain dirinya. Itu anaknya, sesuatu yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam rahim Jisoo adalah bayinya, miliknya. Itu adalah hasil dari persetubuhan yang ia dan Jisoo lakukan sebelumnya.

"Bagaiaman bisa sebegini cepat?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan suaranya yang berbisik.

Dan yang kali ini ia terima adalah sebuah gelengan kepala. Jisoo juga tidak tahu karena itu berada di luar kendalinya. Yang ia tahu bayi ini telah hadir dan hidup di dalam dirinya, tumbuh dan berkembang dengan aliran darahnya.

Sedangkan Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dengan manik yang bergerak-gerak. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Senang, takut, atau gelisah. Ia senang dengan fakta bahwa Jisoo mengandung anaknya. Tapi ia takut dengan kehamilan Jisoo musuhnya akan menyerang dengan semakin brutal. Dan ia gelisah karena ia tidak yakin ia dapat menjaga bayi itu dengan baik. Hingga jalan terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberikan Jisoo dua pilihan.

"Jisoo, kau memiliki dua pilihan." Seungcheol berdehem, tidak begitu yakin dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Memilih bayi ini dan meninggalkan pendidikanmu atau memilih pendidikanmu dan menggugurkan bayi ini." Seungcheol bisa mendengar napas Jisoo yang tercekat dan bisa melihat matanya yang terbelalak. Tapi di detik selanjutnya Jisoo jatuh merosot dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Jisoo menangis tersedu dengan tangan yang mencengkeram perutnya serta teriakan suara serak yang terlalu memilukan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Telat lagi! Sorry ya? aku mulai sibuk ngampus, gais. Plus, aku dapet saran buat nonton series BL baru, yang 2moons itu. Awalnya aku udah diwarning buat jangan nonton itu pas lagi banyak tugas ato ada kerjaan lain. Tapi aku ngeyel, akhirnya aku nonton. Dan yang terjadi adalahhhh

JENG!

JENG!

JENG!

SAYA WEBEH, PEMIRSAH! T^T

Ide ada, tapi tiba-tiba stuck soalnya cari kata-kata yang cocok itu susah pake banget! Yah mau gimana lagiii.. FF ku itu pait-pait gimana gitu, 2moons manis-manis asek gitu.. keju banget pokoknyaaa.. yang awalnya udah nulis setengah malah jadi amburadul gitu, apalagi pas nonton spoiler season 2 nyaa, PIKIRAN SAYA MULAI NYELENEH!

Aku yang bersalah di sini dan aku baper T^T series ini berbahaya karena buat saya jadi addicted, sampai sekarang demamnya ga ilang.. T^T mana S2 nya nunggu taon depan lagi, merana lah saya..

DAN WEBEH SAYA SEMAKIN MENJADI SETELAH TAU HAMSTER SAYA SAKIT T^T

Duh sedihnyaaa, jadi galau juga. Moga aja Hoshi cepet sembuh. Kangen banget teriakan 'Make some noise!' nya dia T^T

Okehh, itu curcol saya.. maaf mengganggu hidup tentram Anda sekalian :')

.

Yang udah review :

 **junkenjoe | ketii1108 | Shandy1512 | svtjeon | pujiastuti425 | Kikan | Ms.D | cho | Joshhhhh | Dya | Joshfly3424 | idemidem**

terharu~ T^T ternyata masih ada ang review. Makasih banyakkk *bow

untuk **idemidem** aku belum ada kesempatan karena jadwal yg makin padet, tapi semoga lain waktu aku bisa bikin akun wattpad ya~ ^^

eh, buat typo aku minta maaf. Ff ini ada exo ver nya, jadi mungkin kesalahan waktu pengeditan. Lain kali aku bakal lebih hati, thanks sarannya yaa~

jangan lupa review lagi, gais. Biar nulisya makin semangat~

.

Last, you reviewig and I writing~ ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Simple

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Cheolsoo / Coupshua

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate : M

Summary : Hanya kisah Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang berasal dari 'satu' kesederhanaan. Dan Jisoo yang memiliki 'satu' kesederhanaan itu yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Seungcheol menyia-nyiakan Jisoo, tapi hati ternyata membuat mereka bersatu.

.

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 13]**_

.

.

.

Jisoo merasa dunianya dibalikan dengan paksa saat Seungcheol memberikan dua pilihan itu padanya. Pilihan yang sulit karena keduanya adalah sesuatu yang begitu berarti. Pendidikan dan bayinya, kehidupan dan napasnya. Dan Seungcheol memberikan pilihan sulit itu dengan terlalu tiba-tiba, menyentaknya.

Pendidikan adalah apa yang selalu dikejarnya, alasan yang membuatnya menerima banyak rasa sakit. Pendidikan yang membuatnya menerima segalanya dengan ketulusan. Tapi sekarang sesuatu yang lain telah hadir, seorang bayi, bayinya. Buah cintanya yang hadir berkat kebesaran hatinya untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada calon suaminya malam itu. Sesuatu yang terjadi karena tatapan keseriusan Seungcheol serta rasa cinta yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

Dan jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia benar-benar mangharapkan bayi ini. Ia harap bayi ini hadir dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan pendidikannya. Ia ingin berubah, tidak selalu menjadi yang terinjak. Setidaknya ia ingin dilirik saja jika tidak ditatap.

Tapi perkataan Seungcheol benar-benar menusuknya, membuatnya merasa petir menerjangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas dan merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada perutnya. Rasanya sakit sekali, membuatnya merosot jatuh.

"A-argh!" Jisoo menjerit dengan mata yang terpejam erat, suaranya terdengar begitu menyatu dengan kesengsaraan.

"Jisoo!" Dan bersyukurlah pada reflek Seungcheol yang begitu cepat, ia meraih Jisoo dengan cepat tepat sebelum tubuh lemas itu menyentuh lantai dengan keras.

"A-akh! Ahh!" Jisoo kembali menjerit, tangannya meraih kemeja bagian depan Seungcheol dan merematnya keras.

"Jisoo, ada apa denganmu?!" Seungcheol merasa jantungnya memompa dengan kencang, meledak-ledak dan itu sampai hingga ubun-ubunnya, mengusik arus ketenangannya.

"C-Cheol... Shh..." Kini mata Jisoo terpejam lemah, keringat mulai bercucuran di dahinya yang mengkilat. Sesuatu terasa melilit di perutnya, terasa begitu menyakitkan dan mencoba merenggut kesadarannya.

"Jisoo, buka matamu! Katakan sesuatu!" Seungcheol merasa semakin panik saat mata dari wajah tirus itu terpejam. Napas Jisoo yang tersengal juga menghempasnya pada rasa panik yang menjadi. Reaksi yang Jisoo tunjukkan sama seperti apa yang muncul di ingatannya, sama seperti saat Jisoo kehilangan kesadarannya untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Pe-perutku... Shh... Cheol, s-sakit se-sekali... akh! Sesu-atu... l-laku-kan s-sesuatu... ba-bayi kita..." Dan napas Seungcheol tercekat saat dua kata terakhir itu terlontar dengan begitu lirih. Bayi mereka, bayinya, semua rasa sakit yang Jisoo rasakan adalah semua tentang bayinya.

"Bertahanlah, Jisoo. Jangan tutup matamu, hanya teruslah menatapku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Seungcheol menggendong Jisoo lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Suaranya yang tegas memanggil Mingming dan meminta pria itu agar segera menyiapkan mobil.

.

.

"Begitu, Jisoo, benar begitu. Terus tatap aku dan jangan biarkan kesadaranmu terenggut." Jisoo mengangguk lemah dengan kepala yang terbaring di paha Seungcheol, sesekali teriakan dan ringisan masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Seungcheol memandang jalanan dengan cemas sebelum kembali menatap Jisoo yang kini tengah meringis. Tangan kirinya yang tegas berada di sekitar rahang Jisoo, menyentuh pipi mulus itu dan menepuknya dengan lembut saat kedua manik kecokelatan Jisoo hampir terpejam.

"Apa masih jauh? Tidak kah kau mengemudi terlalu pelan?" Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun lagi Jongdae tahu kalau Seungcheol tengah berbicara padanya.

Mingming menoleh sekilas dan menemukan Seungcheol yang menatap Jisoo yang tengah menjerit dengan cemas. Tangan kanan Seungcheol mengusap surai Jisoo dengan lembut, berharap itu bisa meringankan rasa sakit Jisoo. Mingming menghela napasnya, ia tahu Seungcheol tengah benar-benar cemas hingga tidak menyadari Mingming yang tengah mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Sebentar lagi, Seungcheol." Mingming memperlambat laju mobil dan mengarahkan kemudi pada sebuah bangunan besar. Tepat setelah mobil mereka melewati pos penjagaan, seluruh _security_ segera berkumpul dan seorang di antara mereka segera menghubungi resepsionis dengan _HT_ yang selalu ia bawa. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Seungcheol, mereka harus menyambut tuannya dengan baik.

"Ambil _stretcher_!" Mingming berteriak pada _security_ itu yang mengangguk sigap lalu kembali mengangkat _HT_ -nya. Beberapa pengawal yang mengikuti mobil mereka dengan SUV tampak berlarian keluar dan mendekati mobil Seungcheol dengan cepat.

"Mingming, apa seseorang belum juga mengambil _stretcher_?" Seungcheol berseru tepat setelah salah seorang pengawalnya membukakan pintu.

Bukan karena apapun, Seungcheol hanya sedang benar-benar cemas. Jisoo telah berkeringat banyak hingga membuat rambutnya lepek, tapi ia tidak lagi berteriak, hanya meringis lemah dengan mata yang semakin sayu. Dan intensitas Seungcheol memanggil namanya dan menepuk pipinya juga semakin sering, Jisoo telah semakin mendekati batasnya.

"Sedang dalam pengambilan." Sangat jarang bagi Mingming menemukan Seungcheol sebegini cemas. Ia lega bahwa Seungcheol tidak kehilangan sifat manusianya, tapi ia juga merasa begitu khawatir saat menemukan Jisoo yang telah kepayahan mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Jisoo. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Seungcheol semakin kalut saat Jisoo tidak lagi bisa membuka matanya dengan benar. Seungcheol benar-benar cemas bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau Jisoo tidak sanggup menggenggam kesadarannya dengan kuat.

"Di sini, Tuan!" Suara seorang wanita berseru, membuat Seungcheol segera menoleh. Itu adalah beberapa perawat dan mereka mendorong sebuah _stretcher_ , Mingming tahu ia harus membantu Seungcheol untuk membaringkan Jisoo.

"Hati-hati, ia sedang mengandung. Bawa ia ke ruangan dr. Kang Baekho." Seungcheol dan sifat berkuasanya sepertinya telah kembali. Ia tampak lebih tenang dan membiarkan para perawat itu membawa Jisoo lebih dulu sedangkan ia masih berdiri di dekat Mingming, sedikit merapikan pakaian santainya.

"Kembalilah." Seungcheol hanya mengucapkan satu kata, tapi itu cukup mengejutkan Mingming.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali dan membiarkan kalian di sini." Mingming mulai protes, apa yang Seungcheol katakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa akalnya terima.

"Kau mungkin dan kau bisa meninggalkan kami di sini."

"Tidak, karena Jisoo _hyung_ sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Mingming menajamkan tatapannya, melihat Seungcheol yang hanya meletakkan sedikit perhatian padanya membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, kami memiliki penjagaan yang baik." Kali ini Seungcheol menyahut ucapannya dengan balik menatapnya, seakan menekankan sebuah kepastian.

"Dan aku tidak semudah itu membiarkan itu, kau tetap membutuhkan diriku." Mingming bersikeras.

"Tapi aku tidak semudah itu membiarkan Minki di rumahku, ia pasti membutuhkan dirimu." Seungcheol tahu dan sangat mengakui bahwa Mingming adalah kaki tangan terbaiknya, tapi Mingming memiliki kekasih, orang yang akan menjadi alasannya bernapas dan menjadikannya poros kehidupan. Seungcheol tidak mungkin membiarkan satu di antara mereka diintai bahaya.

Ada sepercik keraguan di mata Mingming saat ini, Seungcheol bisa melihatnya dengan cukup jelas. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Mingming mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin para pengawal itu dapat menjaga kalian dengan sangat baik." Dan Mingming rupanya masih memilih untuk bertahan.

"Memang, mereka tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menjaga kami dengan sangat baik. Tapi mereka adalah pengawal-pengawal terbaikku, mereka akan menjaga kami dengan baik." Seungcheol mencoba menjelaskan, mencoba menghapus dilema yang Mingming rasakan dan membiarkan hanya kembali lah yang menjadi pilihan yang tersisa.

"Tapi, Seungcheol, apa kau yakin?" Inilah yang menjadi kelebihan sekaligus kelemahan yang Mingming miliki. Ia adalah seorang yang setia, tapi peragu dan sedikit pembangkang.

"Ya, karena yang bersama dengan pangeran kecilmu hanyalah pengawal biasa dan bukan yang terbaik."

Mingming terdiam dengan apa yang Seungcheol katakan. Hingga Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya sekali disertai senyuman yang hangat, Mingming tahu Seungcheol telah sedikit berubah. Perubahan menjadi membaik serta memiliki sifat manusia. Seungcheol yang membaik, dan Jisoo adalah satu-satunya yang memancing perubahan itu.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan dengan cepat saat merasa ia telah terlalu lama membiarkan Jisoo sendiri. Ia cukup cemas, tapi meyakinkan Mingming adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menyayangi pria itu, seorang adik yang telah tumbuh bersamanya dengan Seokmin. Mingming sudah lebih dari sebatas atasan dan bawahan, tapi mereka adalah keluarga. Dan keluarga yang sebenarnya akan selalu saling melindungi. Mingming mencintai Minki, maka keselamatan Minki juga adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau meninggalkannya dengan cukup lama." Suara terdengar saat Seungcheol baru memasuki ruangan itu. Seorang itu, Baekho, seorang yang berasal dari Jeju dan menetap di Seoul.

" _I have my own bussiness._ " Seungcheol langsung melangkah ke daerah ruang periksa Baekho dan pria itu hanya mengikutinya.

Seungcheol hanya diam saat menemukan Jisoo yang tidak lagi kesakitan. Calon istrinya itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai yang pucat. Tidak lagi ada raut kesakitan di sana, tapi sisa dari tangisnya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku membiarkannya tidur setelah aku memeriksanya." Baekho sedikit tersenyum saat Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dengan cukup lama. Ia tahu Seungcheol khawatir dan ia tahu bagaimana seorang calon ayah mencintai calon buah hati mereka.

"Bagaimana ia? Apa mungkin itu sesuatu yang buruk?" Seungcheol bertanya padanya, tapi atensinya pada Jisoo seakan tidak teralihkan.

"Ikut aku, kita berbicara di ruanganku." Baekho menemukan keraguan pada wajah yang biasanya keras itu, jadi ia pergi lebih dulu.

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dengan lekat. Ada sesuatu yang semakin mengendap dalam hatinya. Ia telah membuat kesalahan yang pertama dan belum menyelesaikannya dengan benar, tapi ia telah membuat kesalahan yang lain. Kesalahan ini mengerikan, sama mengerikannya dengan kesalahan pertama karena telah membuat Jisoo menjadi sebegini kesakitan. Seungcheol menghela napas sekali lalu memilih segera menemui Baekho.

"Duduklah." Baekho berujar setelah menemukan Seungcheol telah memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Dan Seungcheol bertanya setelah satu detik ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi di depan Baekho.

"Itu hanya kau yang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Seungcheol terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengangguk kecil sesudahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. Saat aku bertanya mengapa ia begitu kesakitan. Ia menjawab punggungnya adalah tempat rasa sakit selain perutnya, juga ia kesulitan berjalan." Baekho memang tampak keras, ia mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa manis.

"Aku menyakitinya. Aku akui, aku menyakitinya dengan sangat buruk."

"Dan kau berharap bahwa semuanya masih berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

Seungcheol melebarkan matanya saat kata-kata itu keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Baekho maksud, tapi mungkinkah ia kehilangan bayinya? Mungkinkah ia kehilangan bayinya bahkan saat belum sampai 24 jam ia mengetahui kehadirannya?

"Seungcheol, aku telah memperingatkanmu agar tidak membuat kesalahan seperti yang telah aku perbuat. Aku kehilangan bayiku karena keegoisanku sendiri. Aku juga hampir membunuh Jonghyun dan sekarang aku juga kehilangan pria itu, cinta dan segala kasih sayangnya untukku. Ia kecewa dan aku hanya bisa mencoba mengerti. Bahkan setelah aku menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang, ia tidak akan kembali, bayi kami tidak akan kembali." Suara Baekho yang keras kini terdengar lemah. Matanya tampak menerawang ke kenangan masa lalu.

Dahulu Baekho adalah tangan kanan yang paling Seokmin andalkan, ia bekerja untuk Seokmin dengan seluruh hatinya. Hingga Seokmin membuatnya melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi sekaligus menjaga Jonghyun. Mereka mengambil pendidikan dokter dan bersama setiap waktu. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka telah saling jatuh cinta. Ia mencintai Jonghyun dan Jonghyun mencintainya, setelah 4 tahun berlalu mereka menjalin hubungan, masih tetap sama, Baekho adalah kaki tangan Seokmin. Dan suatu saat mereka melakukannya sebagai pembuktian cinta Jonghyun padanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil dengan satu kali melakukan. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Baekho menyakiti Jonghyun tanpa mengetahui bayi mereka. Hingga mereka kehilangan bayi mereka dan Jonghyun berbalik membencinya. Baekho menerima itu semua dan memilih berhenti bekerja dengan Seokmin. Ia memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya untuk menjadi dokter kandungan dan memikul segala rasa bersalah.

Tragis, kisah cinta yang Baekho miliki memang terdengar seperti sebuah kesalahan. Dan Baekho adalah tersangka utama. Ia tahu ia lah yang bersalah, tapi jika orang lain akan merasakan hal yang sama, maka ia akan berusaha mencegahnya.

"Jika ia telah membuat suatu kesalahan, kau tidak harus membuatnya menjadi sebegitu buruk." Baekho mencoba mengingatkan dengan lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung." Seungcheol menyahut, ia bukan membuat alasan, itu adalah kebenaran.

"Dan jika kau tahu ia tengah mengandung, maka kau tidak menyakitinya. Serius, Seungcheol, jika ia tidak mengandung maka kau akan selalu menyakitinya?"

"Tidak, jika ia tidak menjadi seseorang yang menjijikkan." Endapan rasa tidak nyaman itu terasa menebal, tapi Seungcheol tidak peduli.

"Seungcheol, berhati-hati lah dengan ucapanmu." Baekho merasa sedikit geram.

"Aku tidak mencintainya dan aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar ucapan tidak berarti dari mulutmu itu." Dan rasa tidak nyaman itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Jisoo akan membaik dan bersyukurlah karena bayimu adalah bayi yang kuat."

Seungcheol tersenyum setelah mendengar kalimat itu, apa yang ia khawatirkan ternyata tidak terjadi.

"Ia kuat karena ia adalah milikku. Bayi yang kuat, ia milik S. Coups." Seungcheol berujar dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. Itu adalah bayinya, miliknya dan ia pasti akan menjadi sebegini kuat. Karena ia memiliki orang tua yang kuat, ayahnya... dan ibunya.

.

.

Seungcheol memilih keluar dari ruangan Baekho setelah ia mengetahui keadaan Jisoo dan bayinya. Ia memilih untuk menemani mereka, setidaknya hingga Jisoo terbangun.

Seungcheol melangkah dengan pelan saat menemukan Jisoo yang masih tertidur, ia tidur dengan lelap. Seungcheol menatap wajah itu lama, ia tampak damai meski jejak air mata telah terlihat mengering di pipinya. Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya dan jari-jarinya yang kasar menyentuh pipi lembut pria itu. Benar-benar telah kering, jejak air mata Jisoo tidak lagi bisa dihapus dengan lembut dan Seungcheol merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak menghapusnya sejak awal, Jisoo pasti tidur dengan tidak nyaman.

"Aku telah menyakitimu." Entah bagaimana caranya seseorang menjadi sebegini berbeda dalam kurang dari satu jam. Seungcheol yang sekarang terlihat begitu lembut.

Seungcheol akhirnya duduk perlahan di samping Jisoo dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, seakan itu adalah benda yang rapuh. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan desir rasa bersalah menyiramnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar rasa itu tidak lagi menemaninya. Tapi ia tahu ia lah yang mengundang rasa itu datang dan akhirnya itu datang semakin banyak setelah ia tahu ia hampir menyakiti bayinya. Bayinya, bayi mereka yang merupakan perwujudan dari cinta dan harapan. Bayi yang hadir setelah percumbuan mesra mereka di malam itu.

"Jika kau mendengarnya, tolong maafkan ayah." Seungcheol meletakkan tangannya di perut Jisoo yang masih rata sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya.

Setelah apapun yang telah terjadi, Seungcheol tahu ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan meminta maaf hanya kepada Jisoo. Itu adalah bayinya, sesuatu yang terbentuk karena sebagian dari dirinya. Dan ia tahu seberapa bersalahnya ia karena hampir menyakiti bayinya.

"Ayah mencintaimu, tolong datanglah pada ayah suatu saat nanti." Dan Seungcheol tersenyum setelahnya. Ia memang kejam dan terkadang tanpa hati. Tapi jika itu adalah darah dagingnya, maka ia akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk kebahagian anaknya.

.

.

Sebelumnya Seungcheol telah memiliki beberapa rencana untuk hari ini, pekerjaan dan Jihoon. Bekerja dengan banyak dokumen di rumah juga memiliki sedikit waktu dengan Jihoon. Tapi ia memilih membatalkannya dengan membuat beberapa panggilan. Sebenarnya ia bisa egois, tapi untuk bayinya ia akan tetap tinggal.

"Ya, Jihoon. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Seungcheol berucap dengan suara yang penuh sesal, tapi wajahnya hanya tanpa raut.

"Ku pastikan untuk lain kali. Hmm.." Dan Seungcheol tampak menjauhkan benda persegi panjang dari telinganya.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya dengan lelah. Ia telah membuat sebuah kebohongan hari ini. Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya lalu berbalik untuk kembali menemani Jihoon sebelum ia melihat Hansol dan Seungkwan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Hansol." Seungcheol menyapanya lebih dulu, berusaha terlihat baik meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kami datang untuk Jisoo _hyung_." Hansol tersenyum setelahnya, Seungcheol tidak mengenakan kemeja tapi ia masih tampak sangat gagah dan tampan.

"Menjenguknya? Jisoo tengah tidur." Seungcheol rasa ini tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka menemui Jisoo. Jisoo harus beristirahat dan ia sangat tahu kalau Seungkwan adalah seorang yang tidak bisa diminta untuk tidak bertingkah berlebihan, Jisoo mungkin akan terganggu.

"Oh ya..." Hansol mengangguk kecil.

"Kami akan datang lain waktu." Hansol tahu apa yang Seungcheol maksud dan ia berniat untuk menyetujuinya.

"Apa?" Tapi sepertinya Seungkwan berpikiran lain, ia tampak tidak menerimanya dengan baik.

"Kita akan datang di lain waktu, Seungkwan." Hansol berusaha menjelaskan dan ia berharap Seungkwan akan mengerti.

"Kita akan datang di lain waktu? Dan kau membiarkan Jisoo _hyung_ bersama pria ini?" Seungkwan yang pembangkang, menurutnya itu bukan lah dirinya jika ia langsung menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang salah? Seungcheol _hyung_ adalah prianya."

"Seungcheol adalah prianya, tapi ia pria brengsek!" Seungkwan mulai berteriak dan Hansol rasa ia harus menghentikannya.

"Seungkwan! Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini!"

"Aku memang seorang yang baik, Hansol! Tapi menjadi baik untuk bajingan ini adalah pilihan terbaik setelah kematianku!" Seungkwan sepertinya telah sangat marah.

"Seungkwan! Jaga bicaramu!" Dan Hansol juga merasa emosinya mulai terpancing.

Seungcheol mendesah dalam rasa lelah dan jengah saat menemukan pasangan itu bertengkar di depan wajahnya. Tapi semua itu karena ia, si bajingan berengsek yang masih berdiri tegak di depan wajah mereka.

"Berhenti, Seungkwan, sebelum kau membangunkan mayat-mayat di rumah sakit ini." Seungcheol mencoba menengahi. Serius, ia adalah objek pertengkaran mereka, tapi mereka bahkan seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dan aku tidak harus mengikuti perintah darimu!" Seungkwan berbalik menatapnya dan mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Seungcheol.

"Kau harus, karena ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu. Orang lain juga berada di sini." Seungcheol menyentuh pergelangan tangan Seungkwan dan menurunkannya dengan lembut.

"Lalu aku harus diam dan membiarkan sahabatku terus kau sakiti?" Suara Seungkwan berubah berbisik, sangat rendah tapi penuh dengan api kemarahan.

"Seungkwan, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Dan Seungcheol menyahut dengan sama berbisik, tapi miliknya adalah suara yang terdengar terganggu.

"Aku tahu! Karena kau adalah seorang yang mengerikan, kau seorang bajingan! Kau telah menyakitinya dengan begitu buruk, tapi kau bertingkah seakan kau tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan."

"Ya, Seungkwan, aku telah menyakitinya. Tapi itu di luar pengetahuanku, aku tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung bayiku." Seungcheol akui ia bersalah dan Seungkwan benar tentang betapa buruknya dirinya.

"Kau mengakuinya, kau mengakuinya tapi kau telah menyakitinya. Kau pikir semua akan berubah menjadi baik-baik saja?" Seungkwan marah, telah sangat marah. Tapi ia tampak menahannya dengam sangat kuat hingga wajahnya memerah.

Sekali lagi Seungcheol mendesah, keningnya berkerut. Ini tidak baik untuk bertengkar di area publik seperti ini, tidak hanya karena rasa malu tapi orang-orang mungkin juga akan terganggu, karena Seungcheol yakin ini tidak akan berakhir cepat.

"Pergilah, Seungkwan, dan kembali lah disaat kau telah membaik." Seungcheol mengusap lembut bahu Seungkwan, bermaksud untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sialan!" Seungkwan berbisik nyaring dengan tangan yang menepis sentuhan lembut Seungcheol dan Hansol segera menyerukan namanya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan! Aku tidak berkata salah dan aku tidak berlaku salah!" Seungkwan kembali meluap.

"Hentikan! Kita pergi! Sekarang!" Hansol akhirnya turut turun tangan, mencoba menarik Seungkwan dan membawanya menjauh.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan pergi dengan keinginanku, berhenti menyakitiku." Dan hanya dengan perkataan Seungkwan yang seperti itu Hansol segera melepaskannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi..."

Plak!

Seungkwan menampar Seungcheol tepat pada pipi, membuat kepala Seungcheol terpaling dan membekukan pria itu dengan aksi tiba-tibanya.

"Itu adalah apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu." Seungkwan lalu berbalik pergi dan menarik Hansol yang membatu.

Beberapa pengawal Seungcheol tampak terkejut lalu berusaha mengejar Seungkwan. Namun Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Seungkwan tidak pantas untuk disakiti atas apa yang telah ia perbuat, karena Seungcheol memang pantas menerima sebuah tamparan. Ia bersalah, dan Seungkwan hanya berusaha memberinya sebuah terguran.

.

.

Seungcheol mengusak rambutnya, ia kacau dan berantakan. Ia merasa cemas setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, sesaat sebelum Jisoo menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia berikan.

Ia adalah seorang yang besar, tapi masih begitu muda. Ada banyak orang yang lebih dari sekedar bermuka dua berada di sekitarnya, berkeliaran dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melumpuhkannya. Benar, hanya sekedar melumpuhkan, bukan menghancurkan. Mereka lebih suka menghancurkannya dengan begitu pelan, menikmati penderitaannya. Karena Seungcheol memiliki banyak hal, calon istri yang begitu mempesona yang dapat memuaskan mereka, seorang bayi yang kuat yang dapat mereka jadikan budak, seorang kaki tangan yang setia yang dapat mereka pergunakan, serta harta yang melimpah yang dapat mereka nikmati. Seungcheol memiliki segalanya dan ia harus lebih dari sekedar berhati-hati, ia harus kuat dan cerdik.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, ia khawatir Jisoo akan memilih pendidikan dibandingkan bayi mereka. Oh astaga, itu adalah bayinya, Seungcheol memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bayi yang lucu tapi kuat. Bayi yang akan mengisi keseharian dengan tawa dalam setiap perkembangannya. Seungcheol hanya ingin menjadi seorang ayah, seorang ayah yang baik dan begitu dicintai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar menjadi ayah yang baik, karena ayahnya bukanlah satu dari itu. Tapi Seungcheol akan berusaha penuh.

Tapi jika Jisoo lebih memilih pendidikan, Seungcheol juga tidak bisa melarangnya. Jisoo tidak pernah egois dan mendapatkan kesempatan memilih dalam kehidupannya dan Seungcheol tidak berniat untuk membuat Jisoo tetap di posisi yang sama, tertunduk dan hanya membiarkan orang-orang menggerakkan alur kehidupannya.

Puk!

Seungcheol sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Dan itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah berpikir terlalu jauh, itu tidak baik. Tidak baik saat ia seharusnya menjaga bayinya dengan fokus.

"Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Itu Mingming dan Seungcheol menghela napas lega dengan tanpa sadar, itu bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki potensi menyakiti bayinya.

"Segalanya memenuhi kepalaku." Seungcheol berbalik dan menemukan Mingming yang membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Kau tidak ada memakan sesuatu sebagai sarapanmu." Mingming menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum pada cara Mingming memberinya perhatian. Mingming memang tampak tanpa belas kasih terhadapnya, tapi ia tahu kalau Mingming sangat menyayanginya. Ia mengetahui dari bagaimana pria itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih, aku telah berhutang satu padamu."

Dan Mingming memukul bahu Seungcheol main-main.

"Berhenti bertindak seakan kau tidak pernah melakukan hal baik. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, aku lah pihak yang selalu tertolong olehmu." Sahutan Mingming membuat Seungcheol menghangat, Seungcheol melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana Minki?" Seungcheol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebelum mereka akan menjadi sosok yang merenungi kesedihan masing-masing.

"Ia sehat dan sangat baik."

"Itu bagus, mengetahuinya langsung dari mulutmu itu terdengar meyakinkan."

"Ya... Dan, bagaimana Jisoo _hyung_? Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang serius." Mingming yang tulus, itu adalah apa Mingming yang sebenarnya, pria baik yang bertopeng bajingan.

"Ia baik, ia tertidur setelah Baekho memeriksanya." Seungcheol menyahutnya dengan senyum yang sedikit tersungging di bibirnya. Mengingat bayinya baik-baik saja adalah sesuatu yang melegakan.

Mingming mengangguk sebelum melirik jam tangannya lalu mendesah dengan keengganan.

"Kurasa, aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi untuk kuis di kelasku. Oh astaga, kenapa harus ada kuis hari ini?" Mingming mengerang tertahan dengan frustasi, ia tidak ingin pergi.

Seungcheol tertawa karena tingkah kekanakan Mingming yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Mengingatkannya bahwa Mingming berusia lebih muda darinya.

"Belajar lah dengan baik, nikmati pendidikanmu."

"Aku mengerti, dasar pak tua." Mingming langsung beranjak kemudian, tidak peduli dengan tawa Seungcheol yang masih meledak.

Diam-diam Mingming tersenyum di balik bahunya. Seungcheol menjadi lebih ceria dan itu semua setelah ia mengetahui keberadaan bayinya. Bayi itu akan menjadi berharga, bayi yang penuh cinta.

.

.

Seungcheol memasuki ruangan Jisoo dengan tenang dan mendapati Jisoo masih menutup matanya. Tidur yang lelap, Jisoo seakan membayar seluruh kelelahannya dengan kesempatan tidur yang nyenyak. Seungcheol menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan pelan, seakan disetiap langkahnya ia dapat mengusik Jisoo.

"Kau tidur dengan lelap, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Seungcheol mengusap rambut Jisoo dengan sentuhan yang terlalu lembut. Jisoo sangat cantik, ia tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"Mungkinkah kau melihat bayi kita? Ia masih bersamamu, maaf karena aku hampir menyakitinya." Seungcheol lalu mengecup lembut dahi Jisoo, menyampaikan jutaan rasa bersalah yang tidak mampu ia sampaikan.

Namun sentuhan selembut kapas itu tetap mengusik Jisoo, mata cokelatnya yang bersinar tampak terbuka dengan pelan dan itu membuat Seungcheol merasa sedikit rasa sesal menghampirinya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Jisoo bangun, namun Jisoo rupanya bisa terbangun hanya karena sebuah sentuhan lembut.

"S- Seungcheol." Suara Jisoo yang serak terdengar terbata, satu-satunya sifat manusiawi yang ia miliki sejak hari ini dimulai.

"Aku di bersamamu Jisoo, aku tidak pergi kemanapun." Seungcheol tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kanan Jisoo untuk ia genggam.

"Kau menungguku bangun?" Seungcheol sedikit tersenyum saat merasa Jisoo meremas tangannya dengan lemah.

"Ya, tapi tidak selalu di dekatmu." Seungcheol sedikit terkejut karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Dan Seungcheol melanjutkan.

"Tidak pergi untuk pekerjaanmu?" Jisoo mencoba mencari sedikit bahan pembicaraan sementara ia memainkan jari-jari panjang Seungcheol.

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi." Dan jawaban Seungcheol membuat Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Untukmu, itu untukmu." Seungcheol tersenyum setelah menemukan pipi Jisoo memerah dan segera menunduk dengan cepat. Jisoo merona karena perkataannya dan itu terlihat begitu manis.

"Aku minta maaf." Namun kata-kata Seungcheol yang berikutnya membuat Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Apa kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan? Seorang yang tidak bersalah tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf." Kata-kata yang indah dan suara yang lembut, Seungcheol tahu hanya Jisoo yang melakukan itu padanya.

"Aku meminta maaf atas bayi kita." Seungcheol berucap dengan kesungguhan dan itu kembali membuat Jisoo tersipu karena bagaimana cara Seungcheol menyebut tentang bayi mereka.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitinya, aku hampir membuatnya pergi." Dan Jisoo merasakan Seungcheol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tapi ia masih bersama kita dan akan selalu bersama kita." Jisoo tersenyum dan matanya melembut setelah menemukan Seungcheol yang tampak sedikit terkejut, Seungcheol berhasil menerima maksudnya dengan baik.

"Kau memilih bayi kita?"

"Ya, lupakan tentang pendidikan, aku bahagia hanya dengan memilikinya." Jisoo menjawab dengan yakin, tangannya yang lain mengusap perutnya.

"Dan aku, kau juga akan memilikiku, seutuhnya." Seungcheol ikut mengusap perut Jisoo, tapi Jisoo tidak lagi mengusap perutnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"C-Cheok.. apa yang.."

"Aku akan menikahimu, setelah wisudaku." Dan perkataan Seungcheol membuat Jisoo terbelalak sebelum pintu terbuka kasar.

"Apa?!" Seseorang berteriak dengan nada tanya yang jelas, seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Seorang itu Doyoon dan ia tampak tidak menerimanya dengan baik.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku gak maksud untuk update telat, tapi ini semampuku. Aku biasanya ngetik di laptop, sekarang di hp. Setiap ada sedikit waktu istirahat (termasuk setelah ngerjain tugas dan sebagainya), aku bakal nulis. Biasanya 3-4 kalimat, dan itu syukur2 kalo dapet 1 paragraf. Kuliah ku padet, senin sampe sabtu ditambah minggu untuk tugas seperti makalah atau tugas kelompok.

Aku ngerjain tugas tiap malem, buat bikin setidaknya 15 menit waktu ngetik. Aku praktikum 3 sks tiap minggu. Bisa dibayangin gimana susahnya itu, gaissss. Kalo ada yang penasaran aku kuliah jurusan apa, aku ambil kesehatan jurusan farmasi. Dan itu salah satu jurusan tersulit.

Tapi apa yang bikin aku tambah puyeng itu. Kok ada cowok yang ngasih aku coklat?! Aku cuma becanda, tapi dia ngasih beneran. Aku gak mau php in anak orang! _

Sekian curhat aku, aku bener-bener seneng dengan respon kalian. Please kasih banyak support dan feedback, beri aku kekuatan T^T Sekarang aja udah agak drop T.T

.

Buat :

 **Shandy1512 | jchroum | pujiastuti425 | idemidem** (tenang aja, kekirim kok XD. Makasih ya udah komen panjang, sukaaaaa banget ;*) **| yfshuaa | Ms. D | cho | chatrine. Ac | Joshfly3424**

Makasih banget review nya. Duh, jadi terharu. Dan aku juga minta maaf buat typo nama itu, biasanya kalo udah aku remake aku males ngecek lagi, capek *nyengir. Semoga ini gak ada yang salah yaaa..

.

Yuk review lagi biar aku semangat nulisnya :D

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^


End file.
